Welcome To Disney World
by TheNewIdea
Summary: This story began with Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. But this story is not about Oswald. It's about everyone else. Not every hero in this story is good, and not everyone has the same goals. How far are they willing to go to get the things they want most?
1. Part One- Welcome Crew

Chapter One

The Welcome Crew

Oswald stepped out of the limo. He felt like an alien, looking out at Cinderella's Castle and wondering how Walt had managed to do it. He had been in darkness for so long; it made his mind hurt just thinking about it. Oswald lost everything, his girlfriend was dead, all of his friends rejected him and even after this his brother still had the heart to let him live in the Most Magical Place on Earth.

Mickey was standing next to his older brother, a worried look came on his face, "You okay?" he asked, Oswald nodded reluctantly, "I just wish that she could be here" Mickey wasn't sure how to respond, he had no experience with death in any way, even in Walt's case he had no response. "I'm sorry" he replied, "No you're not" Oswald answered, "If you were you wouldn't have interfered with Os-Town to begin with. Don't say anything you don't mean" Mickey was saddened to be reminded of what he had done; he was even more so because Oswald hadn't fully forgiven him for it. Sure he put aside his anger for the time being in order to stop Phantom Blot, but in reality, Oswald still resented Mickey, not much, but just enough to get him riled up.

Walking up to Cinderella's Castle, Oswald never felt so invisible before, even in Os-Town he was noticed, but here no one even gave him a passing glance.

Mickey walked him over to three people who he knew would greet Oswald with the respect he deserved, Donald Duck, Jose Carollia and Panchito Pistoles, otherwise known as The Three Caballeros, who were sitting at a nearby table having lunch. "Hey guys" Mickey said, "How we doing today?" Panchito immediately stood up and shook Mickey's hand violently, "Great mi amigo!" he was partially yelling while Oswald covered his ears. "Do you have to be so loud?" Panchito turned towards him as quickly as he could, "And who?" he put a stubby finger on Oswald's chest, "Are you supposed to be eh?" Oswald stood definitely, for what Panchito was doing was considered a challenge where he was from, "My name is Oswald" he said, raising his chest a little bit as he spoke, "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit"

Panchito turned towards Mickey, "Seriously who is this guy?" Mickey stared at the rooster and simultaneously wondered why Donald was friends with him in the first place, "He's my brother" Mickey answered. Panchito's face instantly became solemn, "I am so sorry" he said his shoulders slumping down a little bit, " I didn't even know you had a brother" "Neither did we" Donald and Jose spoke up, standing as they shook Oswald's hand in greeting.

Mickey looked at his watch, "Listen Os" he said, "I'm late for a meeting. These guys will take good care of you" he turned to Panchito and Jose; his face became serious, "Won't you?" Jose and Panchito nodded nervously, they had never seen Mickey this serious before, "Good" Mickey then hugged his brother who returned the embrace and headed over to Tomorrow Land for his meeting.

Donald pulled up a seat for Oswald and looked at the rabbit, who was still black and white, "What's up with the black and white thing?" he asked, forgetting that he had to choose his words carefully. Oswald huffed at this remark, he had never been so insulted before, "It's not like I have a choice do I? Being trapped in total darkness for eighty years kind of ruined that" Donald was silent as he mentally slapped himself in the face, he had forgotten what Mickey had said, "Oswald is very sensitive when it comes to being black and white. He's also not used to anything else here" He had promises Mickey that he would make Os feel right at home, so far he was failing in that regard.

Luckily for him, Jose was there to pick up the ball, "So, my friend? How are you enjoying this new age?" Jose always knew the right things to say to anybody, expect for Oswald apparently, "Honestly" Oswald replied, "I'd rather be stuck in total darkness. At least there no one can bother me"

Oswald stood up from the chair and left, but Donald wasn't having any of it, "Look Os" he said, Oswald raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of his nickname, cursing Mickey that he gave it to him at all, "I promised Mickey that I would watch out for you" "I don't need looking after!" Oswald screamed, "Just leave me alone" Oswald breathed in slowly, he had begun to calm down a bit, "I just need to get used to things" With that Oswald walked down Main Street and out of sight.


	2. Servant

Chapter Two

Servants

Lumiere was walking the Castle grounds, admiring the red carpets and paintings of famous people that were hung on the walls. Looking out from a nearby window, he could see Main Street, USA in all its glory._ "I hope the Mademoiselle isn't too angry with me" _he thought to himself, _"After the incident with the drapes...ah Lumiere, why are you doing this to yourself!" _He looked down at himself and remembered that once again, he was a candlestick. At this point he didn't really care if he was human or not, he wanted things to stay normal.

It was then that Lumiere heard the faint sounds of mice, scurrying down the hallway; it could be none other than Jaq and Gus, Cinderella's personal assistants. "Lumiere!" Jaq exclaimed, as he ran up to him, "It's Cinderelle!" Lumiere sighed, "What does le Mademoiselle want now?" he had become tired of having to live with Cinderella, who was undoubtedly the most annoying Disney princess in all of Disney history. "It's about-" Gus trailed off, "The drapes and the living room carpet" Lumiere groaned louder at the mentioning of the drapes that he accidently burned and the carpet that he subsequently destroyed while trying to put the fire out. He had good intentions, but bad ideas it seemed.

"Alright" he sighed, "Tell Mademoiselle Cinderella that I'm on my way" Jaq hinted the sarcasm in Lumiere's voice, "Look Lumiere" he said sternly, "I don't much care for her anymore either. But can you at least try to be happy about it?" Lumiere smiled for him and the mice had become quite close, "If it was anyone but you Jaq...okay fine, I'll play nice" Jaq smiled and walked into the kitchen to have a much needed lunch with Gus followed directly behind him.

Walking into the living room, Lumiere could still smell the fire from earlier that morning and so as a precaution doused his flames to prevent a repeat incident. Cinderella was sitting in her favorite red velvet chair, staring out at the window that looked out towards Adventure Land and Main Street.

"Care to explain Lumiere?" Cinderella asked, her eyebrows raised and her voice having a hint of coldness that made Lumiere shrink back a little bit. "Yes well" he began, "It's like this you see...I was lighting the candles, you know to make the room brighter" he was beginning to sweat, he begged to himself that he wouldn't get wax everywhere, "When all of the sudden, that stupid cat of yours" he pointed to Lucifer, who was sleeping in the corner, "ran underneath me and then- my hands you might say, caught fire to the drapes as I fell"

Cinderella glared at him, her face never losing its icy frame, "And how does that explain the carpet?" Lumiere looked down, noticing the carpet which now had a large burnt spot in the middle of it, "Ah yes" he stammered a bit, "I tried to stamp out the fire with the carpet. It obviously didn't work" "Really" Cinderella replied sarcastically, "Those were priceless Lumiere! Worth more money than all of Disney World combined. Do you how much money it's going to cost to get it fixed?"

Lumiere rolled his eyes, _"Since when was money your chief concern, bitch? Whatever happened to 'Let's go help the poor and homeless have the best day ever'?"_ "Mademoiselle, please try to understand-"Lumiere started to explain but was cut off by another one of Cinderella's random outbursts, "Understand what, that you can't handle a simple job of lighting candles? To think that Beast even recommended you with such high regard" He was hurt by the last one, he hadn't seen Beast or Belle or any of his friends in five years. Beast should've never loaned him as a servant to begin with.

Oswald meanwhile headed for the nearest shop he could find, The Mickey Store. Inside, not to his surprise was every Mickey item in the entire world. The store itself wasn't that big to be honest, but Oswald could tell that everything Mickey had was represented in some way.

Goofy was behind the counter, apparently this was the only job that he could get that wouldn't involve hurting himself. "Hey Os!" Goofy exclaimed as he walked up to him, "Did Mickey tell everyone about me?" Oswald asked to no one in particular, "Yep" Goofy said, putting a hand around Oswald's shoulder as they began walking, "I told him not to tell everybody of course. But Mickey couldn't resist" Oswald was actually glad that Goofy was smothering him with questions or making him feel like he was a tourist, which meant that he could trust him.

Goofy walked over to a small table in the corner of the room and they sat down. Oswald looked around and noticed that Goofy was wearing a shirt that had Mickey's face on it, including a Mickey Ears Hat which he didn't even need. "To be honest" Oswald said, "I'm a little overwhelmed with all of this" "Of course you are!" Goofy exclaimed, "Everyone is their first time in Disney World. I tried to tell Mick that but did he listen to me? No" Oswald had only just met Goofy and he already liked him, he just had that effect with people.

At that moment, Minnie came in with Pluto. She looked like a businesswoman the way she carried herself, especially with her formal purple dress, her high heel shoes and a phone to her ear. Form the conversation, it looked like that she was in an argument with someone, "Look" she yelled, "You can just tell that idiot that he's already said no...I don't give a shit!" Hanging up the phone, Minnie breathed in deep shallow breathes, making Pluto give her a confused and 'I can't believe she's doing this in public' look.

Minnie and Pluto walked over to the table, "Guys" Goofy said, "This is Oswald. Mickey's brother" Minnie extended her hand but didn't say anything, which Oswald thought was rather rude. Pluto on the other hand, extended his paw and then began licking Oswald's face lovingly as if he were Mickey himself. "What are you guys doing here?" Goofy asked, as Oswald was recovering from Pluto's bombardment of hellos, "We're just checking up on things. Got to keep the money flowing somehow don't we?" It was Oswald's turn to get a worried look, "What do you mean 'Keep the money flowing'?" he asked, "Is there some kind of trouble?" Minnie shrugged him off, "It's nothing that you should be worrying about" she said somewhat harshly, Oswald however saw this and was about to take a stand when Goofy spoke again, "Is there something going on Minnie?" his face became serious, something that with Goofy, never happened.

Minnie sighed, "Disney World is going downhill" Goofy and Oswald gave slight gasps at this news, the typical response when dealing with something shocking or unpleasant, "But don't worry" she said reassuringly, "As long as we keep working, we'll be okay" Minnie then walked out of the store to see how the other businesses were doing. Pluto licked Oswald and Goofy goodbye and followed Minnie down Main Street.

Donald and Jose began searching frantically for any sign of Oswald. So far they had checked the trash cans, the ice cream shops, the benches and were just now going through the shops, while Panchito just sat on top of a fountain and played his guitar like he had nothing better to do.

Donald looked up at Panchito angrily; he had done nothing in their twenty minutes of looking for Oswald, "Are you serious?" he yelled, "Help us find him!" Panchito shrugged, "I told you, he'll come around eventually. What's the rush eh?" "The rush" Jose added, "Is that Senor Oswald has no idea where he is. This is a new place for him and we need to look after him, make sure he's all right" Donald nodded, "So either help us search or leave!"

Panchito shrugged again, "Okay, but I'm telling you. It's a waste of time" jumping down from the fountain, Panchito began to play his guitar and sing one of the worst songs in history, The Three Caballeros Song. Donald and Jose covered their ears; even they did not want to reminisce on the horrors that the movie which Panchito had brought with that single song.

Oswald walked out of the Mickey Store and tried to blend in with the crowd, which would be easy considering that they couldn't see him to begin with. But what he didn't realize was that to Donald, Jose and Panchito, he was standing in an empty street.

Here's how Disney World physics work. Normal human beings come inside the park and enjoy it. To them every, it's just a big attraction, even the Castle. But to cartoons, everything is real, The Castle is the actual home of Cinderella, Tomorrow Land is actually in space and Adventure Land is populated by pirates. The humans in the park can still be seen, but only if they want to be seen, otherwise Disney World is inhabited entirely by cartoons.

Oswald unfortunately didn't know this. So feeling pretty safe about his current situation, he began to whistle to himself. Donald looked over and saw Oswald, "Hey Jose!" Jose smiled, "This is too easy amigos!" Panchito pulled out a lasso, "Shall we?" The trio nodded and began twirling the lasso into an unnecessarily large circle before throwing it.

Oswald was in mid breath when the lasso got him around his body. "What the-?" he exclaimed just before being violently pulled into the air, "I hate you Donald!" he screamed, knowing who it was who did this and secretly vowing revenge. But as he began his decent, Oswald saw the rest of Disney World as a cartoon would see it, it was beautiful-expect for one thing.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Oswald accepted the humiliation of being pulled on his butt, causing slight chafe. Donald and Panchito were laughing their heads off as Oswald willing accepted this, but Jose couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt and worry as to why he didn't just stand up and unwrap the rope around himself.

Donald and Panchito stopped pulling and Oswald stood up, "That'll teach you to go running off" Donald said, Oswald did not go off on him, not like he wanted to. "Of course Donald" he replied, "I'll just...stay with you guys" Panchito pulled out a large tissue, for Oswald looked like he was about to cry, Oswald couldn't help but laugh at the gesture for the tissue was as big as his entire body. "Panchito" Jose said, "That's enough" Panchito shrugged his shoulders and discarded the tissue.

Jose wrapped an arm around Oswald, "Are you okay Senor?" Oswald said nothing and merely nodded his head, "Are you sure?" Oswald nodded again. Jose put his hand to his mouth, as if he were thinking intently on an issue, "You know what you need...a tour!" Oswald looked at the parrot in confusion, "A tour?" Oswald then remembered the last time he was on a tour, it wasn't pretty- breaking a security guard's nose and destroying public property can make any experience a horrible one.

But Jose wasn't taking no for an answer, despite protests from Panchito, for he was bored the entire time, and Oswald, who wanted to be alone, they began the walk around Disney World, starting with Adventure Land.

Lumiere landed on the front steps of the Castle with a thud. Cinderella had kicked him out for his failure of lighting the candles and destroying her things. It's not like it was his fault? He was a candlestick after all, so the display of him not lighting candles was very sad, laughable actually. Jaq and Gus came up to him, having had their fill of cheese and grapes from the kitchen.

"Lumiere, what are you doing out here?" Gus asked, oblivions to Lumiere's situation, "I think I just got fired Gus" he answered. Jaq put his hand on Lumiere's candlestick, "Hey, it could be worse. Now you can go back to your friends" Lumiere in way, wanted to do just that, but at the same time, knew that Cinderella would now force the mice to do everything she asked, it would be a horrible existence, "What about you?" he said, his voice showing concern, "We'll be fine" Jaq replied, "It's not like she's going to kill us or anything" Lumiere nodded and walked down the steps, turning back towards them, he bowed and gave his goodbyes, "You are both real friends. I thank you" Gus and Jaq bowed in return and headed back inside the castle.


	3. Adventures In Adventure Land

Chapter Three

Adventures in Adventure Land

Jose led them to the docks. Busier than ever, and full of pirates, the dock was a place to find trouble, not that they were looking for it of course, because that would be wrong. "What are we doing here?" Oswald asked, turning to Jose who only shrugged in response, "What better way to see the wonders of Disney than to have the life in your hands of ruthless mercenaries?" Panchito added, much to everyone's surprise. This caused every pirate within earshot to gather around them, swords drawn and teeth grinned. "So we're a bunch of mercenaries are we?" one of them said threateningly. Donald laughed nervously, "Of course not. You're pirates!" Jose followed suit, "Nice pirates" This got the circle to move closer.

Oswald shrunk his head inside his body, causing Donald and Jose to do the same. Panchito tried with all his might, but couldn't quite make it work because his head too big. "I can't do that" he sighed, it was then that the pirates picked Panchito up by the neck and began beating him senseless. The only thing that saved Panchito from further punishment from the group was the appearance of Captain Hook.

Captain Hook was one of those people who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, even if that meant killing, which was against park policy. "Come on now" he said, "Let's show a little chivalry" The pirates put Panchito down next to Donald, who poked his head out of himself, followed by the others, "What are you going to do?" Jose asked, immediately regretting that he brought them there to begin with. Hook laughed, "What am I going to do with you?" he turned to the pirates, "We're eating well tonight boys!" The pirates cheered as they got on top of Donald, Panchito, Jose and Oswald, tying them up and bringing them to his ship.

Hook's ship was _The Victory_, an extremely ironic name considered how many times he had been beaten by Peter Pan, who was only eleven. Actually Peter was more like 156 in actual years, but the effects of living in Neverland, made him pretty much immortal, much to Hook's dismay. Hook really wasn't a bad guy, he was just doing what pirates do best, raping, pillaging and utterly destroying the way of normal civilian life, is that too much to ask? To Peter Pan and everyone in Disney World, yes, yes it is Hook, that's asking a lot.

Soon Oswald was next to the birds rotating on the typical stick, over the typical fire, with the typical pirates gathering around them saying the very typical things that pirates say to each in an extremely typical conversation. "So, how's the weather?" one of them asked, causing the other pirate to stare blankly at the first, "Really? 'How's the weather?' that's you're conversation starter?" Panchito began laughing, "That is pretty pathetic! You might as well roast us right now" Donald and Oswald stared accusingly at Panchito, ignoring Jose, who was busy praying for a quick death.

Smee was walking the deck, hoping that Hook would let him off easy after he painted the ship. Turning back towards the captives, he stared at them curiously, "This is very simple" he said, his voice a little higher than usual, "Join our crew, or be thrown into shark infested waters!" Jose pulled out a Saint Christopher medallion. Donald nodded in agreement with Smee's demands, "Sure we'll join!" he looked nervously at Panchito and Oswald, "Won't we boys?" Oswald was sweating, "Yeah," he stated nervously, "Sure we will" Panchito rolled his eyes, "No we won't" he replied, as he cut his bonds, landing on the deck. Pulling out his guns, Panchito stared at Smee, "You're move senor"

Smee drew a knife but before he could do anything with it, Panchito shot it out of his hand, simultaneously blowing Smee's hand off. This brought him to the ground, "What the hell!" he screamed, "You're a real mother-" Panchito cut him off, "Ah. This is somewhat family friendly thing here. There's no need to say fuck here" Smee glared at him, "But you just said it" Panchito laughed, "I can say it all I want. I'm a hero, but Villains are forbidden to curse" Smee stood up, still bleeding and close to dying from losing so much blood, "How does that make any sense?"

Donald stared at Panchito, for he and the others were still tied to the rotating stick, "Hello, getting dizzy over here!" Panchito shook his head, "Sorry amigos. You're just going to have to die without me!" It was then that the pirates began storming the deck.

At that moment, Peter Pan appeared from the crow's nest. Flying down to meet Panchito, he took away his guns. Panchito was still moving his hands as if he had them to begin with and upon realizing that his guns were missing, instead began making gun sounds with his mouth. Laughing Peter Pan spoke, "That's the idea. It's all fun and games" Panchito turned around, ducking slightly as a sword barely missed his head, "What about when everyone else is serious?" Peter laughed, "That's the fun part" Hook appeared next.

Peter stared at Hook and Hook stared at Peter, "So we meet again Pan" Hook sneered loudly, "We go through this every time Hook. We know how it ends. Let's just call this one even eh?" Hook nodded his head, "No. I'm going to kill you this time." Peter then handed Panchito's guns back to Panchito, "Fire at will" he said. Aiming his gun at Hook's head, Panchito fired. As the bullet raced towards Hook, the last words he uttered were, "That's not fair" and died.

As soon as Hook fell, the battle was over. Everyone stopped. Smee was dragging across the ground, managing to make to Hook's body, "That's a good captain" then he to, died resting his head on Hook's shoulder.

Seeing no point in continuing, all the pirates suddenly surrendered and marched themselves off the jail. Untying the others, Panchito looked at Oswald, "Welcome to Disney World amigo" Oswald slapped Panchito in the face and then to Jose and did the same, "It's because of you idiots that I'm in this mess!" Oswald got off the ship, "I'm outta here" Oswald, once again, headed off on his own.

Peter looked at Jose, "What's up with him?" Jose shrugged, "New guy" Peter and Jose nodded and they all went their separate ways.

.


	4. Beginning

Chapter Four

Beginning

Walking inside Beast's Castle made Lumiere feel himself again. Everything was just how it was when it left it, what was once a dark and dreary place now was full of life and energy and in no small part to Belle being there.

Lumiere was to say the least, disappointed when he found no one there to greet him at the front gate. He guessed they had better things to do, like keeping house. Walking in the kitchen, he was surprised to find that was also empty. "Where is everyone?" he asked, shrugging, Lumiere turned around and headed optimistically to the ballroom.

The ballroom was dark, even with Lumiere having lit his wicks. Looking around, he was sure that he heard something in the darkness, but then again it was safe to say that he was imagining things. "What is going on here?" he yelled into the room, his answer was the lights turning on, revealing Mrs. Potts and Chip, Clocksworth, Belle, Beast and all of his friends. Lumiere was close to crying, he hadn't seen them in so long, "My friends!" he said as he ran, or hopped I should say, over to them. Belle smiled, "We missed you to" she said warmly, Chip looked at Lumiere curiously, "How was Cinderella's Castle?" Lumiere sighed, he didn't want to get Chip's hopes up, for he had dreaming of seeing it ever since they got to Disney World, "Every bit as magical as they say" Lumiere lied, Clocksworth, who was curious as well spoke up, "And Cinderella?" Lumiere smiled meekly, "Only Belle could surpass her beauty!" he added, lying once more, personally Lumiere thought that Cinderella was hideous.

Belle smiled at the last part, Lumiere had a way with words. "I'm flattered Lumiere, really I am" He sighed humbly. Beast turned to Lumiere, "It's good to have you back buddy, wouldn't be the same without you!" "Yeah" Chip added, "Who else could do dinner like Lumiere!" This got a laugh from everyone in the room as they remembered the night that Belle first came into the castle.

Dinner that night was just as magical as the first one. Lumiere had made all the preparations, hundreds of candles were floating above the large dinner table, classical music was playing in the background and the food-to die for. Almost as soon as they sat down to eat however, a knock came at the door.

Mrs. Potts went over on her cart to answer it. Opening the door and initially finding no one, she shut it. Then the knocking came again, opening the door a second time, Mrs. Potts looked down from her cart and saw Oswald.

"Hello" she said politely, "Can I help you?" Oswald looked around as if he wasn't sure how to respond, "I'm lost, hungry and it's getting dark soon" he replied, "would it be alright if I stayed here for the night? I promise I'll be gone by morning" Oswald stared at Mrs. Potts desperately, hoping that she would comply, "Come on in dear" she sighed, "There's always room at the dinner table"

Leading Oswald to the dinner table, Mrs. Potts introduced him to the others, "Everyone, we have guest" Oswald smiled meekly and sat at the far end of the table as far away from everyone as possible. Clocksworth spoke first, "How delightful" he said sarcastically, "another guest. Just what we need isn't it?" Lumiere huffed, "Come now Clocksworth! He is our guest." Turning towards Oswald, Lumiere continued, "What is your name monsieur?" Oswald complied, "I'm Oswald" he replied softly as if he were embarrassed about something. Belle smiled softly, "What's the matter Oswald? Are you embarrassed?" Oswald nodded, "My first day didn't go so well" he answered, "It was your first day?" Lumiere asked excited that he was meeting someone new, "What happened?" Oswald laughed, "The Three Caballeros happened" Lumiere nodded, knowing full well the damage that Panchito and Jose could cause.

Never once did it occur to Oswald that Mickey would be looking for him. After his meeting with the CEOs, he began looking for his older brother. The whole day, Mickey had been running around Disney World, getting captured by pirates only to be half eaten by alligators, scared senseless in the Haunted Mansion by the Headless Horseman and annoyed to death by the constant repetitiveness of It's A Small World.

Sitting by a fountain, Mickey finally after a long day of running around, began to rest. Oswald had only been here for one day and it seemed that he was already causing trouble. "Maybe I should just kick him out" Mickey thought as he looked up at the night sky, which was as clear as glass. Mickey sat there for a long while, just staring up at the night sky, he began thinking about life and it's mysteries, what he would do if Disney World fell under and what would happen to the others if that happened, but most of all he thought about Minnie. They had been growing distant for quite some time now, the stress of Disney World's financial situation was no doubt a leading factor and they were both under a lot of stress. But it was more than that. Minnie had a more materialistic view of the world, while Mickey was an idealist.

Just then Mickey's phone rang, it was Donald. "Hello, this is Mickey" A hurried Donald answered, "Mick, it's me Donald. Listen it's Oswald, he's gone" Mickey sat up, "What do you mean he's gone. I thought he was with you!" Donald was panting, "He was, but you know how it goes with Panchito and Jose, always driving people away eventually." An argument could be heard on the other end, "Donald what's going on?" Mickey asked, now making his way to his house. "Nothing Mickey" he answered, "Panchito just going off on one of his drunken rampages again." Mickey laughed, "Listen, I'm sure Oswald is fine. You guys get some rest" Donald sighed, "Okay Mick, if you say so"

Donald sighed loudly as he hung up the phone. It was bad enough that he was stuck with Panchito and Jose for the night, for it was inevitable that they would want to stay at his house, so the fact that Oswald was missing only made things worse. All Donald really wanted to do now was spend the evening with Daisy and get a good night sleep. He had promised Huey, Dewy and Louie that he would take them to Beast's Castle the next day, for it was the only place that they hadn't seen yet. In fact, come to think of it Donald hadn't been there either.

"So" Jose said as he spoke through his cigar, "What's the verdict?" Panchito was leaning against a pole, swinging a glass and singing a drunken version of the Mexican Hat Dance, "Mick's called off the search" Donald said, "We'll just have to find him tomorrow." Jose nodded, "Well what are we going to do now?" turning towards Panchito, "We can't just leave him here?" Donald nodded, "You have a point" he sighed, "Did you guys have any arrangements made before you got here?" Jose shook his head, "No mi amigo, Panchito thought that you would be okay with us staying with you, I tried to tell him otherwise-" Donald raised his hands, stopping Jose, "It's okay Joe" Donald replied as they began to steady Panchito, "I'll just roll out the guest beds"

When they got to Donald's house at the back end of Disney World, Donald and Jose were struggling to stand. Panchito had become dead weight half way through the trip, unconscious and completely useless. Falling at the door, Donald laid Panchito down on the couch and began to pull out the guest bed, "Don't trouble yourself" Jose said, "This is our fault. We take you for granted too much." Donald stopped and looked at his friend, "You sure you don't mind?" Jose laughed, "I think I can handle it. Besides" he turned towards the dresser and saw a picture of Donald's nephews, "We can't be together forever."

Donald pulled out a Zippo lighter, one his numerous gifts that Jose got him for his birthday one year. The Zippo was small and insignificant to a normal person, but to Donald it was more than just a Zippo. It was a symbol of the Three Caballeros and despite everything that Jose and Panchito put him through, Donald couldn't ask for better friends. On the body of the Zippo was a small engravings, The Three Caballeros-Friends For Life. It was a simple gesture of friendship, but sometimes the simplest of things can be the most powerful.

Donald smiled as he remembered the day that Jose gave it to him. It was a day that he considered to be the best and worst day of his life, ending with a large explosion of fireworks and him getting covered in a poncho and a sombrero, both of which were hanging in a display case in the back room. "We may not be together forever" Donald said, "but we'll always be friends" Jose smiled and then began setting up the fold out bed.


	5. Life In Technicolor

Chapter Five

Life In Technicolor

The next day, Lumiere took Oswald to Epcot, he was a much better tour guide than Jose, because he took the time to explain everything, but he also didn't talk unless you asked questions. Oswald wasn't much of an ask questions kind of guy to begin with, so for the first thirty minutes or so, they just made small talk.

Lumiere turned towards Oswald, "So you're Mickey's brother?" Oswald nodded, "Yeah" he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "It's funny, he's younger than me and yet Mickey's taking care of me as if I were his son or something." Lumiere laughed, "That's love for you. It comes in many different forms, with Mickey when it comes to family, it's unconditional." Oswald smiled at this, for he knew that Mickey's compassion knew no bounds.

Walking towards China, Oswald noticed that Epcot was the epicenter of Disney cultural diversity and everything was extremely authentic. In the way of entertainment, there was everything from fire breathers to sword swallowers and exotic dancing.

Sitting on a rock, minding his own business and not really wanting to do anything else but be Mulan's personal assistant was Mushu the dragon. Mushu is a unique character to say the least, to say nothing about his size. His personality is both fiery and clam, flirtatious and respectable, in a word, he's a melting pot.

"Who the hell does she think she is anyway?" Mushu said to himself, "having me ring that damned gong every damn day like it's the only thing that I'm able to do!" Oswald and Lumiere saw this display and walked over, curiosity getting the better of them. "Is it really that bad?" Oswald asked, startling Mushu, sending him into full panic mode, "What's going on?" he asked turning his head a full 180 degrees, "Who are you?" he said upon finding Oswald and Lumiere standing next to him.

Lumiere laughed, "Monsieur Wu Shu...is that correct?" Mushu frowned, "Who the hell is that? I'm Mushu, Guardian and personal assistant to Mulan, Her Most Royal Pain in the Ass Highness" Oswald extended his hand, "Nice to meet yah. I'm Oswald" Mushu turned to Oswald, he was close to being on top of him, "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked, Oswald shrugged, "I'm Mickey's brother" Mushu laughed at this, "There's no way in all that is god holy that Mickey has a brother" Oswald lowered his ears, "But he does. I'm Oswald" Mushu laughed again, "Right. Sure you are"

It was then that Mickey appeared from the sidelines, "I thought I might find you here" he said as he walked towards Oswald, Lumiere and Mushu, the latter two out of three stepped back. "Mickey?" Oswald exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Mickey stared at Lumiere and Mushu and then back to Oswald, "Looking for you" he replied, "I figured you would be here somewhere. China was the first stop"

Mushu looked up and stared at Oswald. Extending his hand, he began laughing, "So, no hard feelings right?" Oswald smiled, he was the forgiving sort, "Of course" Mushu then breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Mickey, "Why don't I give you the grand tour?" Mickey stared at Oswald and Lumiere, "Have you guys ever been to the Imperial Palace?" Both of them shook their heads, "Me either"

Mushu smiled even bigger than before, "Great. Follow me and stay close, a lot of crazy shit happens around here that you don't want to mess with." Oswald shrugged, "Like what?" he asked, "Don't even get me started with that!" Mushu replied back, "But if you really want to know it all started with Mulan..." then Mushu began rambling on and on again about how Mulan is a terrible ruler, which is completely true by the way, Mulan is terrible. She is controlling, a compulsive liar and worst of all-a shopaholic.

Donald woke up with an crick in his back and a headache. Skipping out on Daisy for what would've been the fourth night that month, Donald felt as if he was stuck with Jose and Panchito for the rest of his life. Daisy would give up on him before then and his nephews would've grown up and be out of his life. He would alone and not alone at the same time. Donald knew what he had to do, he had to leave The Three Caballeros and this time it had to be for good.

Donald walked into the living room and noticed that everything was surprisingly neat, Panchito was known to be a slob, so Jose must've cleaned up, but neither of them could be found in room or anywhere else in the apartment. "Good" he said to himself, "Maybe they finally took the hint" Donald headed to the kitchen and made himself a meager breakfast and waited for his nephews to call.

Jose and Panchito were walking down Main Street while Donald was eating breakfast, Panchito was confused as to why Jose dragged him out of wonderful dreams to go on a walk with him. Jose knew that Donald was hurting, he knew that he wanted out of The Caballeros, so that's what he would give him, "My friend, there's something I need to say" Panchito noticed that Jose's tone was almost melodramatic, which meant that he was about to have a serious conversation.

Panchito took off his sombrero, something he never did and sat down with Jose on the nearest bench, "What is it?" he asked, "I don't know how else to say it" Jose began, "so I'll just say it, Donald wants out." Panchito thought it was a joke and started laughing, but Jose remained stone faced, "I'm serious amigo!" he said, lighting a cigar as he spoke and putting it in his mouth, "Donald is sick of us!" Panchito was in disbelief, "But we're The _Three _Caballeros! How can we exist without our American. It's the whole point!" Jose sighed, "That's it Panchito. The Caballeros are dead. We have to let Donald live his life, he can't do that with us around."

Panchito was trembling, for he had the group closest to his heart. He knew that what Jose said was true, Donald was trapped in the world that he created without anyone else's consent. "Jose" he said through a silent barrage of tears, "am I heartless?" Jose wrapped his arm around his friend, "Far from it. You're overzealous. Come on, let's talk to Donald, he'll understand" Panchito put his sombrero back on his head, "is this the end?" Jose sighed, "Only if you see it that way"

Huey, Dewy and Louie lived with Scrooge McDuck on the south side of Disney World in Duck Mansion. After having a series of fall outs with Daisy, Launchpad McQuack and unfortunately Donald, they only really had one option left, they turned to Scrooge. Surprisingly, not only did Scrooge welcome them with open arms, but treated them as if they were his own kids. They could have anything that they ever wanted, but wanting something and needing something are two completely different things.

Huey picked up the phone and dialed Donald's number and was relieved when it picked up, "Uncle Donald? It's me, Huey" a sigh of relief came from the other end of the line, "Huey. It's good to talk to you" Donald said, "You guys ready to go?" Huey turned to his brothers, who nodded yes, "We sure are Uncle Donald!" he said with excitement, "But are you sure you want to go? It's kinda of far and out of the way-" Donald cut him off, "Don't worry about it. You boys want to go, you boys get to go."

Huey hung up the phone reluctantly and realized two very important things, the first thing he already knew, that he and his brothers were orphans, the second thing was so obvious that Huey hated himself for not seeing it earlier, Donald was the closest thing that they had to a father. "Hey fellas" Huey said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dewy thought about his answer, but Louie was more direct with these kinds of things, "I'm thinking about food. I'm hungry and it's almost noon!"

Huey and Dewy stared at their brother condescendingly, before taking note that it was almost noon and they none of them had eaten yet. Without saying anything else, the three brothers headed for the kitchen and had a late breakfast.

After they finished eating, Huey turned towards his brothers and spoke, "We should really do something special today for Uncle Donald" Louie and Dewy rolled their eyes, "Why?" they answered in unison, "What has he done for us lately?" Huey was about to slap them both in the face for giving such a stupid answer, "Because dunderheads!" he yelled, "he's sacrificing his whole day for us. The least we could do is tell him how much we appreciate him!" Dewy immediately hitched on to the idea, "Yeah, we could go to Beast's Castle, get some of those guys to help us out." They all shook their heads in agreement, it was simple and complex, it was exactly what they needed-Donald was what they needed and they were going to do everything in their power to make sure that they got just that.

Mushu lead Oswald, Mickey and Lumiere through the Imperial Palace. Banner of all colors, shapes and sizes were hung along the massive walls of the numerous hallways that made of a maze. Walking into the throne room, even more banners could be seen, along with ten thousand candles and an entire battalion of Chinese Samurai warriors lined the red carpet which led to the throne at the head of the room.

Approaching the throne room, Mushu bowed low, causing the others to do the same, Mulan was sitting on the throne in her casual dress, which wasn't casual in the slightest. It was multicolored with red, green and blue being the dominant in the torso, yellow and orange covered the right and left shelve respectively, finally the back of the dress was all white. The worst part of the dress? Mulan made it herself.

"Oh Grand Superior Majesty!" Mushu yelled as he lifted his head slightly, "I have with me guests of His Most High, The Grand Master and Maker of Disney, Sir Walt of California" Mickey, Oswald and Lumiere laughed at this spectacle that Mushu was making of himself, to which Mushu turned back at them and grumbled, "Shut up...if you want to leave here alive, follow my lead!" The three nodded in unison and lifted their heads slowly.

Mulan stared at the four of them, "Mushu, I'm impressed. Bringing him" she pointed to Mickey, "here is a huge honor" Mushu smiled, "I try my best your Grace" Mulan nodded and turned towards the Samurai, "Leave us" Without so much as a word or question, the battalion left the room leaving Mulan alone with Mushu and the guests.

Standing up from her throne, Mulan is short in comparison to most of the Disney Princesses, a design flaw at best. To compensate for this, Mulan resolved, in her head at least, to have complete control of Epcot, which she sort of did, but only because Mickey allowed it to happen. The Disney Princesses may have wealth, but when it comes to power, nothing gets by without Mickey's okay.

"So what are you guys doing here?" she asked to no one in particular, "I'm just giving them the grand tour" Mushu answered, turning towards Oswald, Mickey and Lumiere, "This is Oswald The Lucky Ass Rabbit, His Most High and Powerful Mickey Mouse, and Lumiere The Errand Boy" Lumiere frowned, "Monsieur, I am not an errand boy. I am a servant" Mushu laughed, "The servant who burned down the drapes of Cinderella's Castle, who ironically happens to be a candlestick? You're an errand boy"

"That's enough Mushu" Mulan said glaringly, causing Mushu to shut up, "They are our guests, and as such they should be treated with the upmost respect" Mushu nodded, "Right. So what are we thinking, dinner? Show, maybe?" Mushu laughed nervously, usually when Mulan had guests and told him to treat them with upmost respect, it meant locking them in a room and never allowing them to see the light of day again. But that's because Mulan is a crazy, controlling bitch.

Mulan laughed, "You know what to do. See to it that it gets done" Mushu bowed, "Yes...your Grace" Mulan then left the room, Mushu then turned towards the others, "Okay, we have to get out of here" Mickey and Oswald had a confused look on their face, "Why?" they said in unison with the exact same pitch and tone of voice, "Mulan is a crazy psychopathic bitch!" Mushu replied, "She's going to kill you guys unless we get out of here" Lumiere sighed, "What is it with the women around here? Are they all insane lunatics?" Mushu rolled his eyes, "Yes Errand Boy, they're all crazy bitches, now let's go!" So it was that Mushu, Oswald, Mickey and Lumiere ran out of the palace and headed towards the only place that Mulan hadn't touched yet-Mexico.

Donald had to walk through Epcot to get to Duck Mansion, but to get to Duck Mansion he had to pass through Mexico, an area that he hated for obvious reasons. Looking at the shops, Donald allowed himself to be immersed with the human crowd. He wanted to be alone, and even though the others could easily see him, it made Donald feel good that he could see the human guests, if anything it gave him a false sense of security.

Unfortunately for Donald, every time he enters Mexico he automatically dons a sombrero and a blue poncho, his Caballeros uniform. But being a Caballero was the last thing that Donald wanted to be, all he wanted was to be with his nephews and just be Donald Duck.

There's another thing that I forgot to mention about Disney World physics, the characters are virtually invisible to humans. The only ones who are the exception to this are characters who have historical significance or are members of the Walt Disney Association. These characters are obviously, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Minnie, and Pluto. Oswald also falls into this category because he is the founder of all Disney cartoons in this sense.

Donald allowed himself to be seen by the human populace, as soon as this happened, he was surrounded by human children, all of them wanting to take a picture with their favorite Caballero. Donald stood there, smiled and let the parents take their pictures. "Thanks Donald" a woman said, kissing his cheek as she took her kid away, "You're welcome" he answered, quacking a little as he spoke. This was the extent of the cartoon-human relationship, smile, wave, take a picture, wave goodbye and leave.

Donald was different from the others in one particular way when it came to guests, he interacted with them. He allowed the children to tell him anything they wanted, and he in turn told them one thing that they always wanted to know. Donald was a humanist, he craved the interaction that so many cartoons simply ignored. Donald saw Disney World not only as a home for cartoons but a place where humans, adult and children alike, could find a part of themselves and make anything possible. Most cartoons saw Disney World simply as a place to live and work, Donald, as I said before, saw it differently.

Keeping with up with guests was something that Donald was incredibly good at, Donald remembered every child that ever came up to him, he remembered every story, every dream and every wish that he ever heard. Because to Donald these things were important, more so in that because most of the children who came to him, did so because the other cartoons denied them.

Donald remembered one particular child, a little girl named Tami, who was diagnosed with an unnamed terminal illness. Her one wish that day was to spend it entirely with Donald Duck, so that's exactly what he did.

Donald took Tami to see all of Disney World, but Magic Kingdom was by far the highlight of that day. Placing Tami on his shoulders, Donald and Tami watched the firework display that Donald had personally orchestrated for the girl. Doing such things was against the rules in Disney World, for it would be considered favoritism, but Donald made an exception in this case. Panchito, who was the firework technician at the time, was more than happy to give it to him.

When it was time for Tami to leave, Donald did something that no other cartoon since ever did, he gave her his sailor hat. Giving up your symbol to a human for a cartoon is the ultimate gesture of friendship, but afterward the cartoon was considered only half of what he or she was, because that symbol was part of their identity. In most cases when this happened, the cartoon in question would begin to fade away from existence, which is why it was dangerous for cartoons, especially those were historically significant to bond with humans and is the very reason why the relationship between humans and cartoons is so distant.

Donald did not face the threat of fading. For his historical significance protected him just enough to save him from that, but what he did next, certainly got Donald close...

Tami died shortly after she left Disney World. Of his own free will, spending his own money, and not bothering to take off work, Donald went to her funeral. Tami's parents were not surprised when he showed up, for they expected that he had come to retrieve his hat. Donald placed a small bouquet of flowers on Tami's coffin and pulled out a signed picture with a message:

_You gave me the best day of my life. That's not Disney Park script either. They tell us to say those things to the guests to make them feel good. They make us distance ourselves from humans to not show favoritism. In my mind, that is the worst thing you could do._

_ I remember every person, every human that I ever met. I can say now without a doubt that you, Tami, matter. You're not just some guest to me, you're a friend, and Donald Duck remembers his friends._

_Love Always,_

_Donald Duck_

When Tami's parents handed Donald his hat, instead of taking it with him like everyone expected him to, Donald placed it in the coffin and kissed Tami's cheek. He straightened out her hair and placed the picture and the message in her folded hands before closing the coffin lid.

He sat there throughout the whole ceremony completely silent. When it was over, Donald left and returned to Disney World. As soon as he stepped foot on park property, Donald collapsed in front of the main gate and cried.

As the memory of the girl replayed in his head, Donald walked towards Beast's Castle, reserved in himself he blocked out the world. Donald then remembered one important detail about the day he met Tami, he was in Epcot, dressed in the same poncho and sombrero on a day just like today.

A slight tug on his poncho made Donald turn around. Looking down, Donald saw that the tugging came from a little boy in a wheelchair. Donald smiled, "What's your wish?" he asked, the boy looked Donald straight in the eyes and spoke, "I want to walk" Donald knew that he could never make the boy walk, but he knew what he could do. Taking the boy's hand and turning towards the parents, Donald spoke, "What's his name?" "Johnny" the mother answered, "Johnny Randolph" Donald nodded, pulled out a small notebook and wrote down Johnny's name, "What's that for?" the father asked, his face both curious and suspicious at the same time. "I remember everyone who comes to me" Donald replied, "It doesn't matter if they can talk, walk or if nothing is wrong with them at all. But then even those people, what most would consider infirm, I consider normal. Because God makes no mistakes"

The father and mother nodded in understanding, or at least partial understanding. The mother moved for the wheelchair to try and push Johnny, but Donald stopped him, "I got this" he said. Turning to Johnny, Donald extended his hand which Johnny took, "You ready?" Donald asked, Johnny smiled and shook his head, "Alright. But you have to trust me okay?" Johnny nodded again and Donald began to the do the second thing that no cartoon ever attempted again.

Donald pulled Johnny up on his feet, they were wobbly but he managed to stand, "Now" Donald began, "do you believe in magic?" Johnny thought about his answer, reminding Donald of Dewy, "Yes" he answered proudly, to which Donald smiled, "Good" he said, "because you're goanna walk now"

Picking Johnny up and leading him to the lake in the middle of Epcot, Donald had Johnny close his eyes. While Johnny's eyes were closed, Donald laid on his back and motioned for the father to place him on his stomach. Once that was done, Donald submerged in the water, the father took the cue and told Johnny to open his eyes. Then Donald began to swim backwards, to Johnny it looked as if he was walking and to the onlooker, that's exactly what was happening.

Donald went around the lake several times, all the while Johnny had a smile on his face as he put on foot in front of the other, never noticing that he was stepping on Donald. When it was over, Johnny's father went to get his son, but before he could do anything, Johnny stopped him, "Let me do it. I can do it Dad" At this, Johnny's father sighed, "Son, it's not-" before he could finish, Donald raised his finger towards him stopping him dead in his tracks.

Johnny managed to step off Donald easily enough, as soon as he was clear, Donald emerged from the lake and silently guided Johnny back to his chair with simple gestures and hand movements, what he had really done was tie fishing line around Johnny's ankles while he had been walking around the lake. As soon as Johnny sat down, Donald immediately put his hands in his pockets, undoing the string that was wrapped around Johnny and pulled his hands out again, pulling the string closer to his body and finally Donald put his hands back in his pocket, dropping the string inside of them and to cover it up, pulled out a small coin.

Handing the coin to Johnny, Donald spoke, "Whenever you feel down or alone. Look at this coin. It's my lucky coin, it was never really any use to me, but that's because I didn't need it. Look at this coin and not only will you have luck, but you will walk" Johnny smiled and hugged Donald as tightly as he could with strangling him, but even if he did, Donald wouldn't care, "Thank you Mister Donald" he said softly, "I always remember" Donald whispered in his ears, "Always"


	6. A Loving Gesture

Chapter Six

A Loving Gesture

Huey, Dewy and Louie headed towards Beast's Castle as fast as their webbed feet would take them. "Come on boys!" Louie said as he ran, taking on the natural role of leader, "We have to get there before Uncle Donald!" Louie was running beside him, "Isn't the whole point of us going to Beast's Castle is that so Donald can go with us?" Huey rolled his eyes, "Yes, but if we do that, we won't be able to surprise him! Think Louie, think!"

Reaching Beast's Castle in record time, the brothers were awe stuck. It brought back memories of all the times that Scrooge would take them on wild adventures around the globe, with Launchpad always there to save the day in the end. Louie thought about how they hadn't seen Launchpad since he joined the Air Force, and how the likelihood of him coming back was almost a zero percent chance.

Clocksworth, meanwhile, was making sure that everything was in tip top shape, as he so put it. Obsessed with cleanliness, Clocksworth with ultimate butler who had the misfortune of being a pompous know it all, who everyone hates. "That's it everyone" he said as he walked around the foyer, "We must have everything nice and clean for the grand opening tonight. No exceptions today!" Mrs. Potts came up to him, half expatriated, "Clocksworth dear" she said, slowly regaining her breath, "we've been running rampant for the past six hours now. It's time to rest" Clocksworth was flabbergasted, "Rest? How can you think of resting at a time like this?" Chip spoke up, "Lumiere would let us all take a break" Clocksworth cringed at the mention of Lumiere's name, hating it more and more each time it was said. "Well" he replied, "Lumiere isn't here is he?" Clocksworth's tone was exactly the opposite of what you would expect, nice and caring, it was cold and ruthless, just like his current attitude.

Chip was close to crying, "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" he said, "Because someone has to do it" Clocksworth answered. At that moment a knock came at the door, Clocksworth rushed to answer it, but Mrs. Potts got there first.

Mrs. Potts opened the door and in came Huey, Dewy and Louie, "Welcome to the Castle" she said warmly, "I'm Mrs. Potts" The boys smiled, bowed and spoke all in unison, "Pleased to meet you" Then they each gave their names in perfect harmony, "I'm Huey...Dewy...Louie" Mrs. Potts laughed, "Such polite boys you are" Clocksworth, noticing them walked over, "What are _they_ doing _here_" he glared at them, causing the boys to go inside themselves, "We're here to give Uncle Donald the best day of his life" Huey answered, being the spokesperson of the three.

Mrs. Potts immediately lit up, "Donald? Donald Duck" Huey nodded, "Yes ma'am, Donald's our uncle...he hasn't really been himself lately" Mrs. Potts had a face of concern, "Oh dear...what's been going on?" Huey shrugged, "I don't know. But Donald's friends might. Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles, they're part of The Three Caballeros" Clocksworth huffed, "Nothing more than silly, childish banter! Noise, if you catch my meaning" Mrs. Potts gave him the evil eye, causing him to stop talking, "If it's a party you need" Mrs. Potts, "Then a party you'll have"

Huey thought about the effects of a party, short lived and very much in the moment. "I don't think that's going to cut it Mrs. Potts" he said, "Donald very sensitive about these kinds of things. A party would only upset him" Chip walked up, having sparked an interest in the newcomers, "What about dinner?" he asked, Mrs. Potts looked lovingly at her son, "I don't think that's going to work this time dear. We need to think of something really special to-"

A loud argument could be heard outside, drowning out the conversation, "It's not that hard. All we have to do is tell him that we're leaving!" This was a medium pitched voice, muffled by something, something in its mouth. A second voice was heard answering the first, this one high pitched and sounding as if he got ran over by a train, "But what about our motto!" it was also very whiny, "we stick together to the end. No questions asked"

Huey, Dewy and Louie recognized the voices immediately and rushed to the door to meet our Caballeros, Jose and Panchito. Jose was just about to call Panchito out again, when he saw them, "Ah there they are!" he cried as he embraced all three in a large bear hug, "How we doing eh?" Dewy laughed, between the two Caballeros standing before them, he like Jose best, "Great Uncle Jose!" Panchito and Jose had been around long enough that Huey, Dewy and Louie considered them Uncles, and in a big way they were, for they loved the kids just as much Donald did. Which is why Donald legally made them members of the family, both of them officially earning the title of Uncle to Huey, Dewy and Louie.

Once everyone was inside, the brothers, Panchito, Jose, Mrs. Potts and Chip began formulating a plan to get Donald out of this rut that he was in. Ultimately, they came up with nothing. "Only one thing can get Donald back" Jose began, "the permanent disillusion of The Three Caballeros" Panchito stood up, "Let's not be hasty. We don't even know if we're the cause of it Jose" Jose rolled his eyes, Panchito was stalling and Jose knew it, "You're being selfish my friend" Jose replied, "We're the cause of everything that goes wrong in Donald's life. It's time to give it up."

Huey, Dewy, and Louie nodded in agreement and spoke once again in unison, "Jose's right. Donald talks about how much The Caballeros hold him back, from us, from Daisy, from his other friends, his neighbors, coworkers,-" Panchito and Jose were appalled at how long the list was, for it never seemed to end. The worst part was hearing that Donald blamed them for his constant depression, frequent failures in his love life and even causing thoughts of suicide. It was clear what must be done and as much as Panchito wanted to deny it, he was not about to let his friend be killed over him. So, Jose and Panchito nullified The Three Caballeros contract, permanently disbanding and preventing the band from ever performing again.

Oswald, Mickey, Lumiere and Mushu entered Mexico and tried to cause as little attention as possible. Luckily, they couldn't be followed, because Mickey had set up Epcot to where the residents of each area, couldn't leave in large numbers. So they were relatively safe for now.

Breathing easier, Mushu looked around and saw Donald, slowly making his way to Beast's Castle, the others saw this to and began to walk over. Mickey noticed that Donald seemed particularly happy as he walked, which was a good sign, considering that he had been depressed for the better part of two years.

"Hey Donald" Mickey shouted, "Wait up!" Donald turned around and immediately his face lit up, for he had missed Mickey and was relieved to see that Oswald was alive, "Mickey" he said happily as he embraced his friend, "What are you doing here?" Mickey laughed, "Running from crazy people, you?" Donald lifted his head, "Making dreams come true one kid at a time" Oswald looked around, "How do you do that?"

Mickey, Donald and Lumiere stared at Oswald in disbelief, before all of them remembered that he was new to Disney World. Donald, answered his question, "It's our job" he said, "we have to be there for them, no matter what." Oswald nodded, somewhat getting the idea but still confused, "What about us? Our dreams?" Donald looked down, "Not everyone gets happy endings" he whispered, "especially me"

Donald then walked away, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone, all he wanted was to hold his nephews in his arms again. Wanting and needing are two completely different things, only in special cases were they ever the same, for Donald, his wants and needs were on the same list. He wanted his nephews, he needed their company, he wanted Daisy, he needed her love, he wanted respect, he needed friends. Donald was beginning to think that his life was over. He was beginning to think that he would never be able to ask Daisy to marry him, because she would be gone, out of his life and probably hook up with Gladstone, his cousin. Donald thought about everything that he ever did and that if he could stay back any day, he would start with the day he was born.

But then he thought about Johnny, he thought about Tami, he thought about all the other kids whose dreams he had made a reality. As Donald thought about this, he realized that his dreams didn't matter. His wants and needs didn't matter, because that's not what he was here for. He was here to make others happy, and that realization made all the difference.

Eventually, Donald reached Beast's Castle with the other following close behind. Turning around he spoke, "Why are you guys following me?" Lumiere laughed, "We're not following you. Just going to the same place" Donald huffed and walked up the steps.

Huey, Dewy and Louie had been working hard for three hours straight, ultimately they went with the classic dinner party. Everyone who was important in Donald's life was invited to come, Scrooge McDuck, Daisy, Gladstone, Horace, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto and even Launchpad, who had gotten dishonorably discharged after his numerous failed attempts at landing aircrafts was made known.

Sitting around the table, it was decided that Jose and Panchito would be the first to speak, for The Three Caballeros disillusion would automatically make Donald feel better. Next in line would be the nephews, followed by Scrooge, Launchpad, Minnie and Pluto, Horace, Gladstone, Goofy and finally Daisy.

Donald opened the door and was greeted by Clocksworth, "Please follow me" he said, "We've been expected you Mr. Duck" Donald looked at Clocksworth and then at Lumiere, "You've been expecting me?" he asked, Lumiere shook his head, "I have no idea what he is talking about. I'm just as confused as you are" Nevertheless, the group followed Clocksworth into the dining room.

Mickey and Oswald looked around and saw Goofy and Minnie sitting at the table, "What are you guys doing here?" they said in unison, "We're here for Donald" Minnie replied, Pluto wagged his tail happily but said nothing else.

When everyone was seated, Scrooge banged a spoon on a glass and stood up, "Everyone, please settle down" he said, "tonight we are here to honor our dearest friend, family member and co worker, Donald." Turning towards Jose and Panchito, he spoke again, "You ready boys?" Jose stood up, letting Panchito sit down, "Aye Senor McDuck" he replied and the dinner party had begun.

Jose pulled out The Three Caballeros contract and began to read:

"This contract states that Panchito Pistoles, Donald Duck and Jose Carioca are to forever be known as The Three Caballeros. They are bound by the tradition of international brotherhood between their respective countries and must uphold to be together forever more."

Jose then signed the bottom line, "This contract is now officially nullified" Panchito slumped in his seat, sadness of losing the Caballeros over taking his happiness for Donald.

Donald was in tears at this news, he could now live his life without fear of having to watch over Jose and Panchito, he was free. "My friend" Jose continued, raising his wine glass, "To your health and good fortune. May we part on better terms than before" Panchito then stood up and turned towards Donald, "Donald...I'm sorry. I really screwed up. I forced you and Jose into this thing, thinking that it was something that we could do together. But I was really the only one into it." He drank from his glass and continued, "I'm sorry for almost killing you. I'm sorry for everything that I ever did in my life to cause you pain and emotional misery." Donald cut him off, "It's okay Panchito. I forgive you"

Panchito nodded and sat down in his seat, not saying anything else. Donald looked around and spoke, "Before you make your speeches, I want to say something." He turned towards Huey, Dewy and Louie, "You guys will never know how much you mean to me" Huey smiled, "Donald, you're not our Uncle...you've always been Dad" Those words hit a heart string to Donald, several actually, he almost couldn't speak anymore, but speak he did. Donald turned towards Mickey, Goofy and Launchpad, "You guys have stuck by me through the worst of things. Only an idiot, a crazy person or a real friend would stick up with me for as long you guys have." Mickey, Goofy and Launchpad laughed, each remembering their own personal adventures with Donald, who continued addressing them, "I don't think you're crazy or idiots. In fact, you guys are the smartest, most sane people I've ever met."

Donald finally made his way to Daisy. There was so much he wanted to say but couldn't really find the words, but even so Donald spoke, "Daisy. I can't tell you how many times I thought you would leave me. I can't tell you how many times I thought that we would never be anything else then what we are." Daisy raised her eyebrows at this last part, but allowed Donald to continue, "Daisy...I can't tell you how many nights I spent wondering if tomorrow I would still be here. How many nights I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about you, about the children, how I'm letting them down by feeling this way." Daisy was confused, as was everyone else, but still Donald continued, for he had complete control of the room, "But I will tell you this. I can't live without you" Donald pulled out a small box, "I don't care if you say yes or no, but please answer this question. Will you marry me?"

Daisy was obviously taken aback and surprised by Donald's extremely upfront approach, it took her several seconds for everything to register. But she couldn't leave him without an answer, that would be cruel, "Donald" she replied, "I'm sorry. But I can't marry you, I'm with Gladstone" Donald turned towards Gladstone and said nothing, only nodded his head and stood up on the table, "I understand" he said, turning towards Gladstone a second time Donald shook his head, "I'm sorry Donald" Gladstone said with sincerity, "I really am. I know how much you love her" Donald nodded again and walked back over to his seat, the whole point of the evening was now ruined.

All night long, Donald couldn't stop staring at her, Daisy had been the only thing that made Donald not go into a fit of rage every five minutes, the only reason he wasn't in one now was because he was too depressed to care. All that mattered now was the boys, Donald would have to maintain a healthy relationship, or risk losing everything that ever held importance in his life.

Huey, Dewy and Louie walked over to their Uncle and embraced him, "Don't worry Uncle Donald" Louie said, always the cheerful one, "Daisy still loves you. Gladstone's nothing but a phase" Huey nodded, "What I hear the one place that Gladstone is unlucky is in bed. Uncle Donald easily has him beat ten to one!" Donald didn't care that they knew about his private life. "Thanks boys" he said, "I don't think I could last much longer without you guys!"

Gladstone, upon hearing this had more bad news to give. "Uh, Donald" he said, "That's the thing. The boys are going to live with me" Huey, Dewy and Louie were shocked, this wasn't supposed to happen, "What are you talking about?" Huey asked, "Why can't we stay with Donald?" Gladstone sighed, "You're technically living with Scrooge remember? He signed the papers over to me" Scrooge stood up, "I did no such thing! I love those boys as if they were my own" Gladstone nodded, "Yes. But you also sold them out. Unintentionally of course, but when you signed half of your fortune to me, that included custody of Huey, Dewy and Louie" Scrooge and Donald each had the same face of rage, "You're a monster" they screamed, "No, I'm a businessman" Gladstone replied calmly, "Now pack your things boys. You're coming with me"

The boys were motionless, "We want to stay with Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge" Huey said, "We don't want to go with you, you don't care about us at all." Gladstone sighed, "I'm sorry boys, but it's already done" Gladstone and Daisy walked towards them and picked them up, they screaming to be put down the whole way. Donald and Scrooge said nothing, for what more could they do? They each lost the one thing they could ever care about, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it.

That was the day that everything changed for Donald. It was then that he resolved that he would get his life straightened out, he would win Daisy over and above all, he would get the boys back. He had to, for they were all he had left.


	7. Hakuna Matata

Chapter Seven

Hakuna Matata

It's no secret that Animal Kingdom is by far the most uninteresting place in all of Disney World. But there was one instance where the most boring place in the Most Magical Place on Earth, got very interesting, very quickly...

It started innocently enough, Oswald, Jose and Panchito were walking along the pathway to The Tree of Life, the humans were basking in the hot sun due to lack of shade and everyone was undoubtedly bored within the first twenty minutes of entering the park.

Panchito and Jose were familiar with the area, mostly because they lived there half the time anyway. Oswald was dragged from exhibit to exhibit, getting more and more bored as time passed on. Then it came time for the safari.

Getting in the tour bus, Jose and Oswald taking the window and aisle seat respectively with Panchito in the middle, Oswald looked around with a sudden interest. "What happens now?" Oswald asked, "Now?" Jose answered, "We sit and wait" Oswald huffed, "Well that's boring. When are we going to see any animals?" Panchito laughed, "You want animals? Go to Africa, this is Disney World!" Oswald laughed and pulled out a zipper from his pocket, unzipping it revealed the African Savannah, "I like how this guy thinks!" Panchito said, stepping through the zipper. "You really know how to spice things up eh amigo?" Jose replied, "It's one of my most redeeming qualities" Oswald answered, following Jose through the zipper and closing it behind him.

Looking around the Savannah, Oswald, Jose and Panchito were directly in front of Pride Rock. The wind was blowing in their faces and they all suddenly felt like running blindly for no apparent reason, which is exactly what they did. The only thing that stopped them was the sound a deafening roar and the even more ear splitting scream of a warthog.

The warthog was running at an insanely fast pace, screaming the entire way as he was being chased by a male lion. All Oswald, Jose and Panchito could do was watch as this unfolded, at least that's all they were willing to do, "Should we help him?" Jose asked, looking at both of his companions to answer, but none of them did, "Right" he said, "don't get involved, see a guy die, have a few laughs over it as we watch him get eaten. Sounds easy enough"

The warthog was sweating, "Come on Simba!" he said, "We're friends right." he laughed nervously, "I didn't mean to-" Simba cut him off, "You crossed the line this time Pumbaa. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" Pumbaa sighed, "You're kidding right? This is some kind of sick joke?" Simba moved closer, Pumbaa could hear his stomach growling with each advancing step, Simba clearly wasn't in his right state of mind.

Just when he thought it was over, that he surely must've been dead, Pumbaa looked up and saw that Simba was nowhere to be found. Sighing a sigh of relief, Pumbaa turned around to walk away, only to be staring once again, at the eyes of the hungry and furious lion, "You destroyed our food!" he said, "By tradition of the Pride, I now condemn you to die" Pumbaa was now trembling, "Please Simba, I'll do anything, anything!" Simba ignored Pumba's pleas, "I've given you enough second chances. In fact, I've given you seventy three of them, I've been counting. You're just not worth my time anymore"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large steak appeared from the sky, eyeing the steak as if it were his last meal, Simba tried to grab it, but before he could, the steak moved. Each time he would pounce, the steak would move that much farther away from him, eventually, Simba was out of sight, engrossed in the chase of the cooked meat.

Pumbaa looked around and saw Panchito, Jose and Oswald standing in the distance. Jose was waving his umbrella back and forth, controlling the steak that was now five miles away across the Savannah, "The beauty of magic eh?" Jose said to no one in particular as Pumbaa approached them. "What are you guys doing here?" Pumbaa asked, "Shouldn't you be in-" Panchito cut him off, "Listen pig" he said, "we're here because Animal Kingdom is a shit hole" "You're telling me" Pumbaa replied under his breath.

Jose pulled out a cigar and lit it, "One of these days, I'm going to quit" he said, "but not today" Panchito heard a small noise in the distance, "What was that?" he asked, Pumba and the others shrugged for they heard nothing, then the noise happened again, louder this time. Pumbaa rolled his eyes, "Alright" he said, "show's over. Come on out Timon"

A meerkat appeared from the tall grass with a small bug in his mouth. "Ah come on!" he said, "A guy can't have a fun anymore without some loudmouth ruining it all?" Pumbaa laughed, "Face it Timon, you're not the sneaky type" Timon walked over and looked at the newcomers, "What the hell are these things?" he asked, "Wait don't tell me! You're from Disney aren't you?" The three nodded very slowly, their eyes were bulging at the sight of the bug in Timon's mouth. It was disgusting. Timon however, didn't get the hint, "What are you staring at?" he said, looking over himself, "I'm not injured, can't be my personality-everyone loves me...is it something in my teeth?" Jose nodded, "Aye Senor Meerkat. A bug is stuck in your teeth"

Timon immediately continued eating the bug, further scaring the guests, "So you're Mexican?" Timon said turning towards Jose, "No. Brazilian" Jose took a long drag from his cigar and puffed out a huge smoke cloud, Timon shrugged his shoulders, "Mexican, Brazilian. It's all Spanish" Panchito and Jose laughed, "No it's not" Panchito cried, "Mexicans speak Spanish" Jose was now on the ground, "Brazilians speak Portuguese!" Why this was funny enough to cause both Panchito and Jose to end up on the ground, rolling around in the dirt, Oswald couldn't figure out. It was funny sure, but it wasn't that funny.

Oswald turned towards Timon, "I'm Oswald" he politely, extending his hand, which Timon took, "Timon" Pumbaa snorted loudly, feeling left out and spoke up, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance" Oswald smiled at this, "I don't believe in acquaintances. Friends are friends, there's no in between"

Jose and Panchito continued laughing, so much it made their side hurt, they both had massive headaches and they began to throw up for no reason. This is experiencing the beginning of what in the Disney universe is known as Laughing Yourself To Death. It can be extremely dangerous and is always painful, but even so they couldn't stop laughing. Jose was now screaming in between his laughter, "Make it stop!" he cried, holding his stomach inside, Panchito was worse off, he was now clucking, screaming and laughing, "We...can't...hold...on!" Even though Oswald knew that Jose and Panchito were in mortal danger, him, Timon and Pumba couldn't help but laugh at their situation.

Timon composed himself to do something about it. Taking two grub worms from the ground, he inserted one into each of the bird's mouths. Jose immediately threw up large chucks of exotic food, while Panchito only gagged, pulling out his pistols and firing random shots into the air. But now Oswald, Pumbaa and Timon couldn't stop laughing and they too were now considered Laughing Themselves To Death. It was a never ending chain.

Jose and Panchito stood up and looked at the three of them, half tempted to just leave them there. "Should we help them?" Panchito asked, Jose thought about it well into the second stage of the process, throwing up random chunks of food, "Yes" he answered.

Panchito picked up Oswald and Timon, while Jose took care of Pumbaa. Then they walked them over to the nearest waterhole and threw the laughing trio into the lake. When they emerged, Timon and Pumba were confused, but Oswald knew exactly what happened, "No joke is funny enough to risk death" They all agreed to have better composure next time.

Walking up to Pride Rock, our five friends accidently stumbled upon Rafiki the baboon. "What's going on here?" he said as he climbed down from the perch he was sitting on, "Hey monkey, how's it hanging?" Timon asked, Rafiki then took his stick and banged Timon on the head, "Don't call me that. You know better" Timon rubbed his head and nodded in agreement, turning towards Panchito, Jose and Oswald, Timon spoke again, "Rafiki, this is Panchito, Jose and Oswald. From Disney" Rafiki laughed, "So" he said looking the three in the eye, "You are from Disney?" They nodded in unison, "How's Mickey been? Wise as ever I hope?" Oswald nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty wise for a younger brother" Rafiki's eyes grew wide at this, "You're Mickey's brother?" Oswald nodded, "Well this changes everything!" The baboon yelled with excitement and began dancing around in random directions.

Once Rafiki calmed down, Jose was selected to be the spokesperson, "So" he began, "How does Senor Oswald change things?" Rafiki then laughed, "It's The Circle of Life" Jose, Panchito and Oswald gave Rafiki a look that said they had no idea what he was talking about, "It's the balance to all things" Rafiki continued, "Everything is recycled. We nurture the ground, the ground gives us food to eat. We nurture ourselves, we live. Make sense?" Jose, Panchito and Oswald breathed in, because for some reason they were holding their breath, "No" they yelled as they exhaled and their bodies relaxed.

Rafiki turned towards Timon and Pumbaa, "You guys explain it to them please?" Pumbaa nodded, "It's very simple..." Pumbaa then began to explain everything that Rafiki just said adding in his own philosophy of Hakuna Matata, living a care free and reckless life. Hakuna Matata is actually a very bad idea, and is only used by Timon and Pumbaa, it is a very lazy way of thinking and has almost no responsibility other than the responsibility to do nothing all your life.

Panchito nodded, liking the sound of Hakuna Matata, "How does one do Hakuna Matata?" he asked turning towards Timon. Timon laughed at his question, "How do you do Hakuna Matata? Did you really just ask me that?" Then he got serious, the laughing stopped, "Alright here's the deal. Take all your worries and forget about 'em." Oswald and Jose looked at Timon, "Isn't that irresponsible?" Oswald added, "and dangerous?" Jose nodded in agreement, "Responsibility gives meaning to life. Without it, the world would be complete chaos." Timon huffed, "Geez, sorry Mom and Dad. But I happen to like Hakuna Matata" Panchito pulled out his guns and fired them randomly in the air, "Me too Senor"

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other and then back at Panchito, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pumba whispered to Timon, "That's this guy is a complete loon?" Timon answered raising his eyebrows, "Oh good" Pumbaa replied, "We're on the same page. Let's ditch these guys. They're crazy!" Timon nodded in agreement. Rafiki leaned in on their conversation, "You know what I think?" he asked, "No one asked your opinion!" Timon cried, "Well" Rafiki said, hitting Timon on the head once more, "I think that you two" he pushed them towards Pride Rock, "Should go home, rest and forget all about Hakuna Matata. It's poisoning your minds"

Timon stopped, "Poisoning our minds?" he turned around to Rafiki, "You're the one who told us about in the first place!" Rafiki laughed, "Only as a way to let you see your purpose. As friends of the King" Timon huffed, he wanted more than to just be friends to Simba, he wanted a lot more. "Look Rafiki" he said, his voice getting more serious, "Hakuna Matata is more than just forgetting responsibility. It's about living! What's the point of life if all you do is go through the motions?" Rafiki was about to hit Timon again, but instead he turned towards Panchito and began beating the shit out of him with his stick.

Panchito was on the ground, bleeding a little bit, Jose turned towards Rafiki, "What was that for?" Rafiki laughed, "Hakuna Matata" was all he said and then climbed back up to the tree.


	8. Being Pluto

Chapter Eight

Being Pluto

Mickey walked over to Minnie's house as fast as he could. Today was a big day for him, for today was the day that after eighty four years he was going to break his relationship with Minnie. They were both expecting it, in fact, they looked forward to it. Minnie was just too caught up in the world and Mickey was too worldly.

Pluto was sitting on the floor at Minnie's feet, he started living with her after having a serious legal battle. Pluto had accidently broken his contract with Disney, by speaking, something that he was forbidden to do. Because Pluto was unable to represent himself in court, the fact that he was an animal he was extremely close to fading away out of existence. The only reason he didn't was because Donald and Mickey stepped in his defense. But Pluto didn't need Donald or Mickey to speak for him, he had a voice and it was high time he used it.

It didn't go well with the CEOs. The sentencing was harsh, condemning the dog never to see Mickey again and not to speak while in the presence of any of the historically significant characters. But he had to live somewhere, so he made the logical choice and started living with Minnie.

But drama aside, Pluto lived a pretty good life. Even if he couldn't speak, he found other ways to communicate. A knock at the door, was Pluto's signal to leave the room, for that part of the suit was binding and lasted until the end of time.

Minnie watched as Pluto left the room, she could tell that he wanted to stay, but then he wouldn't exist. She couldn't imagine what that must be like, to not see the one person that you care most about, and if you do see him, you fade away. "Hey Mickey" she said as she opened the door, "Hey" Mickey returned, not bothering to show any sign of affection, this was the end of their relationship after all.

Mickey looked around and sighed, "So this is it huh?" Minnie nodded, "I guess so...should I go get-?" Before Minnie could finish her sentence, Mickey pulled out a letter, "It's from Donald" he said, "He told me to give to it to you. Since you've worked with Gladstone." Minnie nodded, "Of course" she answered. Mickey was stalling the situation for as long as he could, never thinking that he would be ending his relationship with Minnie, the one girl he thought he could keep.

In the back room, Pluto sighed as he heard the conversation getting from awkward to just uncomfortable. Pluto had often thought about what he would do if he were in Mickey's situation, but he didn't time for those kind of things, at least not anymore.

Every day, when Pluto was sure he was alone, he climbed out of the window and made his down to Main Street by jumping onto the various awnings. He enjoyed being in the crowd of humans, preferring the company of children and adults to toons most days. That's not to say that Pluto wasn't sociable, he was, he just like to be alone with the humans every once in a while.

Pluto headed towards the only restaurant in Disney World that catered to dogs, _Le Cafe de Animal_, and sat down at the nearest table. The waitress was a small dachshund named Sylvia, Pluto's ex girlfriend. Pluto had tried to have a decent relationship with her, but there were-romantic complications, between the two. The sad part was that Pluto was actually in love with her. But beauty aside, Sylvia was a terrible individual. She was rude, over confident and shallow when it came to relationships. When she was with Pluto, something that only lasted for the better part of the week, she was also with three other guys. Pluto obviously found out about this and immediately ended the relationship.

"What'll it be?" she asked as she pulled out a small notebook, "Did you try my heart on a plate?" Pluto replied, "I hear that's rich with all sorts of things" Sylvia caught his word play and played along with it, "Of course I did" she answered, "It was delicious" Pluto nodded, "I don't think you finished it yet" Sylvia raised her eyebrows, "Is that so? Well then, let me go ahead and finish it you dirty piece of trash!" Pluto let the insults fly, ignoring them as she continued ranting on and on about how he was nothing, a complete waste of time and not worthy to be considered even remotely related to Disney.

The last part hurt him a little bit, for Pluto was perhaps the most Disney a cartoon could get besides Mickey. "You done yet sweetheart?" he said sarcastically, "Cause I've got better things to do then to listen to you talk all day." Sylvia was offended, for she loved being the center of attention "What could be more interesting than me?" she yelled. Pluto laughed, "Someone who loves and treats me with the respect I deserve for one thing. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Sylvia laughed and stared at Pluto, "Are you going to order something or not?" she asked. Pluto sighed, "Just get me the Royale." he replied. Sylvia took his order and walked away, Pluto secretly admiring how her small hips swayed side to side as she walked.

Pluto left almost as soon as he came. He wasn't interested in her and she obvious could care less about him, so he left. Turning towards Cinderella's Castle, Pluto heard the sound of small, hurried feet, looking around, he saw Gus and Jaq running away in fear. He then saw what they were running away from, Lucifer, Cinderella's cat and Pluto's mortal enemy.

"Well, well" Pluto said as he walked forward, right in the path of Lucifer the cat, who stopped dead in his tracks. "What do we have here?" Lucifer huffed, "Out of my way" he groaned, "I don't have time for you, not today." Pluto laughed, "I'm sorry Lucy, did I made you lose a meal?" Lucifer scoffed, "It's Lucifer, and yes you did make me lose my meal. Now I'll have to go savage for food in the dumpsters again." Pluto turned around and noticed that Jaq and Gus were standing on a garbage can watching the situation unfold.

Lucifer looked at the mice and then back towards Pluto, "Please let me eat them" Pluto frowned, "I can't let you do that" Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "And why not? I'm a cat, I have to eat just like everyone else" Pluto nodded, "That may be true" he said, "But that doesn't mean you get to eat other residents" Lucifer had an idea, "What if I eat the tourist mice? They come here too you know" Pluto saw through this and retorted, "Can't have that either. It'd be breaking park policy for one thing, besides the moral indignity of it all."

Pluto winked back at Jaq and Gus who said nothing and silent cheered the dog on, Pluto watched as Lucifer walked away, decided that the mice weren't worth the trouble of getting beaten by a dog and resorted happily to the castle garbage bins.


	9. Duck Hunting

Chapter Nine

Duck Hunting

The Duck Mansion was everything that Pluto thought it would be. Large money statues were seen everywhere, a Christmas tree that was too big and Scrooge too lazy, to move even though it was out of season for the most of the year, could be seen in the middle of the room.

Scrooge McDuck and his nephew Donald were in Scrooge's office, talking about the situation with Gladstone. They had spent the better part of the past day and a half trying to figure out how to get Huey, Dewy and Louie back, and so far have gotten nowhere.

"I'm telling you boy it's hopeless!" Scrooge exclaimed as he sat down in his desk, "There's no legal way for us to take them back." Donald wasn't about to take no for an answer, "There must be a way. We have to keep trying!" Pluto walked in and both of the ducks stopped and stared at the dog. "What is he doing here?" Scrooge asked, walking over to him. Scrooge extended his hand, expecting that Pluto had a message to give him, which Pluto didn't. Scrooge was suddenly aggravated, "Get out of here!" Pluto nodded and looked at Donald, "It's so simple" he said as he left, "you want them back. So take them back."

Donald walked over and knelt beside Pluto, "Do you realize what you're doing? You could fade!" Pluto nodded in understanding, "I know that" he replied, "but the CEOs can go to hell for all I care. I have a voice, it's high time that I use it" Pluto then walked out of Scrooge's office and left the building.

Donald ran after the dog, "Wait!" he yelled as he ran up behind him, Pluto turned around, "Yes Donald?" he asked. Donald pulled out a letter, "Give this to Gladstone" Donald said, "it's negotiations. If he accepts all well and good. If he refuses, we go to war"

Pluto nodded once again and sighed, _"Serves me right for being a humanist." _he thought, _"Always get caught up in wars."_ Pluto then ran off the Gladstone's Mansion, not bothering to stop and smell the roses or even the children, they would just have to wait for another day.

Meanwhile in Gladstone's Mansion...

Huey, Dewy and Louie sat in their room, they didn't bother trying to escape for Gladstone would just track them down again. They began pacing around the room, each of them hoping that the other two would find a way to get out of this mess.

A knock at the door. Huey opened it cautiously, relieved to find that it was only Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad embraced all three of the boys lovingly, "I'm sorry boys" he said, "I really am." Dewy shook this off, "Don't worry Launchpad...we'll be okay." Launchpad shook his head, "No you won't" he answered, "you boys need Donald. You boys need Scrooge. Gladstone's going to do something horrible I just know it." Louie shook this off, "Nothing's going to happen Launchpad" he said, "Not as long as Uncle Donald has anything to say about it."

Launchpad smiled at the mentioning of Donald's name. "I have no doubt boys" he said, "no doubt in my mind that Donald will think of something." Launchpad stopped, for he heard a loud banging coming from downstairs.

Daisy run out of the bedroom, her face streaming with tears and her dress torn. Gladstone came out of the room half dressed, "Come on Daisy!" he cried desperately, "why not?" Daisy shook her head and spat on Gladstone's face, "To think I thought you were a man!" she screamed and kicked Gladstone right in the stomach sending him to the ground, wincing in pain. "But" Gladstone began, breathing heavily, "don't you love me?" Daisy kicked him in the face, "Does that answer your question?" she replied and leaned directly in the goose's face, "The only reason I choose you over Donald was to give him a second chance. To make him fight for what he believes in, instead of sitting down and accepting the fate that you've written for us!"

Gladstone stood up and slowly put his shirt on. "Listen Daisy" he began, "I would never hurt you or the boys. You know that." Daisy huffed, "Really? What about Disney World? You always said that you could do it better." Gladstone rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with letting the humans in? We can live peacefully in one Disney World. Why divide two halves of the same whole?"

At that moment Pluto came in, panting heavily. He smiled at Daisy, who took the note from his mouth and gave it to Gladstone. "What's this?" Gladstone asked, turning towards Pluto. "Negotiations asshole" Pluto answered, "from Donald. If you don't agree to the terms, it's war." Gladstone stared at the dog and laughed, "You're serious aren't you? Donald going up against me. Him and what army?" Pluto smirked, Gladstone was such an idiot, "Let's see" Pluto began, "Donald is one of the most respected Disney cartoon characters in all of history. Is that a good enough answer for you, you pretentious, pompous prick?"

Gladstone admired Pluto's skill with words, but it did little to faze him. With a wave of his hand he attempted to shoo Pluto away, but Pluto was motionless. The dog turned to Daisy. "Where are the boys?" he asked, Daisy smiled, she knew that if anyone could be there for them now it was him, "Upstairs, second door on the left." Pluto nodded and leaned in, "Don't worry" he whispered, "I'll get them out of here." Daisy nodded and said nothing. Pluto then turned and went up the stairs.

Huey, Dewy, Louie and Launchpad sat on the bed, for a while none of them said anything, just enjoying each other's company. A knock at the door, all of them moved to get it, but Launchpad stopped the boys, "Let me answer it lads" he said, "it might be Gladstone." Opening the door, he looked down and saw no one, just as he was about to close the door, a yellow paw kept the door open, "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend of the family?" Pluto said as he stepped through the door.

Launchpad laughed, it had been a long time since he had seen Pluto, "Come in you old dog!" he said, as he gestured inside. Huey, Dewy and Louie had smiles on their faces that stretched to their ears, "Pluto!" they exclaimed in unison, jumping off the bed and hugging the dog. "We missed you" Huey said as they let go of the embrace. "What are you talking about Huey? You saw me three days ago" Pluto answered jokingly.

As soon as they heard Pluto's voice Huey, Dewy and Louie hung their heads for they knew the consequences that it brought for him, but Pluto laughed reassuringly, "Don't worry guys" he said as he pulled them in for a group hug, "I'm going beat this." Dewy then began to cry, for he was the closest to the dog out of the three of them, "No you won't" he cried, "you're goanna lose. Fade away." Launchpad turned to Pluto, "You should probably go" he whispered, "I'm not leaving them like this" Pluto answered.

Pulling out a tissue Pluto handed it to Dewy, who proceeded to wipe his eyes. "Listen Dewy" Pluto began but also addressed Huey and Louie, "none of that matters." Launchpad shook his head, confusion outweighed his silence, "Of course it matters!" he cried, "it's your life we're talking about here!" Pluto turned towards Launchpad, "Let me finish" he stated firmly. Pluto sighed deeply and continued, "It doesn't matter if I fade today, tomorrow or right now. I would go out with no regrets, because I've done my part. I've helped make children's dreams come true, maybe not directly, but just knowing that I was a part of that is enough."

Pluto turned back towards Launchpad, "That's what we're here for you know. To make them happy." Launchpad laughed at this, "What about our happiness?" Pluto sighed, "That's the thing isn't it? We don't get happy endings, and those that do, they rarely last. Why is that?" Pluto asked this part rhetorically but Launchpad didn't catch this, "I have no idea" he answered. Pluto rolled his eyes, "We are more human than we think." Without another word, Pluto left the room, went down the stairs and entered Gladstone's study.

Gladstone was sitting at his desk, looking over the negotiations, Daisy was sitting in the chair across from him. As soon as Pluto came in, Gladstone picked up a vase and threw it at, only missing Pluto's head by mere inches, "You expect me to agree to this?" the goose asked, his voice getting louder with each passing word. "No" Pluto answered, "but now you know." Gladstone stared at the dog confusingly, "What do I know?" he asked, Pluto rolled his eyes, he was apparently surrounded by idiots, "That we mean business." Gladstone noticed that Pluto put heavy emphasis on the "we" which meant two things: Pluto was now allied with Donald and Scrooge willingly and war had officially been declared between the two houses.

Gladstone stood up from his desk and pointed towards the door, "Leave now" he yelled menacingly, "before I do something I'm going to regret." Pluto smiled as he walked towards the door, "Don't worry Gladstone." he said as he opened it, "We already worked that in." Pluto then left the mansion and headed down back to Main Street.


	10. Banzai, Shenzi and Ed

Chapter Ten

Banzai, Shenzi and Ed

That night in Duck Mansion, Donald gathered as many toons as he could in Scrooge's Grand Hall. It was time to get a real tangible plan together. Among those present were Peter Pan, accompanied by The Lost Boys, Mushu and Cricket, Jaq, Gus, The Rescuer Mice, Oliver and Company and finally, Beast, with Lumiere, Clocksworth and Mrs. Potts.

Donald paced back and forth nervously, staring at his watch and looking back between Pluto, Launchpad and Scrooge, hoping that one of them would say something. They remained silent. "Where are they?" Donald asked, referring to Oswald, Panchito and Jose, who hadn't been seen since Donald's party a day and a half ago. "Maybe they're just running late for something?" Scrooge replied, knowing that this sentence made no sense in the current situation but it gave him comfort to know that was what happening.

At that moment, Oswald, Jose, Panchito, Timon and Pumbaa appeared through the ceiling via Oswald's magical zipper. They were closely followed by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. At least that's what they thought.

In reality, Shenzi and Banzai were chasing Ed who was Timon who chased Pumbaa who was running towards Jose, Panchito and Oswald for help, who were running away from everything else. But this chase goes back farther than just the last couple hours. It all started back at Pride Rock in Africa, a few months before this story ever happened.

Shenzi and Banzai were sitting at the waterhole, not really trying to cause trouble or do anything of particular malevolence that morning. In fact, the reason they were there to begin with was that Banzai was trying to court Shenzi and figured that scenery would be a step in the right direction. He had had feelings for her for a long time, even when Scar, Simba's tyrannical uncle and obvious illusion to Hamlet, was involved. During those times though, Banzai was extremely secretive and closed door.

With Simba in charge, Banzai felt that he finally had a chance to open himself up. But these attempts didn't start with Shenzi. They started with Ed, who Banzai considered someone like a brother, a crazy, deranged brother but a brother nonetheless. After a few visits to Ed's cave however, Banzai realized two things: one, Ed needed psychological help and two: Ed is evil through and through. After this, Banzai attempted to open up to the royal court, bringing in various peace offerings, assisting with the care of the cubs, that included rough housing and playing with them. Eventually Banzai got the favor of Nala, the Queen and recommended him to the Royal Hunting Party, something that he graciously denied in favor of just being a simple house servant and subject. Nala, admiring Banzai's humility, granted him his request and allowed him to officially return to the Pride Lands.

Banzai knew that in order to get Shenzi, he would have to do something spectacular to get her to change sides, for she was still living in a cave in the Borderlands. Outside her cave, Banzai could remember all the times he had entered it and never really saw Shenzi herself. "Shenzi?" he asked somewhat nervously, "You home?" Banzai waited for several seconds and got no reply. Just as he was about to give up, Shenzi appeared in the doorway, "What do you want?" she asked coldly. Banzai lowered his head slowly and presented his invitation, "Wanna go to the watering hole?" he said, smiling meekly. Shenzi immediately laughed, "Ah now this is rich! Are you asking me out?" Banzai lifted his head and decided to capitalize off of Shenzi, "Only if you see it that way. Otherwise, consider it good company."

Shenzi raised her eyebrows, she had an idea of what Banzai was up to but didn't want to actually think about it or voice her opinion aloud and so kept these things deep inside herself. "Why would I go anywhere with you? Especially a traitor?" she asked, Banzai sighed loudly, "The Pride Lands aren't that bad. I've been with the lions-" Shenzi cut him off, "Exactly my point. You've been with the lions. So why would I go anywhere with you?" Banzai put his paw to his face and decided to just go ahead and confess everything. "Would you believe it was because I thought your eyes shine wonderfully even when they're not in the moonlight?" Shenzi huffed, "You think I have beautiful eyes?" Banzai immediately covered his tracks, "Would you believe that?" he asked, his voice firm and full of purpose.

Shenzi agreed to go with Banzai, but not because he said she had beautiful eyes, but rather out of pity of his rather pitiful display.

Ed was in the tall grass, stalking them. He was clearly mentally deranged and would've had to have been humanely euthanized if he was in the care of humans, but sadly this was not the case. Ed slowly began to creep through the grass towards Shenzi, just as he about to bite her leg off, Banzai threw himself on top him, bringing them both rolling around in the dirt.

Banzai got off Ed allowing him to stand up and spoke, "What the hell is your problem?" he asked. Ed only laughed and rapidly nodded his head, Banzai shook his in response, "No you can't eat her." Shenzi saw this too and immediately turned on Ed, "You were trying to eat me?" Ed nodded in agreement and said nothing. Banzai looked at Shenzi who looked at him, they both smiled in unison, "Shall we?" Banzai asked, invitingly, Shenzi laughed to herself, "A gentleman are you? Okay, let's go." At this both hyenas went for Ed.

Running as if he were rabid, which coincidently Ed was, Ed rushed through the grass and headed towards Pride Rock. It was then that he saw Timon, who was yelling at Pumbaa for being incompetent. Pumbaa saw Ed first and immediately began running prompting Timon to run after him for now appearing to rudely abandon him, and completely disregarding or ignoring the hyenas behind him. Pumbaa began searching for help desperately, the first thing he was Oswald.

Oswald waved his hand in greeting, "Hey Pumbaa what's up?" he asked. Pumbaa didn't stop to talk only yelled, "Run for your lives!" Panchito and Jose stared at Pumbaa and began to laugh, Oswald however saw what Pumbaa was running from and without a second thought or even bothering to warn Panchito and Jose began to run and scream like a banshee.

Jose looked at Panchito, "What's his problem?" he asked, Panchito sighed and pulled out a Mexican cigar which Jose lit for him and began smoking smoke rings. Timon came up shortly after and passed by the birds without questioning them. Panchito then saw the direction that Timon had come from, "Ah come on!" he yelled as he saw Ed about to pounce for him. Jose pulled out his umbrella and rapidly opened and then closed it as fast as he could teleporting them to Oswald.

Oswald noticed Panchito and Jose and immediately pulled out his magic zipper and opened it. Before Oswald could close it however, he fell through the ceiling, sending Ed, Banzai and Shenzi after them.

Ed leaped for Timon, who jumped on top of Pumbaa out of sheer fear and the realization that he was being chased. "Come you fat lazy hog!" Timon cried, "We're goanna die at the jaws of hyenas if you don't speed it up!" Pumbaa jumped on top of a table and continued running, "I'm trying Timon. Geez, stop nagging me!"

Banzai jumped forward, Ed's right leg in his jaw. At this everyone stopped at stared at Banzai, especially Timon and Pumbaa. Banzai ignored them and turned back to Ed, who was now bleeding on the floor, "Ed" he said, "you've gone too far." Ed shook his head rapidly, seeming to have gathered back some of his senses. Banzai continued, "You have to go now, okay?" Ed stared at Banzai, his face solemn and spoke, "It's okay Banzai" he said barely intelligible, "I'm ready." Banzai bite down into Ed's neck. Ed stared at his friend and spoke his final words, "We had a good run you and me. You're my best friend..."

Banzai wanted to cry, but knew that he couldn't, not in front of everyone and especially not in front of Shenzi. So, he restored to hanging his head in silence. Shenzi sensed this and followed suit, after a few seconds she spoke, "Ed you were a crazy son of a bitch. But you were my crazy son of a bitch." Banzai looked suspiciously at Shenzi but shook this off as simple goodbye banter.

Timon and Pumbaa nervously stepped forward, caution and suspicion taking over reason and evidence of the scene before them. "Relax will you?" Banzai said annoyingly, "I'm not going to eat you." Shenzi laughed, "I will" she said menacingly. Banzai gave Shenzi the evil eye, "No you won't. They're under my protection, as are you. So back off." Shenzi nodded, recognizing Banzai's superiority and stepped back grumbling to herself. Timon and Pumbaa had their mouths gaping wide open, they couldn't believe that Banzai the Hyena, the guy who had tried to eat them on multiple occasions was now sticking up for them. It was definitely a slap in the face.

"Wait a minute" Timon said, moving closer to Banzai, "you're sticking up for us?" Banzai nodded, "Of course I am" he continued, "that doesn't mean I like you. I don't, you're insufferable actually." Timon laughed sarcastically, "I'll believe it when I see it." Banzai smiled, "That's fine" he answered, "I don't need your approval for anything."

Jose, Oswald and Panchito watched as the situation unfolded itself. Jose pulled out a cigar and a lit it, blowing small smoke rings towards the ceiling he spoke, "Good enough for me." Jose walked forward and took Banzai's paw, "Welcome to Disney World amigo." Panchito quickly joined in and immediately picked up a glass, "A toast if you will" everyone followed suit, "to the good guys."


	11. The Booth

Chapter Eleven

The Booth

Scrooge banged a glass together, shutting everyone up. "Alright" he said as he leaned forward, "down to business. What are we going to do about Gladstone?" Donald slammed his fist on the nearest table in response, but said nothing else, his stare, his ever glaring, piercing stare, said all that needed to be said.

Banzai and Shenzi looked around having no idea what anyone was talking about, decided to remain silent and observe. Oswald stood up, causing everyone to turn towards him, "I'm sorry everybody" he began, "but I can't be a part of something that I don't care about. All I wanted was to live peacefully in this wonderful place, not start a war that doesn't need to be fought." he turned towards Donald and Scrooge, "I can't be a part of this." Donald nodded in understanding, "It's okay Oswald. I'm not asking you to fight. I'm not asking anyone to fight. All I'm asking you to do is hear me out, but if you want to, you can go." Oswald headed towards the door, "This was never my fight to begin with" he stated, "Never really my story either." With that the rabbit left and the meeting continued.

Lucifer spoke next, "What exactly do you plan on doing?" he asked. Donald pulled out sniper rifle and set on the table, Lucifer nodded, "There must be another way Donald" he spoke, "we can't kill anybody. It's against park rules." Donald huffed, "Rules at this point don't matter." Donald looked around, addressing the whole group, "This isn't just a fight for simple revenge. We can change everything. We can force the CEOs to listen to reason, to lift the ban on the human cartoon relationship and to finally get have normal lives without anyone telling us how to live." Pluto stepped forward and stared at Lucifer, "Don't you want something more?" he asked.

Lucifer smiled and placed his paw on the table, "Whatever it is you're doing Donald. You can count me in." Peter Pan and the Lost Boys also put their two cents, "It's about time we had an adventure around here!" they all exclaimed in unison. Mushu sighed, and succumbed to peer pressure, also agreed to help Donald in his crazy takeover and get revenge on Gladstone scheme.

Jose and Panchito stood up, both of them stared at Donald, "Donald" Panchito began, "Gladstone has gone too far. He kidnapped Huey, Dewy and Louie and took Daisy away." Jose raised his umbrella for no particular reason, "Furthermore" Jose continued, "it would be breaking our oath. Let's make this the grand finale of The Three Caballeros!"

Banzai stepped up towards Donald and looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry" he began, "but why should I care about you?" he asked, "I respect you Donald I really do. But why should I throw my skin on the line for _your_ problems?" he addressed the crowd, "How can you ask any of us to make that kind of sacrifice?" Scrooge leaned down and gave his answer, "Because it's right boy. Because it's right." Banzai laughed, almost insulted by Scrooge's answer, "Because it's right?" Banzai repeated sarcastically, "There are a lot of things that are right Mister Scrooge. A lot of things. But just because something is right mean that we have an obligation to see that it's gets done? Sometimes doing nothing is the better option." Donald huffed, "What do you know? You only just got here!" Banzai nodded in full agreement, "Yes. But I know enough that you don't go walking blindly into a ambush. You plan. But it helps to know what the other guy's doing, that way you're never surprised and always expect the unexpected."

Donald couldn't agree with the logic. So he looked around for volunteers to stake out Gladstone's mansion. Pluto immediately volunteered, for he knew the area, Lucifer also volunteered if only to show up Pluto. Banzai thought about it, but decided against it, for he wasn't familiar with the area and couldn't trust anyone. Peter Pan opted for his shadow to go, and thus the party was formed.

Soon everyone left the Duck Mansion and headed to their respective houses. Banzai noticed that Shenzi had followed Lucifer home, which meant two things, she didn't really care about him and that he had no chance on getting her. "What do I have to do?" he said to no one in particular and simultaneously looking up at the sky in desperation, "How can I make her see?"

Banzai continued towards Main Street, completely ignoring the fact that it had started to rain. Looking around Banzai noticed that the Mickey Store seemed particularly drab and unappealing. To his right, he saw a bar or at least what appeared to be bar, seeing no other options and being extremely hungry, Banzai walked towards the bar and entered.

Inside the bar, Banzai felt completely out of place. For one thing, the bar was entirely full of Heroes and although Banzai never felt it necessary to classify himself as any particular thing, he guessed rather correctly that he would be a Villain if it came down to it.

Mickey was behind the counter serving drinks, this was obviously his night job and by the look of things he was extremely busy. Banzai paid this no heed and sat in the nearest empty booth.

A few minutes later Jose and Panchito entered the bar and sat at the counter, ordering a large amount of random and possibly illegal drinks. Seeing that Banzai's booth was the only place that had seats left, they walked over and sat down. "Ole" Jose greeted, extending his wing, Banzai said nothing and did not shake Jose's hand, just stared blankly at the table, looking as if he just had bad shrimp.

Panchito stared at the hyena curiously, "What's up?" he asked. Banzai stared at the rooster and smiled meekly, Panchito pushed one of the drinks his way, which Banzai immediately downed without a second thought as to what it was. "That was a full Jack Daniels" Panchito replied, Banzai smiled and motioned for another drink, which Panchito reluctantly gave him.

As he began to down a second and then a third drink, Banzai slowly began to open up, something that he had a hard time doing with new people. "Name's Banzai" he said, slurring the I in his name, "Jose Carioca" Jose answered, extending his hand a second time, which Banzai took. Banzai looked at Panchito and spoke, "What's your name?" he said as he began working on his fourth drink. Panchito tipped his sombrero, "Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco-" before he could finish Jose cut him off, "Panchito!" he cried, "shut up and tell him your real name!" Panchito began laughing uncontrollably, "I'm sorry" he said turning to Banzai, "I've been drinking" Panchito burped loudly and continued, "Panchito Pistoles" he said. Banzai laughed in return and down yet another drink before speaking, "Okay, Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero Gonzales III, answer me this question...why do you have such a ridiculous name?"

Jose and Panchito stared at Banzai in utter amazement, not only did he just recite Panchito ridiculous name, which hadn't even heard half of, but he did it while he was drunk. Jose pulled out a cigar and lit it, "You my friend" he said referring to Banzai, "need another round." Banzai laughed again and banged his paws repeatedly on the table, "No I don't" he said, "I'm drunk enough for ten of me." This was true, if Banzai wasn't a cartoon and thus able to withstand impossible amounts of alcohol, he would be dead.

Jose was the only one who managed to stay sober and thus decided to stick with water for the night. He had a feeling that he would end up taking Panchito home, like he did every night they went out on the town, but he was unsure on what to do with Banzai. Leaning in Jose tried to the best of his ability to get Banzai to focus, for now the hyena was laughing to the point where talking to him was almost near impossible. But before he could speak, Banzai spoke first, "I'm done" he said as he returned his gaze to the table, his voice getting lower as the drinks settled in. Then Banzai began to weep, "What am I doing wrong?" he asked to no one in particular, "Why doesn't she love me?" Jose's face went from curiously serious to warm and fatherly in a matter of three seconds, "What's wrong Senor?" he asked as he put out his cigar.

Banzai stared at the parrot, his eyes full of sadness and hurt. "Shenzi" was all Banzai said, literally he was unable to say anything else, in part because his tongue was partially hanging out of his mouth in resemblance of Ed due to the alcohol and the larger, more significant thing of Banzai being immensely devoted and in love with Shenzi.

Jose patted Banzai's paw as the hyena rested his head on the table and began breathing normally. "There, there Banzai" Jose said comfortingly, "it could be worse." Panchito stared at Jose, "You're not good at this are you? Of course it could be worse. She could go off with someone else, she could try the lesbian route, she could die. There are an infinite number of things that could be worse than this Jose." Banzai unfortunately heard everything that Panchito said and immediately began thinking about the possibilities of these things happening, which only made him feel worse and cry again, this time louder and with more pain and sorrow than before.

Jose gave Panchito the evil eye and grabbed Banzai's paw, leading him out of the booth and towards the door, "Come on amigo" Jose said softly, "I'm taking you home." Banzai laughed, "I don't have a home. Not anymore...where could you possibly take me?" Jose thought about this, he thought about it long and hard. He knew that Donald's place was out of the question and there was no way that Scrooge was take him in, especially with all the drama with Huey, Dewy and Louie. So Jose did the natural thing and headed towards Beast's Castle.


	12. Like A Dying Hyena On Laughing Gas

Chapter Twelve

Laughing Like A Dying Hyena On Laughing Gas

Jose carried the drunk hyena up the long stairway to Beast's Castle. Banzai was laughing hysterically, the drinks finally getting to his head, then he began to sing, "Take me out to the ball game...take me out to the crowd..." Jose tried to get him to stand upright, but every time he did, Banzai would lean on Jose or fall to the ground.

"Come on senor" Jose said, as he tried once again to pick Banzai up and just realizing how heavy he was, "let's get you to a bed." Banzai then stared at Jose as if he had no idea what he was talking about, "Bed? No, no, no, NO...Banzai doesn't need no bed!" Banzai started speaking in third person as if he were telling a story, "Banzai walked up to the Castle with his friend...both of them were extremely drunk(hiccup)..." Banzai stumbled again, his speech became even more slurred than before, "Banzai was very, very sad..."Jose leaned his body up against Banzai to try and get him to stand on his own, which Banzai did for a total of three seconds, before falling on his side again.

Banzai stood up and wobbled from side to side, his eyes darting left to right, never focusing on one particular thing. Banzai turned to Jose and spoke again, "Banzai likes you...will you be Banzai's friend?" Banzai's right eye began to twitch. Jose stared at the hyena as if he didn't know what it was he should do, Jose put Banzai's fore arm around him and began to drag him to the front door.

Knocking on the door, Jose set Banzai down on his side just as the hyena began to throw up chunks of antelope and zebra that he had earlier that day. Jose stared down at Banzai, "Oh no" he said, "You've got to stand up Senor!" Banzai stared at him and began laughing, this time louder and more ecstatically. Banzai rolled on his back and threw up again, Jose immediately knocked on the door again, "Ajuda, meu amigo esta morrendo!" he cried. Jose then tried to lift Banzai up or at least roll him over enough to prevent him from choking.

Belle came to the door and opened it, "What is going on?" she asked. Jose immediately turned to her and spoke rapidly, "Senora! Ajuda pro favor!" Belle saw Banzai, who was still laughing hysterically and throwing up chunks. Belle immediately rushed over and picked up the hyena and helped Jose drag him inside.

Setting Banzai on the dining table, Belle found a bucket and a mop and set the bucket in front of Banzai to throw up in. All the while, Banzai continued laughing. "You poor thing" Belle said as she brought a warm wash rag to Banzai's head. As soon as the rag hit Banzai's forehead, he stopped laughed, the vomiting ceased, he had become clam.

Banzai stared at Belle, his face full of confusion, "Why are you helping me?" he asked. Belle turned to Jose and then back to Banzai, "You were dying." Banzai huffed, "You should've let me die then" he replied, "it would've been better than continue living alone." Jose shook his head in annoyance, "Come on Senor, really? You're going to throw a pity party for yourself? Is that how Shenzi is going to see you?" Banzai glared at Jose, giving him the death stare, "First of all" Banzai began, "you don't know anything about me. You don't know Shenzi, you don't know me and you don't care. All you care about is your terrible self image of always helping people who didn't ask for it."

Jose wiped a small tear from his eye for Banzai had struck a chord with him. "That hurt Senor. It really did." Banzai rolled his eyes, "Like I should care" he answered, "there's only one person I'm looking after-me." Jose smiled for he had seen Banzai's fatal flaw, "What about Shenzi?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and leaning in slightly just to be annoying. At the mentioning of Shenzi, Banzai tensed up, the image of her going with Lucifer replayed in his head, his body temperature soared to feverish levels, his eyebrows furrowed and his teeth barred in sudden anger. "Backstabbing bitch" Banzai replied, "After everything I've done for her, all the scars I received in her place, all the ridicule I took and for what? Nothing."

Jose tried to calm down Banzai, "Senor" he said, "you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying. Just try and relax." Banzai nodded and breathed heavily, he then laughed to himself as his legs became weak, his vision blurred and then fell off the table, landing on the floor of the dining room, unconscious.

Waking up hours later, in a bed no less, Banzai looked around the room and noticed that almost everything was purple. To his right was a large bay window that looked out into EpCot. Wardrobe appeared out of nowhere, causing Banzai to jump three feet in the air out of sheer terror, for he was not used to the first he sees being a magical, annoying wardrobe that always assumed things and had no common sense.

"Sorry about that" Wardrobe said as Banzai slowly climbed down from the ceiling fixture that he was clinging to, "I tend to do that to people." Banzai made a mental note and shook his head nervously, "Where am I?" he asked. Wardrobe laughed, "You're in the guest room silly. That nice parrot brought you here after you fell unconscious." Banzai scratched his head with his hind leg, trying to remember the events of the evening and completely drawing a blank. "I'm sorry" he said, "how did I get here?" Wardrobe sighed, "Oh dear" she replied, "you don't remember. Well it serves you right for drinking that much." Banzai did remember the bar, the rest of the night was a haze.

"Who are you?" Banzai asked, his eyebrows raised curiously. "Where are my manners" Wardrobe said as she breathed in dramatically, "my name is Wardrobe." Banzai laughed, "How original" he said jokingly as he extended his paw in greeting which Wardrobe to the best of her ability took. Banzai bowed his head, "Call me Banzai" he said, Wardrobe blushed a bit, "Such a gentlemen, bowing before a lady! And they said that chivalry was dead." Banzai smiled at this, "Chivalry dead? No. Forgotten and ignored yes, dead no."

Jose came in the room, sighing a loud sigh of relief at seeing Banzai, "Good you're alive" he said gratefully. Banzai nodded, "Yes" he replied, "and I have you to thank for that." Jose smiled, "I aim to please Senor Banzai." Banzai laughed, "I appreciate that-" he blanked on his name, Jose caught this and finished, "Jose" he said. Banzai nodded again, "Thanks Jose, for saving my life and all."

Banzai and Jose walked out of the guest room and entered the ballroom. Lumiere was busy lighting the candles for the big party that was scheduled for the next night. Turning around, Lumiere walked up to them and embrace Jose, "Monsieur Carioca! Always a pleasure." Lumiere turned towards Banzai, "And you are?" Banzai immediately shied away, for he had an irrational fear of fire, any form of flame scared the living hell out of him. "Do you mind putting those out?" Banzai asked, somewhat annoyed, "What?" Lumiere asked, "My flames? Why do they bother you?" Banzai nodded annoyingly, "Yes, a great deal actually. Now if you don't mind." Lumiere complied, but Banzai still seemed tense.

Banzai looked around the room and felt extremely uncomfortable. The amount of candles in the room made him dart his eyes back and forth constantly, making his head hurt. On top of this irrational fear, Banzai was a sufferer of frequent mood swings, night terrors, clinical depression and hallucinations. In short, he was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

Looking around nervously, Banzai feared that the hallucinations would come back, for they always seemed to happen when he was in the darkest place and right now that place was the ballroom for Lumiere had dimmed the candles. "Please turn the lights back on" Banzai asked turning to Lumiere, "I can't take this" Lumiere sighed, rolling his eyes, "Which is it Monsieur? Light or no light?" Lumiere began to relight the candles, but Banzai saw the flames and began to scream, "Stop!" he cried, "turn it off."

Lumiere and Jose looked at each other and then at Banzai. "We need help" they said in unison as they watched the hyena crumble to the ground in completely helplessness. Then the hallucinations began.

Banzai first saw Jose, he was normal looking but every time he spoke his voice sounded demonic, "Are you okay?" the parrot asked. Banzai only nodded in silent agreement and then turned to Lumiere. Lumiere wasn't even close to what he actually was, to Banzai, the candlestick had become a fiery demon, but his voice sounded exactly the same, "Monsieur?" the demon bellowed, "you don't look so good."

Then everything began to melt and Banzai began to shake uncontrollably. Jose tried to slap the hyena out of it, but nothing seemed to work. Banzai began to laugh, this time the laugh was fearful, almost as if he wanted to stop for really he wanted to scream but Banzai couldn't. Lumiere ran to get Belle. "Senor!" Jose screamed into Banzai's ear, "snap out of it." Belle ran in holding out bucket of water, but throwing the water on Banzai only made the hallucinations worse, especially with Belle's entrance.

To Banzai, Belle was nothing more than an empty space, the water blinding him, all he was able to see was a large waterfall. His eyes glazed over and his laughing only increased as the horror show in his head continued. Jose saw no other option than to strap the hyena to a chair and wait for the hallucination to end. Banzai continued laughing and continued experiencing this horror for seven more hours, until he finally stopped, completely exhausted and fell asleep.


	13. Part Two- OsTown

**Part Two**

Chapter One

Os Town

In the beginning Oswald was Disney's biggest star that everyone thought would never fall. He was respected, he was loved, but some things simply are meant to be.

The reason why Oswald was locked in a vault for eighty five years is because of Charles Mintz and Universal who bought the rights in Oswald in the mid 1930s. Oswald remembered how Mintz didn't really care about him, it seemed that his sole purposed for being there was to rub it in Walt Disney's face. But the joke was on Mintz for after Oswald, Disney created Mickey and over time, Oswald faded out of history completely forgotten.

Oswald could remember the cold and dark vault, how empty it was. But out of this darkness there was a single hole, big enough for Oswald to see the entire world and yet he only focused on one person-Mickey. At first Mickey was a curiosity to Oswald, the rabbit wasn't entirely sure what his purpose was, or if he had purpose at all. Oswald assumed that Mickey over time, would join him in the vault and this to a certain degree, brought him some joy, for then he wouldn't be alone. But that day never came.

The rise and continual rise of Mickey's fame only made Oswald realize that he was truly forgotten. The world was only speaking one name, Mickey Mouse, it was as if he didn't exist at all. Oswald began planning, but not how to get rid of Mickey, how to raise back up, his goal was not to be Mickey but rather to be remembered, to be recognized by someone as being important.

Disney made a promise to him, "I'm coming back Oswald. I'm coming back for you and if it's not me, I'm sorry, but this isn't forever...I'm making the world worthy to be in your presence, the 30s wasn't where you belonged...you belong to the future." Oswald remembered Disney speaking those words as if he had just said them, and everyday he replayed in his mind. But Oswald wasn't going to sit around and wait for fate, he was going to make something of himself, before time had completely passed him by.

The idea of Os Town, as you can imagine, came from Oswald watching the construction of Disney Land. Oswald took notes on every detail, from the statue out front to the castle in the middle. He thought about building a house for himself, nothing to glamorous, something similar to what he had before, a simple one story with a red roof. Then he thought about his friends and Oswald wondered where they were and why they too weren't in the vault.

But they were in the vault. The science of the vault itself is like Hell, everyone experiences a different version of the same place, only being connected by a single common thing. In fact, Oswald never really left the vault, for he created Os Town out of sculptures and for a while that was all it was, a large sculpture of a town.

One of the problems that Oswald had was that he lacked light, he couldn't see where or what he created, so mainly he stayed within the small glow of the hole, which over time had gotten bigger. Eventually Ortensia, his long time girlfriend appeared in the hole, on which Oswald almost completely forgot his project and simply watched his love walk down the street, go to the grocery store or other mundane tasks. Oswald wondered why she wasn't in the vault, why she was out there in the world, not making a name for herself, but living. In reality, she wasn't. Ortensia was trapped in the vault, but she was reliving the same day, over and over, she could do nothing else but the tasks she was performing. Oswald remembered that the last day he saw her, Ortensia was heading to the grocery store, that was the last thing, besides Disney's words that Oswald remembered for after that he woke up in the dark void of the vault.

"I will find you" Oswald exclaimed to the hole as he worked on what would be town, "I'll get out here eventually and if I don't, I hope you don't mind if I bring you here. For you are worth Hell." Oswald continued building.

The hole had grown to be twenty feet high and fifty feet wide, this was enough for Oswald to sufficiently build the Os-Town he wanted. Once that happened, everyone started appearing. Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow appeared first, followed by 1930s Pete, Bosko and Buddy. He welcomed them all into his small community and thus Os Town was born.

Pete supplied the paint, Horace supplied the wood, Bosko and Buddy provided the manual labor and Clarabelle was the cook. Oswald meanwhile, was busy adding on new additions to his creation. He thought about being a small place for Mickey, should he ever make his way to the vault. Oswald wanted to provide for his younger brother like no one ever provided for anyone ever in the history of history.

Even with all of his success, Oswald felt that something was missing. He would gaze into the hole that had become his world, constantly switching between Ortensia and Mickey, periodically checking on their progress in life. Ortensia continued walking down the street, she continued going to the grocery store, watching this scene play over and over in his mind, made Oswald miss her even more. Mickey on the other hand seemed to be doing quite well for himself, he had a girlfriend, two great friends, a loving dog and several uncles, but he didn't have his brother.

Horace noticed that Oswald spent his days staring at the hole, hoping and dreaming that Ortensia would appear. "Come on Os" Horace said, "let her go." Oswald stared at him as if he were crazy, "I can't Horace...she's all I got." Horace sighed, "You have friends who think the world of you isn't that enough?" Oswald looked at the hole, it was focused on Mickey, who was sitting in his living room with Minnie. Oswald stood up and stretched out his hand, "If I can just touch you." Oswald exclaimed, "to let you know that I'm here" the hole switched to Ortensia, "to make you see that I still care." Oswald sighed as he moved forward, trying to touch the hole, but each time he moved forward, the hole would move two steps back.

Oswald then began to break into a run, a sprint to try and break through the hole. Eventually Oswald hit a wall. Horace ran up to him and brought the rabbit to his feet, "Os" Horace said gently, "this is life now. We can't change it." Oswald then began to cry, Horace brought him close, hugging him and allowing the rabbit to cry into his chest, "It's alright" Horace whispered softly as he walked back with Oswald towards Os-Town, "I miss them too."

After a while, Oswald had practically given up hope that he would ever return to the real world. Especially when December 15th, 1966 came. The day that Walt Disney died. Oswald was watching as Mickey, Donald and Goofy heard the news on the radio and on TV. Oswald knew that was the day that he was forever trapped in the vault.

On the bright side of things, the hole had continued to grow, to encompass the ceiling of the vault and act something of a sky. Oswald, Horace and the others immediately felt better, welcoming the change that the light brought. Now they could easily see their creation and it was surprisingly beautiful, better in appearance and design than Disney Land or Disney World combined.


	14. Banzai

Chapter Two

Banzai

Banzai woke up; the world was fuzzy, shaking his head made everything clearer. "Wha-where am I?" he asked, looking around and seeing that no one was present and that he was strapped to a chair, Banzai began to scream for help, "Hey! Someone get me out of here!"

Jose walked in, carrying a wet rag and water bowl. Behind him was Lumiere, followed by Mrs. Potts and Chip. Jose saying nothing dipped the rag in the water bowl and began rubbing Banzai's head. The water felt cool on his forehead, sending a shiver up the hyena's spine. "You're feverish again" Mrs. Potts declared, immediately turning to Lumiere and Jose, "Why didn't you bring him to me sooner!" Lumiere shrugged his shoulders, "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos lidar com isso, qual é o problema?" Mrs. Potts gave Lumiere the evil eye, "You can never handle it! The problem Lumiere is that you're incompetnant when it comes to taking care of people."

Lumiere was insulted, for in fact he was quite good at taking care of people, "Mrs. Potts" he began, "I am a servant to the Beast! I cook the finest food in all of Disney World and I am Lumiere Gorvoach!" Chip laughed at this, "Gorvoach? That's your last name?" Lumiere sighed, "Yes" he answered.

Jose continued dipping the rag and rubbed Banzai's head. Mrs. Potts walked over and examined him, "You poor dear, you almost caught your death last night." Banzai was still shaking, he could barely control much of anything let alone speak. He just allowed himself to gently spill away into the recesses of his own mind.

Banzai remembered his childhood. It was by no means gracious or colorful like that of Simba's. Banzai's friends at the time were not open and frequently shut him out of activites, the only one who even paid any notice was Shenzi. "Come on Banzai" she would say, "let's go." Shenzi would take him to the elephant graveyard, to the Broderlands and for a while it seemed as if that was the world.

Banzai's father, Haren, was the Chieftain of the clan. But he wasn't loving or supportive like Mufasa, he was overly critical, never satisfied and always in a bad mood. One day, Banzai brought Haren the customary antelope, setting the catch at Haren's feet, Banzai smiled, waiting to be congratulated for it was his first kill on his own. Haren only stared at his son, "One antelope will not feed the entire clan" he said as the other hyenas around, "We were relying on you to bring us dinner for everyone. This isn't even enough to fill you up! What were you thinking?" Before Banzai could answer, Shenzi stepped forward and bowed her head low, "He was thinking of me Haren" she replied.

Haren raised his eyebrows at Banzai, "Is this true?" Banzai shrugged, in truth he had never thought about Shenzi in that way, but now he did. Banzai looked at Shenzi, who gave him a stare that told him to go along with it, which he did, "Yes father. I was thinking of her." Haren laughed, "Boy, I'm going to tell you something so listen" Banzai leaned in allowing Haren to have the conversation more intimately, "Hyenas hunt for two reasons, to feed the clan and to feed the clan. That's it." Banzai nodded solmenly, "Forgive me father, I have failed you-" Haren cut him off, "I am not angry that you failed me, I am not even angry. I am furious. Furious that you can't even do something as simple as cause a stampede! Furious that you will never be able to provide for this clan, and I am livid that you have killed our linage with this single act of stupidity and for what? Love? Hyenas do not love. We are creatures of force, of might, of cunning and of decit. Love is incomprehenisble to us."

Banzai lowered his head and Haren swiped him with his claw, a single tear ran down Banzai's face. Haren saw this and leaned in, "Tears are sign of weakness. Never cry again. Ever." Haren continued to beat and slash his son's face until his face was almost unrecognizable. After that Haren walked away, bringing the others with him, only Shenzi stayed behind.

Shenzi stared at Banzai, not feeling guilty that she had caused this, or that Banzai was now crying in front of her. She actually enjoyed it. Banzai lifted his head and looked at her, for the first time he noticed how her eyes shone like diamonds, how her fur complimented this by having a sheen all its own. It was memerizing. Banzai began to stammer, "W-why did you do that?" he asked. Shenzi huffed, "To show you the power that the chief can have." Banzai was confused by her answer, "That doesn't make sense" he said, "now tell me the real reason you did that?" Shenzi sighed, "Look Banzai, I like you, I really do. But we will never be anything else than what we already are."

Banzai tried to explain to her that he never even had feelings for her in that way, but Shenzi walked away. He had a nawning feeling in his stomach the rest of the night and all of the following day, the feeling that you get when you know you should be feeling something but you don't know exactly what that something is or if it's good or bad thing. That feeling.

A week had passed by, Banzai hadn't even Shenzi since that night with the antelope. He figured it was time that they talk about their relationship, if it even had a chance at all. Banzai knew that Shanzi specifically said otherwise, but her actions told him that she was trying to get his attention and it was working...

Jose splashed water on Banzai's face, bringing him out of his trance. "You scared me Senor" he said as put a water bucket and finally unstrapped the hyena from the chair, "we thought we lost you." Banzai put his paw to his chest, it was going to be sore for several hours he wagered, "We?" Banzai asked, not really sure who Jose was reffering to. He then saw Belle, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip, he started to put the pieces together. "Forgive me" Banzai began, "I didn't realize I was imposing." Everyone laughed at this, "Imposing?" Belle said, "you're weren't imposing!" Banzai nodded in embrassassment, for he was not good with socializing.

"You know what you need?" Chip began, Banzai put a paw to his face and cut Chip off, having an idea of where this was going, "Kid you say I need a tour and I'm goanna start ripping heads." Chip immediately stopped talking, Banzai smiled, "I'm joking" he continued, "but seriously no tour." Everyone nodded in agreement and nothing more was said on the issue.


	15. Brazilian Cusinie

Chapter Three

Brazilian Cusinie

Jose finally convinced Banzai to get out of the Castle and get some fresh air and so headed to Main Street. Walking in the human Disney World for a change, Jose happened upon Iago, his distant half cousin and besides Donald and Panchito, his only close friend.

"Iago" Jose said as he embraced the parrot lovingly, "how you been eh?" Iago smiled, "Pretty good Jose. Pretty good. Hey can you help me out with something?" Jose laughed as he pat Iago's back, "Anything for you my friend, we are family after all." Iago nodded in agreement and saw Banzai, "Banzai? What are you doing here?" Banzai shrugged his shoulders, "Does it matter?" he answered somewhat rudely. Iago raised his eyebrows, turned to Jose and then back to Banzai, "Look Jack, allow me to be real with you-" Banzai cut him off, "Please do loudmouth. I can't wait for whatever it is that you have to say that is so important." Iago stepped forward and spoke again, "One of these days you're goanna find that the only thing that matters here is how much you can give. If that's going to be your attitude people aren't going to accept your gifts."

Banzai stared at Iago as if he were the craziest person on the face of the Earth, "I didn't ask for your judgement. I didn't ask for anything. Furthermore, I don't have anything to give, so why does it matter what people think of me?" Iago shook his head and turned towards Jose, "He's serious isn't he?" Jose sighed, "Unforunately yes." Iago gave Banzai a curious looking stare, "Have you ever had Brazilian cusine, Banzai?" he said giving Jose a wink. "No" Banzai answered, "I prefer wild game." Iago laughed, "Jose cooks a mean Cozido a portuguesua...is that right Jose? I'm not an expert in Portuguese or anything." Jose laughed and patted Iago's back, "That is correct mi amigo" Jose and Iago turned to Banzai simulataneously, "What do you say?" Jose asked.

Banzai rolled his eyes, but decided to comply and go with Jose and Iago, "Fine" he said, "but you guys try anything funny I'm having roast parrot for dinner." Iago and Jose laughed heartedly, both of them secertly hoping that it wouldn't come to them being eaten.

Sitting outside Casa de Clama, the same restuarant that Jose and Donald went to, numerous children were gathered around the table that Iago, Jose and Banzai sat at for no particular reason that to see what it was they were going to do. Jose pulled out sriracha sauce and prepared the stew, when Banzai saw Jose partically dumping the sauce all over the food, he started laughing, "I'm not eating that" Iago leaned in, "Yes you are" he answered, "No I'm not asshole" Banzai replied, "I'm very sensetive when it comes to these things." Jose shook this off, "Come on Senor live a little and eat it." Jose put the dish in front of him, waiting for Banzai to dig in.

Banzai stared at the dish and then at the two birds, his face said everything, 'You're serious? I can't believe you guys are making me do this.' He then turned to the crowd who had moved in closer, waiting for the inevitable moment where Banzai would eat the dish.

"No" Banzai declared, "I'm done." He then stepped away from the table and began to make his way towards the Mickey Store, the one place that he hadn't be to yet, but unforuntanetly the large crowd got in his way. "Come on Banzai" Iago pleaded, "you have to do it." Banzai rolled his eyes and turned back around, "Why?" he answered, his tone incredibly defensive. "It's an initation" Jose replied, " we want you to be part of Disney World. Come on everyone goes through this." Banzai laughed, "You must think I'm really stupid if I'm going to fall for that." he shook his head and put his paw to his face in disbelief, "Peer pressure doesn't scare me. Fire scares me, darkness scares me, even people scare me. But peer pressure? No."

Jose turned to Iago knowingly and smiled cuasing Iago to do the same. Banzai's eyes then grew wider, realizing that he just gave Jose and Iago prefect leverage to use against him and that he inwillingly opened himself up in front of a large crowd of people. "So you're afraid of the dark?" Iago asked, laughing as he did so, "A lot of people are" Banzai answered, embarassment clearly showing. "Oh I know" Iago continued, "I'm afraid of a lot things, assassins, pirates, dragons, genies, guns, swords and of course death." He then turned to Jose, "What are you afraid of Jose?" Jose beat his mockingly, "Me? Nothing. Well, Panchito...and flying." Iago looked at Jose in surprise, "Flying? You're a parrot!" Jose sighed, "It's complicated. But let's just say that Panchito is to blame and leave it at that."

Banzai could tell what was going on, they were trying to get him angry enough to where he subcumb to eat the flaming portugeuse stew, it wouldn't work, but he was impressed by their efforts. Jose then leaned in towards Iago and whispered, "I have an idea" he said, "follow my lead." Jose pulled out his umbrella and began playing it like a flute with Iago dancing around like an idiot. They moved next to Banzai and pushed back into the chair he was sitting in. Jose began to flute faster and more sporadically, causing Banzai to move his arms, "What are you doing?" Banzai asked, turned to Jose, who only continued to play the flute, Banzai noticed that his paw was moving towards the fork, he tried to stop it with his other paw but that also began moving towards the fork.

Unsheathing his claws and digging them into the table, Banzai fought to the best of his ability to fight Jose's magical, it didn't work for Banzai felt his head slowly go down towards the plate. Iago was now on Banzai's back, gently pushing his head downward, ever so slowly towards the plate. Banzai sighed, "Jose I'm goanna kill you one of these days." Jose stopped playing the flute and stared at Banzai curiously. Iago jumped off the hyena's back and sat on the table. Banzai finally gave up and ate the dish.

The first bite was relatively easy, it fact Banzai enjoyed it, so much that he continued to eat, until the plate was completely empty. Banzai smiled as he turned to Jose and Iago, "See? Easy" Iago and Jose began laughing not Banzai had no idea what it was they were laughing at. Jose pulled out all the other extra ingredients that he added into it, among them was Ghost Pepper Extract, the hottest pepper in the entire world. Banzai's face immediately went from smug to fearful to angry in four seconds.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed as he began coughing, spewing out fire and crying from the sheer pain and hotness of the meal he just had. Iago pulled out a full bucket of water, causing Banzai to open his mouth, but instead of allowing Banzai to drink, Iago dumped the entire bucket on Banzai. The hyena then began to growl, "Alright" he said, "I'll be nice and give you a three second head start. You're move birds." Iago and Jose remained motionless, "Okay then" Banzai continued, "hope you've written your wills." The birds laughed nervously and turned towards each other, "We should probably run now" Iago said as he slowly made his way to the edge of the table, "Right" Jose agreed.

Banzai leaped for Iago, who flew up in the air out of reach and then out of sight. Banzai secretly vowed to himself that he would eat the bird later, but for now, he focused his attention on Jose, who began in a full on sprint down Main Street. "Help!" he screamed as he entered the cartoon Disney World, "I'm being chased!" Panchito was the first one Jose came to, "What's wrong amigo?" the rooster asked as he continued drinking a 40oz ounce. "Banzai going to kill me!" Jose stammered, Panchito laughed at the impossibility, "Come on now, Banzai's not that-"

At that moment, Banzai appeared, cutting Panchito off. "Jose!" Banzai roared as he ran in the direction of the fountain, "I'm goanna kill you!" Panchito stepped in front of Banzai's path, extending his hand, "What's going on Senor?" he asked. Banzai stopped, "What's going on?" he repeated, "I'll tell you what's going on? That asshole Carioca made me look like a fool with his magic umbrella, his terrible cooking and a cruel joke and you're getting in the way of me beating the shit out of him!" Panchito sighed, remembering Jose's infamous stew, "Just don't kill against park policy and all." Banzai smiled as Panchito stepped aside, "Thanks chicken" Banzai said jokingly, "I promise not to eat you okay?" Panchito laughed, "I appericate that. Now give Jose one for me eh?"

Jose couldn't believe that he had been sold out so easily, but then again he did deserve it for what he had done was pretty curel to a newcomer like Banzai. So Jose did the manly thing and stood waiting for Banzai to beat him senseless. He ended up staying in Disney Hospital for two days with a broken wing and a black eye and a promise never to cook for anyone ever again, and that was a promise that he wasn't about to break.


	16. Gathering Information

**WARNING: This chapters contains strong language and sexual references. READ AT YOUR RISK**

**Also the portrayals of Robert Iger and James Rasulo are entirely fictional and are only used for the sake of the story. They are not intended to offend anyone in any way. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Chapter Four

Gathering Information

"So where were you between the hours of 6:30pm and 1:00am last night?" The CEO Bob Iger said as he leaned in across the table staring at Pluto, who was handcuffed to the table leg. "Are the handcuffs really neccesary here?" Pluto answered sarcastically as he lifted up his paws and set them on the table, "Answer the question Pluto" Iger demaned.

Pluto sighed, "Look I already told you everything. What more you do want?" Bob slammed his hand on the table, causing Pluto to jump a bit, "I want to know what the hell you were doing in Gladstone's Mansion and caused half of Disney World to go into a seven hour blackout!" Pluto laughed and laughed some more, "Like I would tell you that? Really do you take me for a fool?" Iger pulled out a file, "Shall we bring out the contract case again, Pluto? You realize that after today you're fading no matter what."

Pluto huffed, "Yeah, hate to disappoint you but I'm not talking. So you can just suck my yellow dick you asshole." Iger laughed, "That's funny considering how much trouble you're going through _to_ talk. Why not start now?" Pluto leaned in, his face as smug as ever, "Like I said. You can suck my dick. I wetted it just for you asshole, get working. This place has made me prison gay and I'm really horny." Iger raised his eyebrows at this, believing Pluto's sarcasm, "You've been in here for three hours. How can you be horny?" Pluto laughed, "I was horny when I came here idiot...no but seriously I need some action like now so get to it." Pluto pointed downwards, "Chop, chop. Let's go I haven't got all day."

Iger sighed and kneeled down under the table. Pluto immediately started laughing, "Oh my God, you were actually doing to do were you?" the dog cried as he watched Iger move towards Pluto's chair. Iger stared at Pluto from underneath the table, "What?" he asked nonchantly. Pluto was now laughing like a dying hyena on laughing gas, "Iger, you're so fucking stupid. Seriously I have never met a more gullible person than you."

Iger stood up and brushed off his suit, "That was not funny Pluto" he said threateningly, "I'll see you fade for this." Pluto shrugged, "Like I could honestly give a shit about what you do to me? Look what you've done? You and the other CEOs have taken everything from me. You've ruined my relationship with Mickey, Minnie and everyone else." Iger rolled his eyes, "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Pluto growled adubily, "I have a right too!" he shouted, "I can't even see my owner, the person who I consider to be my best friend because of you people! So why should I tell you anything Iger? You can go to hell for all I care."

At this, James Rasulo, the CFO of Disney, came in the small interrogation room. Ignoring Pluto for the time being Rasulo leaned in, "Has he talked?" he asked. Iger shook his head, "No. What about the others?" Rasulo sighed, "No luck with them either. They all claim amnesia. So Pluto's our best bet." Iger nodded in understanding, "He's a stubborn smart ass James, he won't tell you anything." Rasulo looked at Pluto and then Iger, "Get out here Iger" he said, "I'll handle this." Iger nodded and left the room.

Rasulo sat down in the chair opposite of Pluto and leaned in, "So how's it going?" he asked, "Peachy keen" Pluto answered sarcastically, "are you going to charge me with something or not asshole. Cause you charge with this and I'll beat it." Rasulo sighed, "We can't charge you, not directly, not for this. All we want is information." Pluto nodded, "I'll gladly give it to you. If you prevent the fade." Rasulo sighed, "We can't do that Pluto. Come this time tomorrow you won't exist-end of story." Pluto leaned in, his eyebrows furrowed, "Then by this time tomorrow you're going to be as clueless as you are right now. Cause I'm not telling you anything." Pluto leaned back in his chair and waited for Rasulo to respond.

Rasulo sighed, "I can't do that" Pluto huffed saying nothing. "Alright" Rasulo continued, "you want to play tough guy? How about this? Tell us what we want to know or we kill your friends!" Pluto raised his eyebrows and emmitted a slight growl, "You're a sick, sick man Rasulo" Rasulo laughed, "Says the guys who almost had the CEO suck his balls?" Pluto smiled sumgly, "Touche" he answered.

Rasulo waited for Pluto to answer, "You want to know what happened?" Pluto asked, "Okay" he continued, "it all started about 6:30m last night..."

It was pretty simple, get to Gladstone's Manison, find out his plans, destroy those plans and get out. It was me, Lucifer, Peter Pan, Gus and Jaq. I guess you could count Banzai in as well, since all of this was his idea to begin with.

Peter Pan had his shadow open Gladstone's high security gate with relative ease. Then we sneaked over to the doorway. Lucifer and the others immediately turned to me, "Okay? What now hotshot?" Lucifer asked, his eyebrows raised almost accusingly, "Now" I answered, "we need to Gladstone's attention." I turned to Jaq and Gus, "You guys will need to find some way to cut the power. Just this grid though, we don't want a blackout on our hands." Jaq and Gus nodded in understanding and headed towards the back of the manison where the main fuse box was located.

Lucifer huffed, "Great" he said, "how come they get to do all the fun?" I rolled my eyes, "They don't Lucy...you do." Lucifer's eyes became wide, either with fear or exticement I couldn't be sure.

-Yes, he did seem rather nervous when I interviewed him eariler

-Rasulo do you want to hear this or not? Otherwise you can just go to-

-Please proceed

-Thank you, now where was I?

I nodded in Peter's direction and stared at a nearby balcony, "Hang on Lucy" I said, "this is going to hurt." Lucifer stared at me if I were Satan himself, "I hate you Pluto" he scowled as Peter Pan picked him up, "I hate you so very much."

-Mr. Lucifer's statement was much more colorful than that.

-Rasulo, you're doing it again. Shut up and let me narrate, or would you rather that you suck my dick?

-Honestly Pluto, I really don't give a shit.

-Neither do I

-So why are you telling me this?

-Because I just can't stand the thought of someone as ugly as you reduced to something so low as sucking a dog's balls. You also have a very slappable face, as my friend Daffy Duck would say.

-You're friends with Daffy?

-Long story for another time Rasulo. Now shut up.

Lucifer landed on the balcony and opened the front door without any problems, the lights were still on however, which mean that we couldn't proceed, for Peter Pan's shadow was key to the next part of the plan.

Jaq and Gus made their way over to the main fuse box as quick as they possibly could. "Okay Gus" Jaq said as he held out his small paws, "step up here and cut the red wire." Gus nodded in apparent understanding and got on Jaq's hands, but when he opened the fuse box, he discovered that there were several red wires and all of them looked the same color. "Which one?" Gus asked, looking down at Jaq, who was almost blucking due to Gus's excess weight, "You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled as he threw Gus off him.

Jaq brushed himself off from Gus, "You always making these things difficult...Which one...which one? The red one! I told you cut the red wire." Gus stood up and also began brushing himself off, "Okay then Jaq" Gus began, "cut the red wire." Jaq nodded and immediately turned towards the fuse box. As soon as he saw the amount of red wires, Jaq was close to fainting, "Ha..ha...ha" Jaq's legs became extremely weak and he fainted, landing head first in the grass.

I was getting nervous and so decided to go ahead and follow through with the rest of the plan.

-So you went ahead with it anyway?

-Are you hard of hearing? I just told you that

-Just making sure is all. I'm putting on the record

-Then when I get out of this, I'm suing your ass for this. It'll be a real hoot with Horace

-Oh shut up Pluto, you're giving me a headache

-That makes two of us.

Lucifer then turned to me, "Okay now what?" he asked, apparently he could never figure things out on his own. I ignored him and turned to Peter, "Gladstone's office is just right there" I said pointing to the door across the hall, "Gladstone's probably in there now. Shadow will have to sneak in and figure out what he's doing." Peter nodded and turned towards his shadow, "You ready?" he asked. The Shadow nodded and immediately separated himself from Peter and headed towards the door.

Leaning in Shadow could hear Gladstone talking through the door. He was talking to someone in a very heated conversation.

"Yes I understand" Gladstone said as he sat at his desk writing down words on a small piece of paper, "I don't really care about the children...no I am not a hypocrite, I'm a businessman...Why? Because this land is extremely vaulable...diamonds, rubies, enough wealth to rebuild this place ten times over." Gladstone stood up and began to slowly pace around the room, "When can you get it here? Two months! Are you insane! I need them here tomorrow morning you twit!" Then the power went out. "Hello?" Gladstone said as he tried the reciever once again, "Hello" Gladstone let out a huge sigh, "Damn power goes out every day now." he grumbled.

Just as Gladstone was about to put on his coat, the door to his study opened. Looking around nervously, Gladstone picked up a flashlight, "Whose there?" he asked, sweat rolling down his back. Shadow was directly behind him, "I'm warning you, I'm armed and very, very dangerous!" Shadow laughed to himself as he reached for the paper that Gladstone had written on the desk. Just as Shadow was about to leave, Gladstone heard footsteps and silent arguing out the window.

Walking over and looking down Gladstone saw Gus and Jaq as the proceeded to cut every single wire in the fuse box, having given up on precision and running out of options and out of time.

"Well, well" Gladstone said, "look who we have here?" Jaq and Gus slowly looked up, "Hey there Mister Gladstone" Jaq began trying to buy some time, "nice night huh? This weather is just perfect isn't it?" Gladstone laughed, "Yes. Tell me" he leaned out of his window and got closer, "any particular reason why my power is out?" Jaq nodded, "No sir. Must've been faulty wiring." Gus unforunately was stupid and nodded in disagreement with Jaq, "Yeah" he said, "We cut the-" Before Gus could finish, Jaq and put his paw over Gus's mouth preventing him from speaking. Gladstone raised his eyebrows, laughing as he did so, "You cut my wires?" he looked around and noticed that all of Disney World was completely black, "and apparently everyone else's."

Jaq and Gus sighed, they knew that they had been caught. "What are you going to do to us?" Jaq asked as he and Gus climbed up to the window, partically submitting to Gladstone, "What am I going to do with you?" Gladstone repeated sarcastically, "How about roasting you alive on an open flame? Or better yet, have the cat eat you...no wait I got it" Gladstone pulled out a gun, "I'll just shoot you. It'll be quick, you won't feel a thing."

Just as Gladstone was about to pull the trigger, Shadow stepped in front of him and grabbed the gun. Peter Pan and Lucifer appeared at the study door, "Come on now Gladstone" Peter said, "you know it's all fun and games." Gladstone huffed, "Yes. Let's play the game called Kill the Intruder. Do you know how to play it?" Peter shook his head no. Gladstone laughed as he grabbed Shadow's neck, choking him, "It's very simple" Gladstone pulled out a second, smaller gun and aimed it at Peter and shot him without even finishing his explanation. Lucifer stared at Gladstone, "What the hell man!" he cried. Gladstone laughed and he aimed at Lucifer and fired, barely missing him by inches.

-Sounds exciting Pluto. Where were you during all this?

-Upstairs saving Daisy and the boys what do you think I was doing?

I ran up to Daisy's room first and opened the door without knocking. Daisy was half dressed and appeared to be getting ready for a night on the town. I walked up to her, half scaring her to death, as she covered herself, "Pluto! What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes, there was no time for obvious questions, "Saving your life. Now come on let's go!" Then the power went out.

-But I thought the power already went out?

-Do you have any idea how a story works? Multiple things can happen at the same time you know.

-Right

-(Whispers)Idiot

Daisy didn't take much convincing and so got the boys from their bedroom as soon as she could. Huey, Dewy and Louie were excited to see me and even more relived that I had come to save them, "Pluto" Huey said as he wrapped his arms around me, "I knew you'd come!" I smiled, "We can talk later. Right now we need to get out of here." All of them nodded in agreement and we headed downstairs.

We got in the lobby just as Gladstone fired at Lucifer. Gladstone looked past the study and saw me, "Let's not forget kidnapping and" Gladstone stared at Peter's body, "murder." I tried to difuse the situation as best I could, "Look Gladstone. What you're doing is insane. Stop this while you still can!" Gladstone huffed, "Too late Pluto. I've got too much on the line for this." Gladstone pointed the gun at Daisy, "I've risked too much and given too much for you to walk out on me." he then pointed the gun at Huey, "either you stay with me or the boy dies!" Daisy nodded her head and walked forward slowly towards Gladstone. She pulled a knife from her backpocket, but before she could do anything, Gladstone grabbed her hand and threw Daisy to the ground, knocking her unconsicous.

"I always get what I want" Gladstone declared. At that moment the police appeared out front, "Always."

Pluto stared at Rasulo, "So that's the story Rasulo. You happy now?" Rasulo nodded in agreement, "I always knew that it would be you." Pluto stared at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Rasulo laughed, "The expendable one." Pluto stood up in the chair, immediately getting defensive, "You listen to me Rasulo. Gladstone is a lunatic. You get rid of us and there's going to nothing to stand in his way." Rasulo nodded, "Don't you think I know that? But I can't just change the law Pluto. I'm sorry."

Two guards came in, took the handcuffs off the dog and escorted him out of the room, Pluto turned back towards Rasulo for the final time, "Between you and Iger...you always were the better one." Pluto then walked back to his cell to await his fate, what that might be, he would take it with honor and dignity.


	17. Oswald and Pluto

Chapter Five

Oswald and Pluto

Oswald entered the Mickey Store looking as if he didn't really belong there. In truth he had no idea what he was really doing there other than Panchito and Donald had asked him to come. Ignoring the annoyances of the merchandise, Goofy and the costumers, Oswald headed towards the table where the birds were sitting, once again having lunch.

Oswald smiled as he remembered the first time that he met Panchito and Donald, in a scenario very similar to this one, "Just like old times eh?" Oswald asked as he sat down in the table. Panchito and Donald did not laugh, they didn't even smile at Oswald's joke, all they did was give stone faced and serious stares.

"What's going on?" Oswald asked, turning to Panchito, who said nothing. Donald pulled out a file folder and handed it to Oswald. Opening the file, Oswald discovered that it was information dealing with Os-Town and possible plans to rebuild it. Oswald sighed and stared at Donald, "If you think I have anything to do with what's going on, you're wrong-" Donald huffed, "So I'm supposed to believe that Gladstone planning to destroy Disney World and your plans to rebuild Os-Town are a big concidence is that it?" Oswald nodded, "That's exactly what you need to believe!" he yelled, his voice getting slightly higher as he spoke.

Panchito pulled out a piece of paper and rolled it, "It's all very damning Senor Oswald. You better start talking, and fast, my trigger finger is itchy." Oswald sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Os-Town was destroyed a few years ago, as you may have heard." Oswald began, "A few days ago I went to the CEOs to try and convince them to build a new one, a place for the old, retired cartoons to live. Those are the plans on the newly purchased land, as you can see." Oswald pointed to the date of the plans, "It was two days before we went to Gladstone's place." Donald and Panchito raised their eyebrows, their suspicision at thier peaks. "I swear to you" Oswald continued, "there is no possible connection between Os-Town and whatever it is that Gladstone is planning."

Donald nodded, believing, for now at least, Oswald's story. "Okay" he said as he stood up, "that's all I need to hear."

At that moment Minnie brust in the store, pratically crying her eyes out. Goofy, Oswald, Panchito and Donald all stood up and immediately tried to console her, but she pushed them all away. "Jeepers Minnie" Goofy replied, "What happened, did we finally go under?" Goofy asked this question jokingly but his face was all business. "No" Minnie answered, "Pluto's in jail" she cried, "he facing the fade again!" Donald put his hand to his forehead in complete disbelief, "This can't be happening! We presented a solid case to the court, Pluto should be completely protected." Minnie shook her head, "He was. But not anymore." Panchito pulled out a tissue, this one was regular sized and handed to Minnie, who took it without question. "Now Senora" Panchito began, motioning to the chair, "why don't you just clam down and tell us what happened, eh?"

Minnie sat down, shaking all over, "I don't know how accurate this is but here's the story..."

Pluto sat in his cell and wondered if anyone was going to come visit him. He had been denied his one phone call, food and water for the past three days that he had been there. The dog was started to show signs of fatigue, but he had to stay strong for everyone else.

Lucifer, Jaq and Gus after several ruthless hours of questions went free on technicalities. The least that any of them could've done was at visit him at least once, but they gave Pluto no such pleasure. It was as if he was already forgotten. "Okay" Pluto said to himself, "positives. Think of the positives...I don't have to deal with Iger anymore, that's good" the dog began to pace nervously around his small cell, "Let's see what else? Today's my birthday. I guess that's a good thing."

Then Pluto began to think of the negatives, that list was much longer, "I'm in jail and sentenced to die. Sylvia left me for no good reason, my friends abandoned me, I can't see Mickey, I can't speak in public, I'm going to die. I have no living relatives, I can't afford my own funeral, I can't see Mickey..."Then Pluto began to break down and weep. One phrase he uttered above all the others, "I can't see Mickey...I can't see Mickey."

Sylvia came in hours later, a small flower was in her hair. She ran up to Pluto's cell, breathing heavily and spoke, "I heard that you got arrested." Pluto stared at her, his voice cracking somewhat and full of pain as he spoke. "Isn't this ironic? You come running up to me when I'm in a cell about to die, declaring your so called love for me when I'd been trying to get you back ever since you broke my heart." Slyvia huffed, "What are you talking about?" Pluto leaned in and continued, "Who are you with now...Butch, Tom, James, Dodger, Einstein or Tito? Or is it all of them?" Sylvia rolled her eyes, "I'm single thank you very much" she declared. Pluto laughed and spoke again, "Is that because like me you decided to break their hearts at once or did you do it slowly? Give them any clues Slyvia? Maybe one too many and they didn't want to believe so they stuck it out like I did and only realized it too late that you're nothing but a whore."

Syliva smiled, "Come on now Pluto. You don't really mean that do you?" Pluto stared at her in disbelief, "I'm being completely honest right now Syliva. You're a cold, heartless, backstabbing bitch. You'd rather kill yourself right now than be anywhere near me and you know it. So why are you here?" Syliva leaned in, getting extremely close to Pluto's face, "Because believe it or not, I love you asshole." Pluto huffed, "Then why did you cheat on me with seven other guys?" he asked. "To make you jealous idiot" she answered, "that and it's fun."

Minnie, Donald, Oswald and Panchito entered the hallway and walked up to Pluto's cell. Minnie stared at Sylvia, "What are you doing here?" she asked, knowing of her history with Pluto, "Just saying goodbye to an old friend" Syliva answered. Minnie nodded suspiously and turned to Pluto, "Don't worry. We're goanna get you out of this." Donald nodded and pulled out a briefcase and continued, "I've got a whole new case lined up just for you Pluto. Should be easy to get you out once we-" Pluto laughed, cutting Donald off, "Don't you get it? No matter what happens I'm going to fade. Nothing that you or anyone else does is going to change that."

Donald leaned in, his face full of despearation, he was not about to let Pluto die if he could help it- for Pluto meant too much to him, he had considered the dog to be his, they all did. Pluto never belonged to just Mickey or just Minnie, he had multiple owners, all of them loved him just as much as Mickey and Minnie did and all of them would've galdly give the clothes off their backs if it meant saving the dog they held so dear.

Donald sighed and put his hand on the dog, "I'm not leaving you here" he said. Pluto shoved him off, "You've got bigger problems to deal with than me Donald. You have your family to think of." Donald set the briefcase down, "I am thinking of my family."

Oswald moved towards the phone and dailed Mickey's number, he deserved to talk to Pluto, the CEOs could go to hell. "Oswald?" Mickey said over the line, "Why are you calling from the Disney Jail..did something happen?" Oswald sighed, "Yeah. Get down here as soon as you can." Mickey hesistated, "Why? Tell me what's wrong Oswald." Oswald rubbed the back of his neck, "It's Pluto. He's faced with fading, it doesn't look good." Mickey could be heard running, his shoes hitting the pavement, "I'm on my way!" he screamed as he ran through the crowd hanging up the phone.

Syliva lay her head on Pluto's paw, showing some sincerity, Pluto said nothing and simply allowed his fate to be. Goofy came in, having heard the news, he was followed closely by his son Max and Horace Horsecollar. Oswald walked over and explained the situation, after which Goofy, Max and Horace silently and to themselves began to cry. Horace turned to Oswald, "Remember back at the vault? How happy we were?" Oswald nodded, "Yeah. Do you remember how all of it was a lie?" Horace hung his sadly and nodded as tears became to fall. It was someting that Horace and Oswald desperately wanted to forget...

Oswald woke up in his house and noticed that not everything was exactly normal. Outside his window a large ominous black cloud formed in the distance, weather never happened in the vault.

"That's odd" Oswald thought to himself as he put on a grey shirt and running shoes, "bad weather never happens here." Outside the black cloud loomed ever so closely, but Oswald paid this no heed and began running his usual route through Os-Town.

Horace was cutting his grass when he saw it. The Phantom Blot. It was black and faceless, the only description that anyone would be able to give was heartless, devoid of all feeling and completely and totally evil. Horace ran through the streets, shouting and jumping over fences to try and get everyone's attention.

"Run for your lives!" he screamed as he began banging on people's doors and heading for the hills so to speak, "Run for your lives!" Pete, Clarabelle and Bosko heard Horace's yelling and immediately followed suit. Oswald however was completely oblivious. Then the darkness came upon Os-Town in a large tidal wave.

Oswald looked up and saw two things, one-the tidal wave and two- Mickey slipping the Thinner all over a diagram mirroring exactly what was happening to Os-Town. It took a few seconds for everything to process, his mind confused as to wither he should be feeling fear or rage. Oswald went with the latter.

Blindly and for no coherent reason, Oswald rushed towards the darkness only to immesered in it. It was this contact that ultimately led to the creation of the large garbage mountain, Oswald's neglect of Os-Town and the people who inhabited it and birthed his life long goal of killing Mickey.

Of course all of that changed when Mickey came in and fixed things. By that time Orestina had come into the vault, enough time had passed to where Oswald and her had kids, 40 of them. When the Blot was finally defeated, the vault was destroyed and all the characters who were trapped inside became free.

But to be honest, most of them, especially Horace and Oswald, were content with their lives in the vault. They had no rules to live, no one to answer to and everyone got along just fine. Os-Town was a paradise and Oswald would do anything to get it back. He knew that it would never be the same, as did Horace, but they to try for the sake of the others who had become orstricized from the community and forced to live on the outskirts of Disney World in poverty, worse off than the rats and mice of Disney down in Main Street.

But none of them cared. Donald, Minnie, Pluto and the others had ignored Horace and Oswald's account of the events of the last day in the vault. So they both left the jail without a word, neither one of them caring if Pluto lived or died the next day.


	18. Start Of Something Good

Chapter Six

Start Of Something Good

Banzai walked through the garden behind Cinderella's Castle, he needed a break from the constant annoyance that had become Jose and now Iago, who had returned an hour after the sarchia sauce incident. He laughed to himself as he thought about how he managed to get rid of them, "Just shows what a like creativity and Brazilian entertainment can do." Banzai pulled out a Brazilian porno magazine, which had the birds drooling in seconds, leaving him free to roam Disney World in peace.

The garden was covered in flowers, Banzai guessed that it was early March. The flowers ranged from various shades of light pink to a dark purple. Personally, Banzai was agerilic to flowers, in fact, most plants, but for a moment he didn't really care.

It was then that he saw her, Shenzi. She was sitting outside the garden, not really paying attention to the scenery and like him, thankful for the privacy. Banzai walked over and nervously sat down next to her, trying to think of ways to strike up a conversation.

Shenzi smiled when she saw him come up, but it was not a thankful or glad smile, it was a devilish and canvinving one. "It's about time" she exclaimed as he sat down, "I've been wondering where you've gotten off to." Banzai was shaking nervously, his skelteon it seemed, was about to jump out of his skin and run away, leaving his useless hide behind to suffer. "I missed you too" Banzai said softly, knowing that if Shenzi heard him, he would probably lose an arm or something along the lines of that nature. Shenzi huffed, "So?" she began, "Anything new with you?" Banzai shrugged, "I made some new friends-" Shenzi laughed cutting him off and causing Banzai to shrink into himself, "You have friends?" she said skeptically, "who in their right minds would want to be friends with you? You're pathetic Banzai."

Jiminiy Crickett, the concisous of Pinnochio, walked down the path in the garden. Upon passing Banzai he tipped his hat, "Remember" the crickett said, "always let your concisous be your guide." Banzai smiled weakly, "Jiminiy" he began, turning towards Shenzi, "this is Shenzi." Jiminiy walked over and extended his hand, Shenzi only laughed and turned towards Banzai, her face was stone, "You're serious right?" Banzai nodded rapidly and pointed towards Jiminiy. "Oh he's serious" Jiminiy answered, pulling out a business card and handing it to Shenzi, "Crickett's the name. Jiminiy Cr-" Shenzi huffed, cutting him off, "Yeah, yeah pipsqueak I know who you are. You're my conscious right?" Jiminiy rolled his eyes, everyone was always asking him that, "No not exactly. I can't be there for everyone you know." Shenzi laughed, "Then what's the point of you existing?" she asked coldly, "If you're my conscious then you must be _everyone's _conscious right? Because that would make the most sense. But you just said that you can't be everywhere at once, so you defeat your own purpose."

Banzai said nothing and only stood there, shaking periodically as Shenzi continued insulting Jiminiy. Jiminiy meanwhile, continued smiling, completely unphased by Shenzi's words. When she was done, Jiminiy turned to Banzai, "I can see why you like her. She's got that fire. It's sexy." At this Shenzi turned sharply towards Banzai, "You what!" she screamed, her teeth barring and nostriols flaring with every bone in her body telling her to rip Banzai's thorat.

Banzai turned towards Jiminiy, "Gee thanks" he said sarcastically, "you're a real friend. A real Caballero mi amigo." Jiminiy raised his eyebrows in confusion, "I don't speak Spanish." Banzai rolled his eyes, that only meant that he had spent too much time with Jose. Shenzi moved closer to Banzai, she began growling and snapping randomly, foam came from her mouth in a sudden burst of hatred and rage. Banzai however, stood firm. "I like you Shenzi" he began somewhat softly, trying to break the ice, "I-I-I like you a lot actually." Banzai laughed, feeling more and more comfortable, "In fact you might say that I-" Shenzi cut him off, "What?" she replied mockingly, "that you love me? Cause that'll really get me laughing." Banzai smiled, deciding to use Shenzi's words against her, "Alright. I'll just say it. I love you."

It took a moment for Shenzi to process what Banzai had just said. Shenzi wasn't sure if she should be flattered or enraged, at the moment she was both. As she thought about it more, Shenzi began laughing, "Now that really is funny!" she cried, "Go on. Tell me that you can't live without me! It'll be a riot!" Banzai smiled and shook his head, having already come up with a plan as to how he would make his third, fourth and final move. "Okay" Banzai said casually, "I can't live without you. You are the light of my world." Shenzi laughed again, this time louder than before.

Jiminiy stood on Banzai's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "What are you doing?" he asked, "You're giving her exactly what she wants!" Banzai nodded, "That's the point Jiminiy" Banzai whispered in return, "To give her everything." Jiminiy smiled, having a pretty good idea as to where the rest of the day meant go. Jiminiy laughed to himself, "You sly devil you!" he said as he jumped off Banzai's shoulder and headed down the path once again. Turning around Jiminiy said his goodbye, "I'll be rooting for yah!"

Shenzi finally composed herself and wiped away tears with her forepaw, which Banzai immediately took. "What are you-?" she started to say, but Banzai cut her off, "Let's go" he said, "Where?" she asked. Banzai laughed, "Anywhere." Shenzi laughed once more, "Right" she began, "like I would go anywhere with you." Banzai smiled and stole a kiss on Shenzi's cheek, "That one's free" he replied, "you'll have to work for the rest." Sheniz tensed up, her eyebrows furrowed and the foam had returned, "That's it!" she screamed, "you're dead!" Banazi laughed to himself as he broke out into a run, with Shenzi follwing on his heels, his plan so far, was working like a charm.

Banzai ran past the steps of the Castle and out into Main Street, at the same time crossing the threshold between the human and cartoon worlds. As soon as Banzai entered the crowd of humans, he was surrounded by guests, all of them gently petted his fur as he ran past. Banzai looked left and right, searching for the tallest point in Disney World. Turning around, Banzai saw that it was extremely obvious-Cinderella's Castle. Shenzi appeared moments later, "I'm goanna kill you!" she screamed as she lunged towards him. Banzai for a moment thought it was over and closed his eyes, but then he heard Shenzi struggling, "Hey, let go of me!" Opening his eyes, Banzai saw Iago lifting her up in the air with his talons, "Go!" he cried, making a pathway leading directly to Cinderella's Castle, "Jose'll meet you inside!" Banzai smiled, "Thanks man" he replied. Iago nodded in response, "Hey, we're The Three Caballeros. We stick together." Banzai then ran through the pathway and headed towards the Castle.

Iago, after waiting several seconds, let go of Shenzi, who tried to snap at him with her teeth. Iago though, flew out of reach. Growling at the bird and swearing revenge, Shenzi ran after Banzai, ready to rip out his thoart.

"Come my friend!" Jose said as he held the door open for Banzai and then adruptly closed it. Banzai looked around desperately, looking for a way to the top most balcony, "How do I get up Jose?" Jose pulled out his umbrella, "When in doubt my friend. Do as Jiminiy Crickett." Banzai nodded and held on to Jose, who opened the umbrella and spoke, "Elevar." In an instant, Jose and Banazi were floating in the air, powered by the magical umbrella.

Shenzi burst through the door of the Castle and stared at Banzai, "You get back here, you coward, so I can rip your heart out!" Banzai laughed, "You already did!" he answered as he made his way up towards the high ceiling and on to the third floor. Shenzi saw the staircase and immediately began running up them at full speed.

Jose turned to Banzai, "Shall I?" he asked. Banzai nodded, "Please do." Jose whistled and immediately a large amount of floating cosmetics, random fashion products and brushes appeared. Jose turned to them and pointed towards Shenzi, "Stop her at all costs" the parrot commanded, "but make her respectable." As if on cue, the floating beauty products sailed towards Shenzi.

Shenzi laughed sarcastically as she saw what was heading towards her, "You got to be fucking kidding me!" she screamed as she was being attacked by the brushes and sprayed with scents of oranges and tangerines. She turned towards Banzai, "When I get up there, I'm goanna-" Banzai laughed, cutting her off, "I beleive you already said that my dearest" he replied, half mocking her and half being sincere. Shenzi only roared as she watched Banzai disappear yet another floor above.

Jose and Banzai reached the small observatory room at the top of the Castle. It was surrouned by bay windows, on the outside was the balcony leading to the outside. Immediately Jose headed for the light switch, turning on the Castle's many multicolored lights. Banazi opened the bay door leading on the balcony, while Jose dimmed the florescent lights in the observatory room, making the multicolored ones stand out even more than usual. It seemed that luck or fate was on Banazi's side, for at that moment, the sun had began to set on the horizon and all of Disney World lit up in a gigantic barrage of never ending color.

Shenzi blared through the door, covered in makeup and smelling of flowers. Her eyes were burning red with the flames from Hell, her teeth as sharp and deadly as a sword and her mouth in addition to the foam was now spewing out blood. Jose pulled out a radio, turned on mood music and said nothing. Iago came up to one of the bay windows, which Jose opened and sat on the windowsill to watch as the scene unfolded.

Banazi stared at her, even when Shenzi was mad as she, to him, she never looked more beautiful. Trying his best to clam her down, Banzai spoke. "Look...Disney World is shining tonight." Shenzi growled and spat out a large amount of blood, "It shines every night you idiot, it's Disney World!" Banzai nodded, he couldn't ingore that fact, but even so, he had to use the situation to his advantage. "You know you're pretty sexy when you're angry like that" Banzai continued. Shenzi stopped, for she did not want him to get the wrong impression and so clamed down, "You like it when I get mad?" she asked, the curiosity reaching its breaking point. Banzai nodded rapidly, "It's who you are. I can't change that" he replied, "No you certainly can't" Shenzi said sharply, "and I won't change for you, so don't get any ideas." Banzai nodded in agreement, "And I would never ask you to do that" he answered, "I love you too much for that."

Shenzi sighed, she had to admit, Banzai was starting to get to her. "What exactly do you want?" Shenzi asked, her voice still having that tone of offputtingness but to a lesser degree. "I want you to stand with me" Banzai answered as he walked out onto the balcony. Rolling her eyes and having no idea as to what he was up to, Shenzi followed Banzai out to the balcony.

Shenzi looked out and saw nothing of particular interest, for she figured it was Disney World wither it was covered in lights or not. But Banazi saw it differently, his face immediately became warmer, gentler, as if all his life he had been waiting for this moment that was finally his and his alone to have, where it was just him and Shenzi and nothing else mattered. "What exactly am I looking at?" Shenzi asked after several minutes of prue silenceness, "Look out there" Banzai said, half ordering, "What do you see?" Shenzi sighed, "It's just a bunch of lights Banzai." Banzai nodded, "That's right. It's just a bunch of lights...how many do you think there are?" Shenzi rolled her eyes, she hated math in all it's forms, "I don't know...thousands?" Banzai laughed, "Try 1,768,954."

Shenzi, although impressed with the number of lights, still didn't get it. "What's your point?" she asked, "It's still just a bunch of lights on buildings." Banzai smiled, this smile was the most sincere smile he ever gave, "All of those lights" he said, "are nothing compared to you. To me, you outshine them all."

At this Shenzi didn't know what to think. She looked around, this time actually paying attention to the number of lights, Shenzi tried her best to count them by the hundreds but realized that it was impossible, for there were just too many. She stared at Banzai, whose fur had a red glow up against the red neon lights he was standing above, she looked down at herself and noticed that her fur had a similar green effect. "Did you do all of this for me?" Shenzi asked, her voice cracking in amazement at the gesture. Banzai nodded, "If I could only give you the world, that would be a better subsitute. But this is the best I can do."

That was all she needed to hear. Shenzi embraced Banazi as tightly as she could and began crying uncontrolablly. Banzai, in turn, did the same to her. "It's alright" Banzai whispered, "I'm here, and I'm never letting go." It wasn't the ending that he was hoping for, not even close, but it was enough for Banzai to know that she knew that he loved her. Banzai knew that he was a long ways away from Shenzi loving him back as much as he loved her, but this was a step by major leaps and bounds making it a victory in itself. Because for one brief moment, Banzai was all Shenzi needed and that meant more to him, than any kiss ever could.


	19. Part Three-Listen To The Music

**Part Three: The Musical**

Chapter One

Listen To The Music

Three Days Later...

Mickey, Oswald, Donald and all of Disney World stood outside Cinderella's Castle as the rain pelted down on them. It was storming so bad that the park had to be closed, but even if it wasn't raining, Disney World would still have been closed. It was Wednesday, March 14th, a day of mourning.

It was unavoidable. There was nothing that any of them could do to save him, and even if they could, Pluto would've denied it. Pluto faded that morning, saying nothing and only smiled as he looked on at his friends in the small cell that he had spent the last hours of existance in. As soon as this happened, Donald started his stopwatch, setting it for five hours. They had until then to ecret some kind of memorial, until they would forget Pluto entirely both in name and in deed.

Mickey called in the best stonemansons in the country, Donald got the florists, Minnie made the banners and Goofy spread the word around. They worked diligently, never once stopping to rest or even to eat, for there would be time for that once everything was finished. It was well into nightfall, when it was completeled, just as Disney World's lights went up and thirty seconds before the five hour mark.

The statue was made out of limestone in Pluto's likeiness. The dog was standing on his hind legs, his forepaws on a railing and his tail hanging lazily to the right. Standing next to Pluto was a statue of Walt Disney, who causally leaned his left arm on the railing, with Walt's right hand gently petting Pluto's back. Both of them were looking out towards the sunset, with warm smiles and eyes that even in stone seemed to teem with life. At the bottom of the memorial was a plaque with the words, "Dedicated to those who desire to be something more. Look to him, speak his name, let it roll off your tonuge. That is the name of someone you can call friend-Pluto."

Mickey sighed as a single tear fell from his eye, masked by the rain. "Pluto" the mouse began, "I'm sorry. Sorry that I couldn't save you." Mickey laughed to himself, "I'd like to think that it would've been worth it to you if you would've faded and in the last moments, you were with me. I'd like to think that."

Oswald laughed as he looked around. The lights were reflecting off the rain as it fell down and made puddles in the pavement, creating a rainbow of water throughout Main Street and all of Disney World. "That's funny" the rabbit said to himself, remembering something that only he knew, "What's so funny?" Donald asked, curiousity and skepticism taking over. "Today's my one week aniversary of being here" Oswald answered, "During that time I've been roasted on an open flame, chased by a group of Chinese sumari and chased by a group of hyneas." Donald raised his eyebrows, having absolutely no idea where Oswald was going, "What's your point?" the duck asked. Oswald laughed, this time louder, "I haven't sang yet."

Donald smiled and then he too began laughing, for he hadn't broken into song yet either. "It wouldn't be Disney World without a song and dance routine!" Donald said to no one in particular. Banzai walked up, his face badly scarred and with a slight limp, "What the hell happened to you?" Oswald and Donald said in unsion. Banzai huffed, "Shenzi happened to me...just as I thought I was in the clear, she went ahead and blew me off. Got me right in the face and told me that she never wanted to see me again." Donald and Oswald exchanged confusing glances, for Banzai was smiling, "Then why are you smiling?" Oswald asked. Banzai shook his head, "I already have a plan to get her back."

Oswald turned to Banzai and Donald, an idea forming in his head, the appearance of Iago and Jose only furthered his thought process. "Time for a little music" Oswald began, causing the others to smile and nod in understanding. Oswald looked around and waved Horace over, "What is it?" the horse asked. "You have acess to the floats right?" Horace nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm the technician. Why?" Oswald motioned for the keys, "We need one." Horace raised his eyebrows in confusion, "You're kidding right? We're kinda in the middle of mourning here. I can't just break out the floats willy nilly, there's a system Ossie!" Oswald rolled his eyes, "Why do you always have to make these things difficult Horace? Just give me the keys." Horace shook his head as he slowly backed away, "No. I'm not getting involved, besides what could you do? It's raining."

Banzai growled softly, "Give him the keys man!" he screamed, causing Horace to jump out his skin, "I can't!" Horace defended, "it'll be breaking park policy." All of them stared at Horace in disbelief, their faces all bearing the same stony expression. They waited seven seconds, letting their annoyance turn into anger, before all of them let it out at once, "Fuck park policy!" Then all of them jumped Horace.

Iago and Jose grabbed Horace's arms while Donald and Banzai got his legs. "Stop!" Horace begged, "what do you think you're doing?" Oswald moved closer, "Nothing Horace" he said as he reached into the horse's pocket, pulling out the keys to the storage area where the floats were kept. "Just livening things up."

Donald led them to the storage unit next to the main gate. Taking the keys from Oswald, Donald opened the garage and walked inside. Turning on the lights, the five of them beheld a large variety of parade floats, all of them in good condition. Oswald looked around, searching for a specific one, "Hey Donald?" Oswald asked, "where's the big float? You know the one that Mickey and you guys stand on?" Donald smiled and immediately ran to the back of the room, switching on the back lights, revealing even more floats.

Jose, Iago and Banzai whistled dramatically, "Now that really is something" Jose said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it, "I'll say" Iago replied in turn, Banzai just slowly nodded, too shocked to respond. The float they were staring at was massive, obviously built for special ocassions. Large statues in Mickey's, Donald's, Pluto, Goofy's and Minnie's likinesses were standing in various places around the float, with a small version of all of them at the top in the center standing together as if they were posed for a group photo.

Donald pulled out the float keys, for he was the driver of half the floats in the parade, and entered the driver's seat. Donald rolled down the window and spoke to Oswald, "You'll find what you need in the back of the float." Oswald nodded and motioned for Jose, Iago and Banzai to come over. "What's the plan Senor?" Jose asked, eagerness getting the better of him. "Simple" Oswald said as he walked around to the back of the float and pulled out various instruments- a guitar, a bass, drumsticks and a headset to Banzai. Oswald handed Jose the guitar, kept the bass to himself, the drumsticks went to Iago and the headset to Banzai.

Banzai stared at Oswald, "What's this for?" he asked. Oswald smiled as he climbed on top of the float, "You're going to sing." Banzai began laughing uncontrolably, "You're kidding right? I can't sing." Oswald rolled his eyes, "Have you tried?" Banzai shrugged his shoulders, "Like once or twice when I was a kid. Musical apperication wasn't a big thing in my household, you got punished for that kind of thing." Oswald patted Banzai's shoulder, "Well you know what they say, there's no time like the present!" Banzai put the headset on his head reclutantly. "Yeah but...seriously" Banzai began as he climbed the float, "you can't take the word of They. What does he know anyway right?"

Oswald gave a cold stare at Banzai pathetic attempt to weasel out, "Come it'll be fun!" Iago said encouragingly, "Besides" Jose added, "it's for Pluto." Banzai looked up at the large Pluto statue on the float and sighed. "If it was for anyone else but him" Banzai replied.

Donald moved the parade float outside in the center of Main Street. As the others were getting ready on top, Donald had a revoulntary idea, the floats each had a series of lights attached to them, for they were used in the Light Parade. Using the darkness to give them the element of surprise, Donald waited until the last moment, when the float reached the end of Main Street to switch them on at their highest setting. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Donald said as he spoke through the intercom system, "in memory of the recently deceased, we welcome you to Listen To The Music."

Jose turned to Oswald who smiled and began playing the guitar riff, followed immediately by Iago's steady drum beat and Oswald providing the supporting fill music. Banzai breathed in slowly, counting the seconds until it was his turn to dive in. Tapping his left forepaw, Banzai began to get into the rythm of the song, then he began singing. _"Don't you feel it growing day by day? People getting ready for the news. Some are happy and some are sad. Oh, we gottha let the music play."_ The steady music beat continued, bringing Banzai right into the second verse, _"What the people need is a way to make em smile. It ain't so hard to do if you know how. Gottha get a message. Get it on through. Oh, now Mama's going to after while."_

Then they all began joining in, _"Whoa, listen to the music."_ Jose and Oswald backed off, only Iago's drum beat, which he had changed to one booming note was heard other than the singing. Boom, boom. _"Whoa listen to the music."_ Boom. _"Whoa listen to the music...All the time!"_ At this the crowd began cheering and immediately Jose and Oswald started the tune, slowly creeping back to the previous sound they had been producing. During Iago's booming of the drums, Donald sychnorizced the light pattern to get increasing brighter which each proceeding boom.

While this was going on, Horace looked on in disbelief, shaking his head and silently crying to himself that he had allowed this to happen. "They're insane!" he said, then he looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at the float, with the biggest smiles on their faces. Mickey was standing in front of Pluto's statue, crying tears of joy as he listened to the music. Horace smiled and laughed again, "They're geunises!"

As soon as Jose and Oswald got back up to speed, Banazi continued with the third verse, _"Well I know, you know better, everything I say. Meet me in the country for a day. We'll be happy and we'll dance. We're goanna dance the blues away."_ Jose and Oswald took the fourth verse, giving Banzai a chance to rest, _"And if I'm feelin good to you and you're feelin good to me. There ain't nothing we can't do or say."_ Jose began dancing around in a circle on the float, Oswald followed suit, _"Feelin good, feelin fine. Oh baby, let the music play."_

At the start of the next chrous, the audience began clapping along. All of them, including Horace, danced as if they hadn't a care in the world-it was wonderful. Then, audience and band alike, sang, _"Whoa, listen to the music!" _Iago repeated the single beat, this time they were closer together, the crowd and band continued. _"Whoa, listen to the music!... "Whoa, listen to the music...All the time!"_

All of them suddenly drew back the sound once again, letting Banzai take back over, _"Like a lazy flowing river. Surrounding castles in the sky."_ Banzai looked over the crowd and then at Pluto's statue, _"and the crowd is growing bigger...listening for the happy sounds, and I got to them fly!"_ The song predictably picked back up and the crowd joined in along with band once more to finish the song out, _"Whoa, listen to the music!. Whoa, listen to the music...All the time!"_ Jose and Oswald began playing faster and slightly louder. Iago continued his steady beat, periodically adding in his boom. _"Whoa, listen to the music! Whoa, listen to the music. Whoa, listen to the music. All the time!"_ Donald dimmed the lights as the song began it's gradual fade, until eventually the music stopped and the only thing that could be heard was the singing of the audience. _"Whoa, listen to the music"_ Iago captialized on this opprotunity and once again gave his single noted boom,_ "Whoa, listen to the music (Boom) Whoa listen to the music-"_ A long pause, dead silence. Then the audience, letting the emotion wash over them, began to feel extreme sadness. There wasn't a dry in all of Main Street. They held it in, as if waiting for the right moment.

Something amazing followed. It was almost impossible to describe. The audicene turned around and stared at Pluto's statue, all of them smiled, nodded and spoke the last three words, making the angels weep in Heaven for their grief that they showed and yet didn't show, for their faces were smiling but their hearts were crying, begging to be heard. _"All the time."_


	20. Something I Need

**Warning: This chapter contains some graphic details. Read at your own risk and prepare for this story to turn on its head, go upside down and then backwards. You have been warned.**

Chapter Two

Something I Need

"You honestly believed that I cared for you!" Shenzi screamed at Banzai who only hung his head as he waited for her to finish ranting and berating. "I thought we could-" Banzai started to say before Shenzi cut him off once again, "It was pity Banzai. I wasn't crying because I loved you. I was crying because I can't love you back. I don't want you see get hurt." Banzai smiled, hoping that what she said meant something, but Shenzi's face remained stone, telling him that it really didn't mean anything.

Banazi began forming an idea in his head, it was a crazy, stupid idea, and it was the idea that was sure to fail, but the hyena had become desperate. Banzai smiled that knowing smile that said, 'Come on, you know what you're really feeling, admit it' smile. Shenzi huffed and rolled her eyes,"I'm out of here" Shenzi turned around to walk away to find Oswald to make him pull out the zipper back to Africa, but Banzai got in her way. "Out of my way" she snapped, Banzai shook his head, "I'm not leaving until you fall in love with me." Shenzi then began laughing, "Then I guess I'm trapped here forever, cause that'll never happen."

Banzai left Shenzi walk past, but before she could leave earshot, Banzai began singing, because after all, this is the musical part. _"I had a dream the other night..." _Banzai walked towards Shenzi and stared into her eyes lovingly, _"About how we only get one life. Woke me up right after 2, stayed awake and stared at you, so I wouldn't lose my mind."_ Shenzi stared at Banzai confusingly, "What are you doing?" she asked. Banzai ingored her and continued, _"And I had the week that came from Hell. And yes I know that you can tell. But you're like the net under the ledge, when I go flying off the edge, you go flying off as well."_ A large crowd had gathered around them, of both humans and cartoons alike, the background music began filling out the empty space.

Banzai looked around, smiled and continued, _"And if you only die once, I wanna die with..."_ The crowd joined in, _"You got something I need. In this world full of people, there's one killing me and if we die only once (Hey!)I wanna die with you."_ Shenzi shook her head and began laughing, "This can't be happening!" Banzai laughed in return, "Oh it's happening, you're going to fall in love with me. One way or another. I'm not giving up on you, not that easily." The crowd continued with the repeat of the first verse. Shenzi rolled her eyes, "This better not turn into one of those annoying-" before she could finish, Banzai broke into song once more. _"Last night I think I drank too much. Call it a temporary crutch. With broken words I tried to say 'Honey don't you be afraid, if we got nothing, we got us'"_ Shenzi nodded in her head and looked up at the sky, "Why?" she said annoyingly, "What did I do to deserve this?" Banzai laughed once more, answering her, "You were born Shenzi."

Banzai climbed up the steps to Cinderella's Castle, the crowd following him and somehow managing to carry Shenzi on their shoulders, "_And if we only die once, I wanna die with. You got something I need. Yeah in this world full of people, there's one killing me and if we die only once, I wanna die with you." _The background music, which was coming from Panchito and Donald in the back of the crowd, got louder and louder which each passing note._ "You got something I need. Yeah in this world full of people, there's one killing me and if we only once, I wanna die with you."_ Banzai ran down towards the banister of the steps and slid down, landing on the pavement, he continued, standing next to Panchito and Jose. _"I know that we're not the same. But I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time, this time. Now." _Banzai moved closer to Shenzi, who was now on the ground and repeated the previous verse as he began circling her, _"I know that we're not the same. But I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time, this time. Now."_

Shenzi slapped her face with her paw and started to walk away, Banzai allowed her to do so, only to trap her back in the musical by having Panchito and Donald block her path and continue the song. Banzai stopped the music and continued solo,_ "You got something I need. Yeah in this world full of people, there's one killing me and if we die only once, I wanna die with... you." _Shenzi stared at Banzai with a confused look, "Banzai I really don't think that this is going to-" Banzai cut her off with the return of the music and the crowd now joining in as the music reached it's intensity,_ "(Heeey)You got something I need. In this world full of people, there's one killing me and if we die only once, I wanna die with you!" _ Banzai climbed on the fountain and panned over the crowd, Panchito and Donald in turn, climbed on the fountain and joined him. While Banzai sang the chrous, Panchito and Donald interestingly sang the pervious one. "_You got something I need.(I know that we're not the same) In this world full of people,(but I'm so damn glad that we made it to this time. This time, now.) there's one killing me and if we die only once, I wanna die with you!"_ The crowd clamed down a bit, giving Banzai just enough time to finish the song, Shenzi meanwhile, huffed and groaned, her attitude never changing as the song ended, _"If we only die once, I wanna die...if we only live once, I wanna live with you."_

The crowd dispered back into the park as Banzai, Panchito and Donald climbed down from the fountain. Shenzi remained stone face. "No" she said coldly, "I will never fall in love with you. Ever." Banzai rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of this, "Why not?" he said in desperation, asking the million dollar question. Shenzi laughed and laughed some more, "You're kidding right? I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." Banzai was confused, he knew pratically everything about Shenzi, there was no secret that she kept from him in Africa, for he was her sole confident. It only made sense that eventually they would fall in love, but not to Shenzi. "What?" Banzai asked, his face ridden with the curiosity, determination and despair of a broken man who will do anything to make the woman of his dreams happy. "You killed my father Banzai. Remember that?"

Banzai froze. The very mentioning of Shenzi's father bringing back a flood of memories and a heart full of pain and regret.

This was back when Scar was in the picture. He hadn't gained the trust of the majority of the hyena population, especially with Banzai's father, Haren. "Scar is low, lower than the rest of us"Haren claimed, "we may be hyenas. We may be carnivores and we may be ruthless in our efforts to survive. But we are loyal to the King. Scar would rather stab his brother in the back than wait for his appointed time if it were to make him King. That much you can be sure of."

Scar appealed to the lower class citizens by promising them food, and free reign in the Pride Lands and for awhile it seemed that everything was going smoothly, there were no problems to speak of in the Pride Lands and there was peace.

That all ended with the death of Mufasa of course. When that happened, Haren called the hyenas to rally against Scar, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that Scar is a tryant and a murderer. I will not follow such a lion. Will you?" In the back of the crowd, a suffle could be heard. Haren, annoyed by the disturbance, walked over to investigate, only to discover Oden, in the jaws of Banazi, his neck broken and torso cut half open. Oden's intestines were spewed on the ground, Banzai had gutted him like a fish, literrally, for the only thing that remained inside of Oden was his heart and brain, everything else was taken.

Haren stared at his son, everyone did. "What?" Banzai asked innocently,not really knowing what it was he had done. "Is that all you can say?" Haren snapped, "You killed Oden and 'What?' is all you can say in defense? What the hell is wrong with you!" Banzai shook his head, his senses returning to him, "What's going on?" Banzai asked, this time sincerely having no idea what was going on. Banzai looked down at Oden and then at his bloodly paws, he could only come down to one conclusion.

Even back then Banzai had suffered from halluincations, some of them were bad enough that forced Banzai to take action and those always ended badly. This was one of those unforunate cases. Banazai had halluincated that Oden was a demon who had come to collect his soul, and so retailated, and even when Oden was dead every time Banzai saw his body, he saw the demon and it was still speaking, cause Banzai to go to the extreme and gut him.

Haren moved forward, "By the customs of the clan" he began, "the punishment is death. And if you weren't my son I would kill you where you stand Banzai." Banzai hung his head in shame and tried to explain, but Haren wouldn't have a word of it, "Get out of here!" Haren screamed, "and never return. If you do I will not hesistate to end your miserable life! May God curse you by rendering you alone and unlovable for the rest your days."

Banzai shook his head, bringing him back to reality and end of the flashback. It took him a minute to realize that he was in Disney World, standing in front of Cinderella's Castle, in front of Shenzi. "Yeah" Banzai answered gravely, "I remember." Shenzi huffed, "Do you? Well then, maybe now you'll get the hint. I will never fall in love with you. Ever! How could I?" Banzai shrugged, "With that evidence. It's impossible. I wouldn't blame you if you killed me, in fact, I would happy if you did, cause at least I would die by an angel." Shenzi tackled Banzai to the ground, getting directly in his face, "I should!" she screamed, "you know what-fuck park policy!" Shenzi then drove her claw into Banzai's chest, creating a small hole, which she proceeded to make worse by biting down into it. All the while, Banazi remained silent, in a strange way, welcoming death. Panchito and Donald remained motionless, too shocked to speak or take action.

Shenzi stood and turned towards the two birds, "You didn't see anything. Got it?" Both of them nodded slowly in unsion. "Good!" she growled as she ran off, disappearing behind the Castle to seek Oswald and her way back to Africa.

As soon as she was gone, Panchito and Donald immediately regained their senses and began tending to the wounded and emotionally broken hyena. "What have I done!" Banzai cried in agony as he heart was destroyed, the wound only making his pain that much worse. Panchito and Donald tried to the best of their ability to close Banazi's wounds but to no avail. Banzai began laughing hysterically as he stood up, having renewed strength from resting and the fact that if Shenzi wanted to kill him, she would've bitten down on his neck.

Thankful that the wound wasn't deep and that Banzai was standing, Panchito and Donald breathed easier. Banzai then gave a grin, not a smile, but a grin-an evil grin. Nature began to take over, discpline and reason making way for anger and the need to kill. Without warning, Banzai ran off into Disney World, searching, seeking for something, anything to destroy. If he could find something alive, that would make it even better, if it was a child, even more so. Banzai let instinct and years of abuse under both his father and Scar take over and cloud his judgement. He began a killing spree around Disney World and he started with EpCot.


	21. The Fatality of The Three Caballeros

**Warning contains language and sexual references**

Chapter Three

The Fatality of The Three Caballeros

Shenzi made her way towards the back door of Disney World, hoping to find Oswald and either threaten or beat the zipper back to Africa out of the rabbit. "Should be easy" she thought to herself, "after all, he's a rabbit."

Oswald was walking on the edge of Disney World, not really doing anything and just enjoying the day ahead when Shenzi came up to him, teeth barring. Oswald paid this no heed and continued, knowing that as long as he stayed in Disney World grounds, Shenzi couldn't possibly hurt him. Shenzi snapped at him, "Geez" Oswald, exclaimed as he waved the air, "you ever hear of this new invention called toothpaste?"

Shenzi rolled her eyes, "Just give me the zipper!" she yelled, wanting to get out of Disney World as soon as possible. "Umm no" Oswald replied, "why would you want to leave anyway? It's Disney World. The Most Magical Place on Earth." Shenzi laughed, "You're serious right? I'm a hyena. I don't belong here, my place is in Africa. Besides, it wasn't neccessaryily my idea to come here anyway." Oswald sighed, he hated to play devil's adovcate, for on one hand he wanted to help Shenzi but on the other, he wanted to help Banzai. But then he remembered that he didn't really care, but in a strange way Oswald did, for Banzai was generally nice to him and the rabbit couldn't see any reason to stab him in the back by allowing Shenzi to leave.

Oswald got in between Shenzi and the back door, preventing her from leaving, even though he knew that it was pointless, mostly because the only way for her to get back to Africa would be if she had Oswald's zipper. It just felt reassuring to stand in front of soemthing that represented escape. "I'm sorry" Oswald said, "but I can't let you leave." Shenzi raised her eyebrows defensively, "And why not?" she asked, getting more and more annoyed with each second she stayed in Disney World. "Because Banzai loves you" the rabbit replied, "and I'm his friend. And friends don't let friends go through the world alone, not without the girl hearing him out." Shenzi huffed, "I already did that" Oswald cut her off, "That's because you were listening with you ears."

Shenzi's face was riddled with confusion for she did not understanding Oswald's analogy, "Of course I was" she answered, "what else could I have done?" Oswald shook his head in disbelief, "Try listening with your heart. You'll be amazed at what it can tell you." Shenzi stopped, thinking about the issue, she turned back to the rabbit, "What is your's telling you?" she asked. Oswald smiled, "Mine is telling me to rebuild Os-Town. So if you'll excuse me, I'm off to make the world a better place." Oswald then walked away and headed for the new, undelevoped land that Disney World had accquired to go over blueprints with Horace, leaving Shenzi to contimplate on Oswald's words.

Banzai ran through EpCot, looking for a suitable kill. Panchito and Donald followed after, "That's enough Banzai!" Panchito screamed as he tried to get a shot off, but having no success. Donald looked around and noticed that they were in Mexico, "Panchito" Donald said, "I have an idea!" Running over to the pyramid, Donald ran to the top and grabbed Serape , Panchito's, well Serape . Getting on Donald patted Serape , who greeted Donald with a quick embrace and did the same to Panchito. "Listen Serape " Panchito said quickly, "we have to stop Banzai. Go get your cusion Carpet and meet us here okay?" Serape nodded, but Donald shook his head in disagreement. "Banzai could have already killed half of the people in EpCot by that time Panchito." Donald cried, "Use your head!"

Panchito nodded and thought long and hard, so much that it caused Donald to twitch nervously, "I got it!" the rooster exclaimed, "Really?" Donald said sarcastically, "it's about damn time!" Panchito whistled and in an instant Senor Martinez, his horse, appeared out of thin air. "Martinez" Panchito said looking directly in the horse's eyes, "go after that hyena!" Martinez laughed, not believing what Panchito was telling him to do, "I'm serious Martinez! Get your ass after that hyena!" Martinez shook his head, "No" he replied, "you must think I'm really stupid don't you? It's a hyena, I'll be killed!" Donald rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this, Banzai was going on a rampage after all. Gettting on Serape , Donald pointed forward, "Go!" he cried and Serape carried Donald as fast as he could in Banzai's direction.

Panchito looked after Donald and Serape and got on Senor Martinez, "Vamos!" Panchito cried. Martinez remained motionless. Panchito kicked the spurs, "I said vamos, Senor Martinez" Martinez huffed, "Yeah" the horse answered, "I heard you." Panchito leaned in, "Well then? Are you going to move?" Martinez shook his head, "Nope. I'm not risking my hide for you. I've got a date to get in three hours and I haven't done shit to prepare for it." Panchito scoffed, "Really? You have a girlfriend, where was I?" Martinez rolled his eyes, "The same place you were last time. In a bar, beating up random strangers who were just trying to play a simple game of poker until you just had call one of them an ugly horse ass face. Which I find incredibly insulting, both to me and to you." Panchito sracthed his head in confusion, "Why would you find it insulting to me?" Martinez laughed, "Because surely you can come up with a lamer threats. That was the worst I've heard from you. Usually, they're pretty lame, but that one was spot one. I expected more from you Panchito I really did." Panchito sighed, "Look this is getting us nowhere. Are you going to move or not?" Senor Martinez huffed again, "You want me to move? Okay."

Martinez bucked, sending Panchito flying into the sombero stand. "That's for bringing me here" Martinez yelled, "you asshole! Don't bother calling me again, cause I won't answer." Panchito stood and brushed himself off, "Why don't you just go back to your bitch and leave me alone eh? I don't need you." Martinez smiled, "Stop lying to yourself. You need me and you know it, I'm the one who's self reliable in this relationship. So I guess that makes you my bitch too." Martinez then whistled and disappeared. "Oh yeah one more thing" Martinez said invisibly, "if you ever call her a bitch again. I'll kill you Pistoles. Understand?" Panchito laughed, but that was quickly stopped short with his collar being grabbed and Martinez appearing once again, grasping Panchito with his right hoof. "Understand?" Martinez threatened, Panchito nodded nervously and Martinez set him down, "Good...asshole." Martinez then disappeared again, this time leaving Panchito alone.

Donald got close to Banzai, Searpe was just about to give out, for he had been going at full speed for twenty minutes straight. At that moment, Iago and Jose appeared from the China side of EpCot, effectively trapped Banzai between the two. Donald saw Jose and immediately pulled out net, "Jose!" Evasive maneuver 412!" Jose nodded, "Right mi amigo!" he turned to Iago, "grab the net Iago." Iago grabbed his corner of the net and began wrapping it around Banzai while Jose ran around to the other side, making it as tight as possible, Donald meanwhile tried to get Banzai to clam down. "Banzai" the duck said as he stepped off Searpe and on to flat ground once more, "What's wrong eh?" Banzai was foaming at the mouth, he looked fereal, in fact, for better or worse he was. "Not that you would care any way" the hyena growled, "no one cares about me. Why? What did I do? Nothing! I give and give and the one time that I ask for something in return, not only am I denied, but I am insulted, berated and publically humilated for it! You're just like her you know. All you people ever are is ungrateful bastards! I did everything, I gave my heart and soul into this place and for what? Well I will not be made a fool of. I will not stand for this." Banzai turned to Jose, "Take me back to Africa Jose."

Jose was hesistant, for he knew that Banzai was not in his right state of mind, "Senor...I can't. You're not well and besides, it would break the Thr-" before Jose could finish Banzai cut him off, "Don't you dare!" he cried, "Don't! The Three Caballeros right? Well let me tell you something you pompous idiot. You can't expect three friends to constantly be together, it's not natural! Let them live their own lives as they please without having you to force things down their thorat and maybe, just maybe, you might still be friends. If anyone should know what I'm talking it's Donald. He's been taking bullshit from you and that fucking rooster for years! You people are the worst kind of friends! Leave him the hell alone."

Donald hung his head, for he knew that everything that Banzai said was completely true. Jose was close to crying, for he had never fully realized the damage that The Three Caballeros could bring, in any form. It was a curse on society, a stain that had to be cleaned. It didn't make a difference who the members were, The Three Caballeros had to die, and this time, permamently.

Panchito ran up, breathing heavily. At that moment Jose pulled out his umbrella and rapidly opened and closed it, sending Banzai back to Africa. "Where'd he go?" Panchito asked, "He went home Panchito" Jose answered, "he didn't belong here. So I sent him home." Panchito stood there in disbelief, "But what about the-" Jose cut him off by slamming his umbrella on the ground, breaking it in two. Jose tackled Panchito to the ground, "Don't you get it!" the parrot screamed, "It's over! There is no more Three Caballeros! There is no more us. We are dead! Dead! As in never coming back. How many hints do we have to give you! Donald is out! He's been out ever since the beginning and we kept dragging him down straight into Hell!" Jose turned to Donald, his tone of voice never changing, in a way he was still yelling at Panchito, "Damn us!" he looked up at the sky, "Damn me! Send me down to the depths of the Underworld never to see the light of day. I have cursed this man" Jose pointed to Donald, "to die alone and with no one, all because of my selfish and idiotic desires to finally have one who I could call friend."

Jose breathed easier and turned back to Panchito, "The Three Caballeros is not friendship. It's slavery. Well I won't be a part of it anymore, never again." Jose then walked away, "Where are you going?" Panchito asked in desperation, "I'm going home Pistoles" Jose answered, "and I'm never coming back." Panchito was close to crying, for he had already lost Donald, he didn't want to lose Jose, "Please Jose, don't leave. I-I-I'll" Jose cut him off, "You've already done enough" he answered harshly, "do yourself and everyone else a favor and go home. Don't come back." Panchito was now blubbering, "But I-" Jose raised his wing, stopping him. Jose then whistled and disappeared.

Iago stared at Panchito, saying nothing and only flew away towards Main Street. That only left Donald. Panchito slowly turned around to face his friend, "Donald...please..." Donald shook his head and took off his sombero and poncho, for he had been in Mexico, at the same time leaving him naked. "No Panchito. It's over" the duck replied as he made his way into the lake to swim down to the bottom and retireve his extra set of clothes that he kept for just such emergenices.

Panchito made his way back to Mexico and immersed himself with the human crowd. In his own way, he had begun to grieve.


	22. Part Four- It Becomes Personal

**Part Four: The Battle of Disney World**

Chapter One

Welcome To Brazil

In many ways Jose was glad to be going home, he hadn't been to Brazil in years and was starting to feel homesick. As soon as he left the Rio de Janerio airport, Jose immediately breathed in the crisp clean air as it welcomed him home.

The streets of Rio were bustling even more than usual, Jose noticed that several of the townspeople were dressed in strange green and yellow outfits, he looked at himself and laughed, for he was like that all the time. This could only mean one thing: it was Jose Caroica Day.

The mayor had given Jose his own holiday after Jose saved the town from being taken over by drug dealers and real estate delevopers looking to tap into the rainforest. But that was a story for another time. Jose walked through the streets, his head held high and made his way to his luxiourous home at the top of the bowl that Rio was settled in, overlooking the sea.

At the top of the hill sat Jose's house, it was a small mansion that sat alone surrounded by thousands upon thousands of trees. In order to even get to the house, you had to take a tram car. The side that was facing the sea was all glass, while the back half was made of hard limestone. A patio could be seen jutting out, with a small swimming pool, hot tub and disco floor completing the package.

Walking inside, Jose hung his hat on the coat rack and shook out his feathers. "Honey I'm home!" Jose called out, refering to his girlfriend, Maria, a parrot like himself. "Hello? Where are you?" he called once more, still getting nothing. Pulling out a cigar but deciding against lighting it, Jose lazily walked around the living room and sat down on the leather couch. "Where could she be?" Jose thought to himself, "let's see...last I checked she was living with me. Did she move out? How long have I been gone?" Jose looked at his watch, it was 5:30 in the afternoon. Jose tried to remember what it was that Maria normally did at 5:30 on a Wednesday, but he kept drawing blanks. "Shopping?...No, come on Jose, Maria doesn't shop!...Over at a friend's place?...she doesn't have a lot of friends, besides Donald and me, she hates Panchito...I got it!" Jose laughed at himself that he didn't think of this sooner, pulling out his cell phone he looked for her number in his contacts for there were so many numbers in his phone that he couldn't remember all of them at once. He began listing off the names in his head to keep track as that he wouldn't accidently skip over her name, "Mickey, Minnie, Mr. Toad, Mole, Maria, here it is!"

Dailing the number, Jose waited patiently as it rang. On the second ring it picked up, "Hello?" Maria answered, "Maria? It's me Jose, where are you? I'll come pick you up?" Maria huffed, "The better question would be, where are you?" Jose laughed, "I'm at the house my flower. Flew in this morning." Maria gave a loud sigh, "How long do you plan on staying?" she asked as if she had been in this situation before. Jose answered quickly, afraid that she would hang up, "Forever Maria, I mean it this time. Me and Panchito are done!" Maria nodded her head, "Uh-huh. I've heard that one before Jose, you're going to have to do better than that." Jose flew up to the balcony and rested his haunches on the rafters of the house, "I'm serious. Really am I. The Three Caballeros are dead, the contract has been voided. I'm free Maria, finally free."

Silence. Jose could hear a crying from the other end, "Are you crying?" he asked, concern showing in his voice. Maria sniffled, "It's finally done!" she exclaimed, "it's over." Jose nodded and leaned back ever so slightly, almost falling off the rafter as he did so, "So about us?" Jose began, "What do you say eh?" Maria hesistated, "What do you think I'm going to say?" she asked, leading him on. Jose rolled his eyes, thankful that she was playing this game, "Say yes damn it! Will you marry me?" Maria was now brusting into tears, the only audible sounds was her moaning for she was crying too much to say actual words. "Maria?" Jose asked, "are you-" Before Jose could finish Maria gave her answer, "Yes, you idiot! Of course I will."

Jose was practically floating on air, well okay, he was flying around the room screaming his head off like a banshee, "Oh this day!" Jose cried, "could not get any better. Where are you, my darling?" Maria laughed, "Why don't you come find me?" Jose sighed, for he wanted to do so many things to her at that very moment, personal and exciting things, things that only two people can truly appericate. "Alright" Jose said, "I'll play you're little game. What's the first clue?" Maria laughed again, "What makes you think there are clues?" Jose rolled his eyes in annoyance, "There has to be clues! How else I am supposed to find you so I can tear off your blouse and show you things only I can show?" Jose immediately stopped, he had embrassased himself, Maria laughed again, "Wow" she said somewhat surprised," that was awkward." Jose nodded in silent agreement, "Yes. yes it was. Now please for the love of Saint Christopher, tell me what the clue is." Maria sighed, giving in, "Alright. Go to the place where Christ's hands are outstrecthed to the world."

Jose laughed to himself, for that could only be one place. Putting on his hat, Jose took out his cigars and threw them in the trash can, "No time like the present Jose" the parrot said to himself, "Now your life can begin."

Standing in front of Christ The Redeemer, Jose looked around and noticed that even at this time of day there was still a large amount of tourists. Looking at his watch, Jose saw that it was now 7:45. "Come on, come on" Jose thought to himself, "when are you going to call?" Just then his phone began to ring, answering it, Jose spoke lovingly, "Alright my little scarab where are you now, huh?" A stracthy and almost demonic voice answered him, "Funny, Caroica. When are you ever going to learn that you can't run from me?" It was Gladstone. "H-H-how did you get this number?" Jose asked, the fear growing in his voice. Gladstone laughed on the other end, "Let's just say a little birdie told me." Maria could be heard screaming on the other end, "Jose!" Gladstone hit her, hard enough to draw blood, the sound of helicopter blades almost drowning out the conversation. "Listen to me you asshole" Jose began, "you hurt her and I've going to kill you!" Gladstone laughed, "You can't escape me Jose. None of you can. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Even as we speak, right now I have people watching every move you and your ridiculous friends make."

Jose began pacing nervously, he then got himself airborne and made tried whistling to get himself back to Disney World, but all it did was whistle, "Ha!" Gladstone laughed as he heard Jose's efforts, "You're outside Disney World dum dum. Your magic is useless." Jose began panting nervously, "You're flying too?" Gladstone continued, "that's a first. I thought you said that you'd never fly again?" Jose gritted his teeth, "I got over it" he growled, "you better start praying you sick motherfucker cause I'm coming for you!" Gladstone laughed once more, "Oh I know" Jose could hear the sound of wings approaching, turning around he could see that it was a hawk, "Goodbye Mr. Carioca." Before Gladstone could hang upm Jose screamed into the phone, "What the hell is this about huh? What do you want!" Gladstone sighed, "Simple. Your heads on a pike, Disney World in ashes and the 445 trillion dollars underneath it."

With that Gladstone ended the conversation. Jose began flying faster and faster, the hawk obviously sent by Gladstone to kill him. But if Jose was going to die, he was going down swinging, biting and clawing until he was able to stand back up. "Come on you bastard!" Jose threatened, "let's see what you're made of!" Jose flew down into Rio, the hawk following him, practially on his tailfeathers. Jose flew past a fruit vender and knocked the fruit stand over, causing the hawk to fly straight into a bunch of apples, "So that's what your made of" Jose continued, "apples and oranges? I expected more, really I did." The hawk shook its head and screached, cauing Jose to continue his flight pattern towards the airport.

There was only one thing at Jose could do, he began searching for the nearest umbrella. He saw an older woman with a paracel and figured that it would have to do, so Jose swooped down and grabbed the paracel with his talons, accidently taking the woman with her. Looking down Jose realized his mistake, "Oh, apologizes Senora." The woman screamed and began beating Jose with her purse, "Put me down you degenerate! Put me down I say!" Jose was shocked, "Degenerate! Senora please, there is no need for such terms, this is a Disney thing after all." The woman huffed, "Really, you just said called someone a motherfucking asshole ten minutes ago and you pull that? Really?" Jose turned to his right, apparently looking at nothing and spoke, "She has a point?"

-Just shut up and drop her Jose

Jose shrugged, "Whatever you say voice in the sky. You're the boss."

-That's right now do me a favor

"What can I do for you eh?" Jose answered as he continued flying never once breaking eye contact and causing the woman to slam into every single thing that he had passed.

-Die

Jose's eyes grew wide, "Wait a minute, what did you just say?"

-You heard me. Die

"You want me to die?" Jose asked, praying that it was something else, "Why? I thought we were friends."

-Trust me okay. Die

Jose began sweating and wrenched the umbrella from the woman, causing her to fall ten stories and break her neck. Jose cringed, horrified at the thought of having just committed murder, but he immediately forget about this and continued forward. "How about this?" Jose said as he stopped in mid air and opened the paracel, the hawk was exactly three seconds behind him. Jose raised the middle finger and rapidly opened and closed the paracel, making him disappear and rendering the hawk extremely confused.


	23. This is War

**Part Four: The Battle of Disney World**

Chapter Two

This Is War

Everything was going as planned. Oswald was standing over a table with a large blueprint of his designs for Os-Town. Horace was next to him with his, now wife, Carabelle Cow, also looking over the blueprints. "So what do you guys think?" Oswald asked, "Should we build Mean Street or take it out? I mean, it is basically a copy of Disney World anyway." Horace nodded, "Good point, maybe we should leave it out." Carabelle wrapped herself around Horace's musuclar arm, "I don't know" she answered, "I liked Mean Street. It really just screams character you know?" Horace smiled, for he loved it whenever Carabelle opened her mouth, her slight southern drawl reminding him of sweet summer days and lemonade.

Construction was going on all around them. Most of the buildings in Os Town were nothing more than wooden frames, for they had only been working since that morning at it was already late afternoon. Just as Oswald and Horace were about to call a lunch break, a loud rumble groaned in the distance...

Gladstone landed the helicopter on his private helipad on the roof of his mansion and threw Maria to the ground. "Welcome to America my dear" the goose said as he stepped out of the helicopter and onto the pad. Two guards immediately came and grabbed Maria's arms, Gladstone apporached her and inhaled her exotic scents, "Oh yes" he continued, "you'll do just fine." Gladstone stared at the guards, "Put her in the dungeoun with the other one. I'm sure they'll be fast friends."

As soon as the guards carried Maria away, Gladstone hurried to the garage to make his scheme a reality. Opening the garage, Gladstone stood in front of seventy five massive bulldozers, all of them armored and for extra almost unneccesary measures, a large machine gun attached on top of each one. Gladstone's mercenaries were already inside the bulldozers, awaiting his command. Just as he was about to enter the lead dozer, a loud booming voice came from above, "Really Gladstone? You couldn't just get seventy five tanks?" Gladstone looked up to the soucre of the voice, it was Pluto.

"No" Gladstone exclaimed, "you're dead. You faded!" Pluto gave a knowing smile, "Come on Gladstone, you know how it works. Heroes never die in these things." Gladstone, deciding to test Pluto's statement, whistled. In an instant, a guard appeared leading Launchpad McQuack next to Gladstone. Launchpad was tied by his hands and feet, Gladstone pulled out a gun and aimed it at Launchpad's head. "One move and he dies!" he threatened. Pluto was motionless. Gladstone never let his eyes off Pluto, he addressed his men, "Mount up!" he cried, "Begin the assualt!" Launchpad was trembling, the thought of dying at the hands of Gladstone chilled him to the bone. Looking to his right, Launchpad saw Huey, Dewy, Louie and Daisy, looking on from a balcony and also tied.

Launchpad tried to plead with Gladstone, "Please don't do this! Think of the children, mate!" Gladstone hit Launchpad with the butt of his gun and brought the muzzle to his cheek, "Feel that?" Gladstone asked menacnically, "That's what death feels like. Cold and unforgiving!" Gladstone pulled the trigger, the ring of the shot sounded through the garage, drowning out the tears of the nephews and Daisy.

Pluto growled and unsheathed his claws, ready to fight to the death if neccesary. "Big mistake Gladstone!" he exclaimed, "now I'm going to have to bring you down." Gladstone laughed as he aimed his gun at the dog, "Why don't you go to Hell?" Before Pluto could answer, Banzai, Jose and Iago appeared in front of him, creating a shield for Pluto. "That should be easy" Jose answered, "you know, considering that we're standing before the Devil." Banzai barred his teeth and moved forward, daring Gladstone to fire, "Come on Gladstone!" Banzai threatened, "shoot me. In fact, kill me damn it! See the whites of my eyes you sick bastard!"

Gladstone shrugged, complied with Banzai's request and fired. The bullet would've entered Banzai's heart, had Iago not gotten in the way and caught it with his right wing, throwing it back towards Gladstone, the bullet entering through his arm. The bulldozers headed out of the garage and towards Os-Town.

Looking behind them, Jose, Banazi and Iago saw that Pluto was nowhere to be found. Gladstone only laughed, "You think you can stop me? You! You're nothing. The dirt beneath everyone's feet. That's what you are!" Iago and Banzai sighed deeply, for they took to Gladstone's words deeper than Jose, considering their background history as first class Disney Villains and the fact that their heel face turns weren't entirely accepted by the community. "You're wrong Gladstone" they said in unsion, "you've always been wrong. For Disney World is not that kind of place." Gladstone laughed again, this time harder, "Disney World is a stain! A pit for stupid childhood ideals to wither and die because they don't matter. None of it does. The only thing that matters is how much money you make. Power, that's the real currency of the world. And I have it!"

Done was the time for talk, now it was time for action. Jose pulled out his umbrella and rapidly opened and closed it, sending himself, Banzai and Iago to Main Street.

Oswald, Horace, Clarabelle and the other workers and residents of the future Os-Town ran towards Main Street as fast as they could, trying desperately to outrun the bulldozers as they continued with the destruction of Os-Town and began on Adventure Land. "What are we going to do?" Horace asked, turning to Oswald as they continued running, "We find Donald" Oswald answered, "he'll know what to do!"

Donald had every resident of Disney World gathered in Main Street and in front of Cinderella's Castle. He knew on what was coming, they all did. It was time to fight back. Jose, Banzai, Iago and Uncle Scrooge were standing beside him, ready to follow any order that was given. Donald picked out Mickey from the crowd and brought him forward, "Listen Mick" Donald said, not bothering to whisper, "you realize that the chances of us not coming back from this are a million to one against us right?" Mickey nodded and said nothing, allowing Donald to continue, "Send everyone who isn't afraid of death home. For those who are afraid will fight the hardest." Mickey nodded once again in understanding and relayed the message to the crowd, which did not diminish or even so much as move.

With no time for a rallying speech, Donald turned to Banzai and Scrooge, "You guys are leading the frontal assault. Break the line, destroy as many of them as you can. Then meet me at Gladstone's Mansion." Scrooge nodded in understanding, but Banzai still had one more question, "Permission to kill sir?" To this Donald gave the simplest answer, "I don't want kill Banzai. I want muilation, ripping of spinal cords and the devouring of beating hearts. Understand me?" Banzai smiled deviously, "Transparently clear sir!"

Iago, having already been told his orders beforehand, took to the sky and rallied up the Disney birds for the aerial assault. Jose, Donald and Mickey began to lead the others from the park systematically with the intent of taking down the bulldozers and making their way up to Gladstone's Mansion. The Battle of Disney World had begun.


	24. The Battle of Disney World

**Warning: Extremely violent. Read at your own risk.**

**Part Four: The Battle of Disney World**

Chapter Three

The Battle of Disney World

Banzai and Scrooge were leading Peter Pan, the Lost Boys and Lumiere and Mushu up the main path to Adventure Land. As soon as they were within range, the bulldozers' machine guns opened fire, causing Banzai and the others to take cover in one of the nearby shops.

"We got to get rid of those guns!" Scrooge screamed as he pulled out a Walther P38 from his pocket and fired towards one of the bulldozer drivers, hitting him dead in the eyes. Peter Pan immediately gathered the Lost Boys together, "Alright fellas" Peter said enthusatically, "it's to fight! Now who's going to be the diversion?" All of them raised their hands, Peter laughed, "You can't all be the diversion!" Peter's Shadow poked Peter on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. Peter nodded in agreement, "Good idea Shadow. You can be the diversion."

Shadow peered out from the shop and immediately the machine guns were upon him, but Shadow simply ignored it, because he's a shadow and can't die. While the bulldozers were busy with Shadow, who began flying in random directions, Scrooge ran up to each individual dozer and shot the drivers, while Peter and the Lost Boys disabled the machine guns. Banazi, meanwhile, moved across the battlefield and began taking out as many of Gladstone's mercencaries as he could. Soon all of them were following Banzai's lead and headed down the street, bringing with them a shadow of swift justice and death.

Iago swooped down, weaving through the bullets as best he could, trying to rip the wires from the machine guns, rendering them inert. Meanwhile Othello, Iago's identical twin brother, along with various piegons, canaries, crows and a few birds of prey began hurling rocks from above, eventually heaving large blouders towards the dozers, destroying them.

Back in the garage, Gladstone got the nephews and Daisy and put them in the back of his bulldozer. Checking his gun, Gladstone got in the driver's seat and mentally prepared himself for battle. He then drove out and began raising the dozer like a giant hammer, while at the same time controlling the machine gun on top of it, firing in random directions on both the ground and in the air.

Several of the birds fell to the ground, their screams immediately ended with Gladstone running them over with the dozer. Iago landed in the middle of the pavement, having been shot almost clean and barely hanging on. Pluto appeared next to him and carried him to Cinderella's Castle before running back to the battlefield.

Pluto barked once and suddenly, like a war horn, all of the characters from the ages past appeared next to him. "The calavry has arrived gentlemen!" Pluto declared as he and his small army ran through the dozers, knocking them down and killing the drivers. Out of the seventy five bulldozers there were fifty remaining.

Mickey, Donald and Jose were in EpCot, trying to hold the center of Disney World as much as possible. Jose was stationed in Mexico, Donald in China and Mickey was in front of Spaceship Earth.

Running up to Spaceship Earth, Mickey began activating the controls, running the battle codes and putting up EpCots defensives. In seconds, Spaceship Earth began its transformation. Created for the purpose of protecting Disney World from attack, Spaceship Earth's rail gun was more powerful than the Death Star, able to rip apart worlds at the very seams. It was only used one other time in all of Disney World history, it was the day that the Phantom Blot finally broke free of the Wasteland and moved on to the Earth. It was the day that thousands upon thousands of cartoons ceased to exist. It was the day that Oswald the Lucky Rabbit became a hero.

But heroes are never remembered, at least not for long, in this world. Oswald's deed, which is unimportant, was forgotten, like the whisper of a soft summer wind. It was what lead to Oswald living at Disney World permamentally and it was also the beginning of the end.

Mickey aimed the rail gun at a small group of Gladstone's men and fired, desengrating them into nothing. Donald and Jose meanwhile, took what little people they had and rushed the mercenaries, running through the gunfire in the air and the small river of blood that was flowing into EpCot's lake. Then it began to rain.

"We can't hold on Senor!" Jose screamed, shouting to Donald who was now next to him, "We have to fall back. To the Duck Mansion." Donald shook his head, "No Jose. We can make it. We have to. Just hang on." But Jose didn't listen and turned towards Duck Mansion, he was barely ten feet away from Donald when bullets started flying his way. Jose did his best to shield himself from the onslaught with his umbrella, but to no avail. The incoming fire destroyed the umbrella, riddling the parrot with holes. Jose was silent, his arm remained outstrecthed, still attempting to shield himself as the bullets entered his body. Jose did not scream, did not flinch, he simply stood there, waiting for it to end. When the bullets finally did stop, Mickey fired the rail gun, sending the mercenaries to their maker. But it was too late for our friend, Jose Caroica, for he was dead.

Donald commanded Mickey to stay at Spaceship Earth and keep a heavy barrage of fire going on Main Street, where the majority of the battle was taking place. Donald and those who were still able to fight then headed towards Gladstone's Mansion, it was time to end this maddness. To pay in blood those who martyred themselves for the safety and protection of Disney World.


	25. By The Blood of The Martyrs

**Warning: Extremely violent. Read at your own risk.**

**Part Four: The Battle of Disney World**

Chapter Four

By The Blood of The Martyrs

Banzai, Scrooge and the Lost Boys made their way to Gladstone's Mansion as quickly as they could. The mansion's lawn that was once a lush green, was now a dark brown. The gate was broken, as a result of Spaceship Earth, several of the windows of the mansion were broken, glass littered the yard. No guards or mercenaries could be seen. Looking towards Peter and the Lost Boys, Banzai spoke, "You guys still here" he demanded, "Why?" Peter protested. Banzai rolled his eyes, "For every apolyacaspe there has to be survivors."

Banzai then mentally prepared himself for what was about to come and he and Scrooge entered the building. As as they were inside they heard the screams of Huey and Louie from the bedroom upstairs. Rushing upstairs and opening the door, Banzai and Scrooge were horrified to find that Dewy was sprawled out on the floor, a small hole in his head and that Daisy was on the bed, tied by her hands and feet and raped. Scrooge immediately without saying anything, ran over to Daisy and began to undo her bonds. Banzai turned to Huey and Louie, "What happened here?" he asked trying to get a better picture of the situation.

Huey, his eyes cast down, answered him, "After Gladstone killed Launchpad...he took us in here and shot Dewy...then he began to do some really, really bad stuff to Daisy. Then he left us here, abandoning us to die." Banzai raised his eyebrows at the last part, "What do you mean? He knew that we were coming, he didn't leave you to die." Huey shook his head, "Before he left, Gladstone rigged a bomb in the basement. In three minutes this whole place is going to blow, sending half of Disney World along with it."

Scrooge sat Daisy up on the bed, she was shaking and fighting off shock to the best of her ability. Banzai looked around, trying to figure out his next seven moves. Turning to Scrooge he spoke, "Do you know how to disarm a bomb?" he asked hopefully. Scrooge nodded, "I served in the war. Was a bomb expert for my company." The duck stood up and immediately headed for the basement, "I'll worry about the bomb lad. Just get them out of here!"

Banzai led Huey, Louie and Daisy down the hallway, in his head he could hear the minutes boul down to seconds as the bomb resonated its timer throughout the mansion. "Come on hurry up" the hyena shouted, finally restorting to carrying the nephews on his back, "We have to get out of here!" A loud crash stopped them dead in their tracks. Turning around, Banzai was face to face with Gladstone, who held Scrooge at the neck and a gun pointed at his head. At the same time, Donald appared through the doorway.

Gladstone moved into the main room, for he was in the office, "Well, well" the goose exclaimed, "it's come down to this. The hero Donald Duck and the villain Banzai, teaming up to stop poor old Gladstone." Gladstone turned to Scrooge, "You feel that old man? That's what death feels like. Can you feel it?" Scrooge nodded slowly, trying to bid time, "Yes Gladstone" he answered nervously, "I can feel it. Are you happy now?" Gladstone laughed demonically, "I won't be happy until Disney World is in ashes with you and your miserable friends lying dead in the streets while I spit on your graves!" Banzai rolled his eyes, "Like you would bury us when we died" he answered, "It's more likely that you'll just leave us to rot, you bastard."

Gladstone laughed again, Donald pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Gladstone, "You pull that trigger and your dead Gladstone!" Donald yelled, putting just enough pressure on the gun that a single flick of the finger would send a bullet through Gladstone's heart. Gladstone shrugged and fired, Scrooge's body now limp and lifeless in his hands. Donald did nothing. Gladstone nodded in agreement, "You see Donald, that the difference between you and me. You don't have any spine." The sound of a window opening came from behind, Gladstone turned around and was more than surprised to find Iago, Pluto and Shenzi tackling Gladstone to the ground. Pulling out a knife from his back pocket, Gladstone swung wildly, managing to stab Shenzi in the stomach and throwing her off in the corner of the room. This caused Banzai to go into a rampage and leap on top of Gladstone, taking Shenzi's place, but Gladstone, still holding the gun in his right hand, firing two bullets into the hynea, sending him to the ground.

Iago, still badly wounded from earlier, got off Gladstone, only for the goose to stab him in the back, causing Iago to shake violently and finally bleed out on the floor. Donald, through all of this, was trying to get a line of sight on Gladstone, upon finding it, Donald fired, spending all eight bullets into Gladstone's chest and head.

The fight had stopped. Gladstone looked at Donald and smiled meekly, "I always knew you had it in you Donald" Gladstone then collasped to the floor, dead. Donald, Daisy and the others looked around. Banzai stood up and limped over to Shenzi, who was slowly bleeding to death in the corner of the room. "You alright?" Shenzi asked, sincerity showing in her voice, "I'm fine sweetheart" Banazi answered, "just a..." Banzai whinced in pain and laid down next to her, it was becoming difficult to breathe, "little scracth is all." Shenzi nodded and gently kissed his forehead, "I know Banzai. I know."

Shenzi and Banzai each found strength in each other wounds, they were more concerned with the other than they were with themselves. Shenzi struggled to move closer to Banzai, resting her head underneath his, as she slowly began to sumcumb to her wounds. Banzai leaned in and spoke, "Why does this mean?" he asked. Shenzi smiled and answered him, "It means I love you Banzai." Banzai nodded slomenly as he heard Shenzi's breathing begin to slow, he knew that she only had a few seconds left. Donald, Daisy, the newphews and Pluto ran out of the manison, realizing that any second now the bomb would explode. But Banzai and Shenzi remained there, in the corner of Gladstone's Mansion, both of them content to die lying against each other.

Banzai heard the air escaping Shenzi as she drew her final breath, he then began to weep. Banzai howled in agnoy as the bomb went off, the heat of the explosion burned into his skin, his soul was breaking, begging to be set free. Banzai could hear demoic laughing, but it was not Gladstone, it was Scar. "No!" Banzai screamed, the pain reaching it's peak and the suddenly the world became a black, endless void. The only thing that Banzai heard was Scar's laughing, then he heard nothing, he felt nothing. He was blind, he was cold and Banzai was dead.


	26. The End of This Story

**The End Of This Story **

The destruction of Disney World was immense. The bomb that exploded resulted in half of the cartoon population to be wiped off the face of the Earth. Adventure Land and EpCot were in flames, Beast's Castle now had a large hole in the side of it, Spaceship Earth too, was partially destroyed. In Main Street a river of blood flowed past burning buildings and countless number of dead bodies. Tomorrow Land and Animal Kingdom remained untouched, a grim reminder of what Disney World once was.

The only thing of Main Street was left intact was Cinderella's Castle. Mickey, who barely escaped Spaceship Earth, stared at the carange and the blood that lined the streets. Donald, after taking his leave of Daisy and his nephews, leaving them in the care of Pluto and Peter Pan, walked over to Mickey, his head hung low to the ground.

Donald broke down at Mickey's feet, who remained silent and motionless, "What have I done?" Donald cried, looking to his friend for an answer, "I let this happen! If I had been a better person...if I had been a better uncle to them, a better boyfriend to Daisy...If I had left the Three Caballeros as soon as it began, then none of this would've happened." Pluto was now behind him, "What happened wasn't your fault Donald" Pluto exclaimed, "it was Gladstone. It always had been Gladstone. He was behind everything, from him taking your nephews to my fade. Gladstone was always at the center, pulling strings, making sure that things went his way."

Oswald, Horace and the other resident of Os-Town stood outside the Mickey Store with Goofy. They couldn't believe that the world that they knew had been destroyed so suddenly, for Disney World had become their home. Oswald, instead of doing the heroic thing, did the smart thing and decided that the residents of Os-Town would not participate in the battle. So as soon as the fighting started, he led the group to the Mickey Store, boarded it up and waited until the fighting was over. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was not a soldier, none of them were. Oswald knew that if anything, the best thing that he could do was make sure that they stayed alive, so during the Main Street fighting, Oswald personally ran out into the battle and carried the wounded, both cartoons and mercenaries alike inside the store.

When the fighting was over, Oswald let the mercenaries go, leading them safely outside the boundaries of Disney World leaving with a promise never to return to Disney World, at this Oswald shook his head, "Disney World is always open" he said, "to all people, all nationalities and all creeds. That's what Walt said remember? A place for people, adults and children alike to have fun together." The mercenaries gave Oswald their thanks in sparing their lives and left without another word.

Mickey, Donald and Pluto walked over to Pluto's Memorial, Pluto looked at himself and smiled, "You made me look fat" he exclaimed, "I am not fat." Mickey and Donald laughed, it felt good to laugh, especially after all the recent unpleasantness. Donald laughed to himself as he pulled out a hammer and began chipping away at the Memorail. "Uh Donald" Mickey began, "What are you doing?" Donald laughed again, "Finishing the statue. It ain't done yet." Mickey and Pluto nodded in understanding and began helping Donald with the revisions.

It took them several days, but once the Memorial was complete it was magnificent. The new revised version, now had the likeness of Banzai, Iago, Jose, Dewy and Launchpad, forever immortalizing them in stone. All of them were behind Pluto, looking in the same direction as Walt, and all of them were smiling from ear to ear, as if they were letting everyone know that everything was going to be okay.

Darkness. That was all that surrounded him. Banzai knew nothing, expect for this void that was now a prison. He swore that he could hear voices in the distance. He could hear Shenzi, followed by Iago and then Jose. He could hear them all crying for help, Banzai tried to answer but his words were drowned out by the impending silence, as if he were in an empty vaccum. Banzai was cold, he was afraid and he was alone.

Then suddenly a burst of light came from the corner, Banzai realized that he was in a large room. The Vault. The light was now more of a window, looking on at the destruction of Disney World and the amount of dead bodies. Looking to his right, Banzai could see Iago, Lauchpad and Shenzi, all of whom were looking on in horror at the window. Behind him, Banzai could see all of the cartoons who lay dead on Main Street, he could see Dewy, he could see Jose. They were all here.

Banzai breathed in slowly, accepting his fate of living in the Vault, for at least he would be with his friends and the one he loved.

Two Months Later...

Disney World was repaired, Adventure Land and EpCot restored to it's former glory. Banzai, Jose, Iago, Shenzi, Launchpad and all those who died in the Battle of Disney World returned to the living in the same way that Oswald had.

Banzai and Shenzi ultimately decided to stay in Disney World to start a family. Jose and Maria got married and returned to Brazil, Launchpad and Huey rejoined the Duck Family, Scoorge returned to the Duck Mansion and Donald reaffirmed his relationship with Daisy. Donald now lives in Gladstone's Mansion, he renamed it after himself.

Pluto voided his contract with Disney, terminating his status as a Disney character. He now lives happily with Mickey and Sylvia, who finally decided to stop being a bitch and love Pluto for what he was.

Iago headed to the West Coast to find his place in the world, eventually landing in Disney Land. But that is another story in itself, we'll get to that later.

Oswald rebuilt Os-Town on the undelevoped property and restablished himself as a leader in the community.

As for the situation with the human cartoon interaction, Donald and Pluto, backed by Banzai and Launchpad, took the case all the way to the Supreme Court. They won.

"Did that really happen?" Johnny asked looking up at Donald who was dressed in his Three Caballeros uniform. "Of course it happened!" Donald exclaimed, "What do you think I've been doing? Lying this whole time!" Johnny shrugged and turned to his dad, "What do you think Dad?" Johnny's father shrugged in return, "He might've stretched the truth a little bit." Donald stared at him in disbelief, "Are you saying that I would stand here for an entire day and lie to a kid! Is that what you're saying?" Johnny's father nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying. This whole place is one big lie and you know it." At that moment, Banzai and Shenzi came up, both of them smiling as if they hadn't a care in the world as they were being surrounded by children.

As soon as the hyenas entered Mexico, Banzai had a poncho draped over his back and Shenzi was wearing a small sombrero. "How's it going Donald?" Banzai asked as he ruffled Johnny's hair was his forepaw, "Great" the duck answered, "just telling Johnny here about how we saved the world." Banzai and Shenzi laughed, remembering the events that happened only months before. Banzai turned to Johnny, "Did he tell you about what happened to the hyenas?" Johnny shook his head no, causing Banzai to look at Donald in disappointment. Banzai stared at Shenzi, "Should we tell him?" Shenzi smiled and nodded her head. Banzai stared back at Johnny, "Well. The story goes that the hyenas got exactly what they were looking for." Johnny leaned in, "What were they looking for?" he asked. Banzai shook his head in disbelief, for the answer was simple, but still he gave it anyway, "A Happy Ending" Johnny leaned in further, almost falling out of his wheelchair, "What was your Happy Ending?" Banzai didn't even have to hesitate to answer this question, "I haven't gotten there yet, kid. Not yet."

Shenzi gently nuzzled Banzai's shoulder, "Come on you" she said, "let's go." Banzai sighed deeply, as if this was the first breathe of fresh air he had taken all of his life. For the world had finally made sense. Everything was coming together. Banzai bade his goodbyes to Donald and Johnny and followed Shenzi out of EpCot and to the back of Cinderella's Castle to the garden.

Donald looked back at Banzai, to his right he saw Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, along with Horace and Mickey, fishing in the lake.

Looking at this scene, I could only think of my nephews, Huey, Dewy and Louie. For they had grown up and moved out of my life just like I knew they would. But even so, they are still my nephews. Daisy finally accepted my proposal and we were married on the steps of Beast's Castle. Taking Johnny by the hand, I pulled him to his feet and slowly began the walk to Main Street, with his parents following closely behind him.

Placing Johnny on my shoulders, all of Main Street gathered around for the night time fireworks display. All the while the father was staring at me as if I were the devil. But I didn't care, for Johnny's smile was worth whatever beating came my way. There are few things in this world that could compare to the joy of seeing a child smile, if you ever find something like that, don't tell me, for I don't want to know.

My name is Donald Duck. I am the narrator of this story. So let me leave you with the words that so many people, cartoon and human alike, say every day:

Disney World is a place for all people, adults and children alike, to have fun. Together.

-Walt Disney

The End


End file.
